Holly, juste Holly
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Comme tous les ans, Severus s'offre un petit plaisir dans la maison close de M. Strumpet, mais au lieu de Cannelle, la prostituée qui s'occupe de lui, c'est Ruby qui débarque. Il décide de se charger de l'éducation magique de Ruby alias Holly Potter sans imaginer qu'elle est aussi attachante que Lily, aussi insupportable que James et presque aussi sarcastique que lui (UA Fem!Harry)
1. Ruby

_Coucou!_

 _Je sais, je sais… Vous allez vous dire que je ne vous laisse jamais tranquille… C'est vrai… Mais je n'y peux rien! Mon cerveau fourmille de plein de petites histoires sur l'univers Harry Potter pour le moment.^^_

 _._

 _Résumé complet modifié avec les suggestions de Destrange:_

 _Comme tous les ans, après les examens, Severus Rogue s'offre un petit plaisir dans l'établissement pour adultes de Monsieur Strumpet. Mais au lieu de Cannelle, la prostituée qui s'occupe habituellement de lui, c'est Ruby qui débarque… Cette dernière n'est autre que Holly Potter et il décide de prendre son éducation magique en mains, sans imaginer qu'elle est aussi attachante que Lily, aussi insupportable que James et qu'elle a presque autant de répartie que lui-même. (UA. Harry Potter féminin: Holly Potter. Voldemort et les Horcruxes ont tous été détruits par Dumbledore. Holly n'est jamais allée à Poudlard.)_

 _._

 _Donc, je le répète au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu le petit résumé, ici, Harry Potter est une fille et s'appelle Holly Potter. Voldemort et tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits par Dumbledore et Holly n'a jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard._

 _Pour les amis de Dumbledore, il n'est pas vraiment à son avantage dans cette fic…_

 _Le rating est T pour langage grossier et pour allusion à la prostitution et d'abus sur mineur._

 _Cette histoire comportera en tout 18 chapitres qui sont écrits par avance, donc vous êtes sûrs d'avoir une fin en commençant à lire cette fiction ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ruby**

« Ruby ! hurla Monsieur Strumpet en arrivant en trombe dans la petite chambre d'une de ses filles.

\- Je suis là, pas la peine de crier ainsi, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il faut que tu remplaces Cannelle et tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-il fermement.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas Candice qui reprend ses clients pendant qu'elle est malade ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Normalement si mais, celui-là, c'est un client particulier. Il ne vient qu'une seule fois par an et il ne veut que Cannelle, expliqua-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- S'il ne vient qu'une fois l'an, tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer chier… répliqua-t-elle en passant sa brosse dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Hors de question ! Je tiens à ma réputation, figure-toi, et, cet homme-là, il paie 500 livres Sterling pour toute la nuit et il réserve une chambre dans un hôtel ! Y en a pas beaucoup qui font ça et qui vous veulent toute une nuit, je peux te le dire !

\- Waw… Quand même… siffla-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Allez ! Dépêche-toi maintenant ! la pressa-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Mais, s'il ne veut pas de Candice, qui te dit qu'il voudra de moi ? demanda-t-elle encore en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a que Cannelle et toi qui avez des cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Apparemment, c'est ça qui le branche… Il n'en a rien à foutre que Candice ait la plus grosse paire de seins !

\- Bon… OK… soupira-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise, sceptique.

\- Putain ! Grouille-toi ! Il était déjà énervé quand je lui ai dit que Cannelle n'était pas disponible mais je l'ai convaincu d'attendre, alors vas-y maintenant ! Bouge tes fesses, Ruby ! s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

\- OK, OK ! Calme-toi ! Tu vas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque… » souffla la jeune fille, railleuse, en se faisant entraîner vers l'extérieur.

Monsieur Strumpet conduisit Ruby dans un petit hôtel de passe, situé non loin de son établissement, emprunta la porte arrière, afin de ne pas choquer les honnêtes clients, si honnêtes clients il y avait par hasard, grimpa les escaliers sans la lâcher puis il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte qui portait le numéro 394, frappa brièvement et engagea la jeune fille à entrer d'un signe impatient de la tête. Il s'abstint de pénétrer dans la pièce avec elle pour éviter de se la faire remballer illico presto et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, pensant que ce client difficile la garderait plus facilement s'il n'était plus dans les parages.

Ruby se retrouva donc presque propulsée dans la chambre, se tourna pour voir la porte se refermer vivement, secoua sa tête de gauche à droite puis se retourna pour faire face à son client.

L'homme qui se tenait face à elle avec un air vraiment peu sympathique devait avoir dans les 35 ans environ. Il était grand, maigrichon, un rideau de cheveux noir et gras encadrait son visage cireux, il avait un grand nez crochu, de fines lèvres, des yeux aussi sombres que la nuit et il était vêtu entièrement de noir.

Après son examen minutieux, qui ne dura que quelques secondes, Ruby lui offrit son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline.

Son client haussa un sourcil, dubitatif, recula d'un pas en la voyant s'avancer vers lui et grogna, visiblement contrarié :

« Vous n'êtes pas Cannelle.

\- Vous devez être détective avec un don pareil, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, sarcastique.

\- J'avais demandé Cannelle. Ça fait quinze ans que je demande Cannelle.

\- Cannelle est malade, comme vous l'a déjà dit Monsieur Strumpet. Alors c'est moi, Ruby, qui la remplace juste pour vous puisque vous ne voulez pas de Candice, lui expliqua-telle comme s'il était attardé.

\- Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, je ne suis pas stupide, bougonna-t-il.

\- Vous savez, même les prostituées peuvent tomber malades… C'est pas la fin du monde. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la jauger du regard, les bras croisés sur son torse, réfléchissant pour savoir s'il la gardait ou pas.

« Je ne vous plais pas ? Vous ne me trouvez pas jolie ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils. Pourtant, j'ai les cheveux roux et des yeux verts, comme vous aimez, ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant encore de lui et en tentant de l'amadouer.

\- C'est votre couleur naturelle ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Oui, absolument. Mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte », répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

La mini robe en latex blanc brillant à fines bretelles s'ouvrit en deux, glissa des épaules de Ruby pour finir sa course à terre et ainsi révéler des dessous très affriolants en dentelle vert transparent.

Son client parcourut lentement son corps de ses yeux charbon, la détaillant attentivement des pieds à la tête, puis, soudain, il se figea et blêmit en découvrant une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le haut de son sein droit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés, en pointant sa marque du doigt.

\- Oh, c'est juste une cicatrice que j'ai depuis toujours, répondit-elle en baissant ses yeux vers sa poitrine. J'ai oublié de la cacher avec du fond de teint. J'étais pas censée bosser avant une bonne heure, ajouta-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ? interrogea-t-il subitement.

\- J'ai 18 ans, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec aplomb.

\- Vous mentez, l'accusa-t-il directement.

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Parce que vous avez 15 ans.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Si je vous dis que j'ai 18 ans, c'est que j'ai 18 ans ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Non, je sais que vous avez 15 ans, rétorqua-t-il fermement en secouant la tête. Rhabillez-vous ! exigea-t-il ensuite, le regard sévère.

\- Comment vous pouvez bien savoir l'âge que j'ai ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? questionna-t-elle, toujours en sous-vêtements devant lui. Les gens normaux seraient contents de savoir que je suis plus jeune.

\- Je le sais parce que je sais qui vous êtes. Que vous ayez 15 ans m'embête beaucoup car vous êtes mineure et que c'est illégal de coucher avec une jeune fille de votre âge. Et ces gens que vous qualifiez de normaux ne le sont pas du tout ! répondit-il, point par point.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant légèrement son nez. Non, je suis sûre que vous bluffez.

\- Vous ne vous appelez pas Ruby mais bien Holly Potter, commença-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, après un instant de silence. Vous avez actuellement 15 ans et vous aurez 16 ans dans quelques semaines car vous êtes née le 31 juillet 1980. Et, par-dessus tout, vous êtes une sorcière et vous auriez dû commencer votre formation à Poudlard il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, rhabillez-vous ! insista-t-il, agacé.

\- Waw… s'exclama-t-elle en ramassant sa robe et en la renfilant. Vous êtes vachement doué. Vous pouvez me prédire l'avenir aussi ? ajouta-t-elle en remontant la fermeture éclair.

\- Dites-moi plutôt comment vous vous êtes retrouvée dans ce bordel au lieu de faire l'idiote ! ordonna-t-il sèchement, irrité par son attitude.

\- Donc, vous ne voulez pas baiser. Vous voulez juste connaître la vie de la pute que vous refusez de baiser. C'est original… déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit sur le dos bras écartés. Alors, voici comment commence la tragique histoire de Holly Potter, puisque vous le demandez si gentiment, débuta-t-elle en soupirant, ironique. La petite Holly n'avait qu'un an quand ses deux parents sont morts dans un tragique accident qui lui a laissé cette vilaine cicatrice sur le sein droit. La fillette a alors été confiée à son oncle et à sa tante, qui, au lieu de l'aimer et de la chérir comme leur hippopotame de fils, l'ont considérée comme une moins que rien et l'ont obligée à travailler comme domestique chez eux, dès que ses petits bras furent capables de supporter un certain poids et qu'elle fut capable de comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elle. »

Elle soupira, déjà lasse de raconter sa vie à cet inconnu bizarre, s'interrompant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

L'homme ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter son histoire, bras croisés, devant elle.

« En grandissant, les tâches devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, son travail dans cette maison de plus en plus pénible et les demandes de son oncle et de sa tante de plus en plus exigeantes. De plus, pour ne rien gâcher, après quelques années, son oncle s'aperçut qu'il pouvait utiliser la fillette pour le servir d'une tout autre manière… Il commença donc à abuser d'elle puisqu'il l'avait sous la main et qu'il était obligé de la nourrir, autant qu'elle lui serve à tout. »

L'homme, qui restait impassible, était néanmoins choqué par ses révélations et l'écoutait de plus en plus attentivement malgré la façon désinvolte et sarcastique dont elle parlait.

« À 11 ans, Holly reçut une étrange lettre pour une école de magie qui s'appelait Poudlard. Son oncle et sa tante faillirent s'étouffer à la vue de ce courrier, ils la punirent aussitôt et l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre – un charmant petit placard à balais situé sous l'escalier – pendant plusieurs semaines afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre dans cette école. Personne ne s'inquiéta de ne pas la voir arriver à Poudlard car sa tante avait répondu qu'elle comptait l'envoyer dans une autre école de magie. Holly resta donc enfermée dans cette baraque pourrie avec sa double casquette de servante et de poupée gonflable jusqu'à ce que sa tante se rende finalement compte que son mari couchait avec sa nièce. Elle entra dans une rage folle et, au lieu de prévenir la police et de foutre cet homme infect dehors comme toute personne normalement constituée, elle lui ordonna plutôt de mettre la gamine de 13 ans dehors. En même temps, venant de gens qui font vivre quelqu'un dans un réduit d'à peine un mètre cinquante, pendant douze ans, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. J'aurais dû le voir venir… réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Bref ! Comme elle était à la rue, elle a essayé de se débrouiller un peu toute seule en faisant la manche et en cherchant des petits boulots, sans trop de résultat. Puis, un jour elle est tombée sur Monsieur Strumpet qui lui proposa une chambre, de la nourriture, des vêtements et un salaire en échange de ses services aux messieurs. Entre se faire troncher par un gros morse dégoûtant pour rien ou par d'autres gros porcs pour de l'argent, il n'y a pas vraiment photo… Elle accepta donc sans trop hésiter et, la voici, devant vous, pour le plaisir de vos yeux et de vos oreilles ! Tadam ! » finit-elle en faisant un geste théâtral avec ses bras.

Son client l'observa durant de nombreuses secondes en silence avant de finalement décréter :

« Vous allez venir avec moi.

\- C'est hors de question. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Vous êtes peut-être un cinglé qui va me tuer et me découper en morceaux.

\- N'est-ce pas le risque que vous prenez à chaque fois que vous acceptez un nouveau client ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Si, mais Carl veille quand même au grain, répondit-elle, confiante.

\- S'il prenait l'envie à un malade de vous étrangler, votre Carl ne vous serait d'aucune utilité. Il vous retrouverait morte dans votre chambre miteuse, déclara-t-il méchamment.

\- Ouais… Peut-être, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Venez avec moi dans ce cas.

\- Non, refusa-t-elle, une fois de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va vous manquer, si vous partez ? Votre vie idyllique ? Vos amis ? Votre famille ? Votre superbe logement de fonction ? Votre travail si stimulant ? questionna-t-il, sarcastique. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui peut vous arriver de pire que maintenant ?

\- Pas grand-chose, en effet… répondit-elle songeuse.

\- Alors ?

\- OK, répliqua-t-elle finalement en se levant du lit. De toute façon, même si vous me tuez, ce sera toujours mieux que de continuer de vivre ainsi.

\- Parfait. Venez ici et tenez-vous bien à moi, exigea-t-il en pointant du doigt le sol juste devant lui.

\- Oh, vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous voulez un câlin ? demanda-t-elle en venant se placer où il l'exigeait et en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Fermez-la, espèce d'idiote sans cervelle », grinça-t-il en encerclant sa taille et en la tenant fermement entre ses bras.

La jeune fille fut fortement compressée, elle eut la sensation que tous ses membres et tous ses organes se détendaient et se distordaient en tourbillonnant dans le néant, puis finalement ses pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme et elle eut un énorme haut-le-cœur.

Le sorcier l'écarta promptement de lui et la déplaça vivement sur le côté afin qu'elle vomisse ailleurs que sur lui puis il attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé de rendre ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac en la maintenant toujours de ses bras pour la stabiliser et lui éviter de tomber au sol.

« C'est bon ? interrogea-t-il, agacé, quand il s'aperçut que ses spasmes se calmaient.

\- Putain ! Mais c'était quoi, ça ? Ne le faites plus jamais ! répliqua-t-elle, furieuse, en relevant son visage vers lui, après avoir essuyé sa bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Ça s'appelle transplaner

et nous le referrons, si jamais nous devons nous rendre quelque part, répondit-il.

\- Que dalle ! Moi, je ne fais plus ça ! Vous avez vu comme j'ai dégobillé ? répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

\- Vous ferez ce que l'on vous dit, rétorqua-t-il, en passant devant elle. Suivez-moi.

\- Ouais, tu peux compter là-dessus, coco… » marmonna-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres jusqu'à parvenir devant une maison en briques à la façade défraîchie, qui semblait tout aussi sale et décrépie que les autres habitations de ce charmant quartier résidentiel, l'homme ouvrit la porte, entra puis referma quand Ruby fut entrée à son tour.

L'intérieur n'était pas franchement mieux que l'extérieur. Ça sentait le renfermé, il y avait de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée dans tous les coins, la déco datait minimum des années 1960, les pièces étaient minuscules et il n'y avait quasiment rien comme meubles mis à part des étagères et des bibliothèques couvertes de centaines, voire de milliers, de livres.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'homme en noir et demanda en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

« Je peux connaître votre nom pour savoir par qui je vais avoir l'extrême honneur de me faire trucider ?

\- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et je ne vais pas vous trucider , répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Severus Rogue ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée. C'est pas courant comme nom. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? À part aller aux putes une fois l'an, je veux dire.

\- Je suis professeur de potions à l'école Poudlard et je vous serais gré de surveiller votre langage, déclara-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en la fixant de ses yeux noirs. Vous parlez comme une charretière !

\- Désolée mais je ne suis pas une pute de luxe, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

\- Taisez-vous, ce sera plus simple… » soupira-t-il, épuisé, en se massant les tempes d'une main.

La jeune fille fit une grimace, énervée par cet homme et ses exigences, puis elle se dirigea vers le canapé deux places rongé aux mites, qui trônait au milieu du minuscule salon et qui occupait quasiment toute la pièce, et se laissa tomber lourdement dedans, toujours bras croisés dans une attitude renfrognée.

Severus la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil puis il se dirigea résolument vers la cheminée, qui se trouvait face au canapé, alluma un feu d'un simple coup de baguette magique, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dedans, griffonna un mot à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il venait de faire apparaître et le laissa tomber dans les flammes vertes sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ruby.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est quoi encore ce délire ? demanda-t-elle, totalement dépassée.

\- Je viens d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un et préparez-vous car il ne va pas tarder à apparaître dans cette même cheminée. »

Effectivement, à peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un grand sorcier avec une robe pourpre, un chapeau pointu assorti, une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur le bout de son nez apparut dans l'âtre, provoquant la montée en puissance des flammes vertes.

La jeune fille, effrayée, ramena ses jambes contre son buste et observa le vieil homme sortir de la cheminée en s'exclamant :

« Putain ! Mais comment vous avez fait ça ? Il va cramer, le vieux !

\- Il ne va pas brûler, rassurez-vous, et j'ai utilisé de la poudre de cheminette.

\- C'est quoi de la…

\- Je vous expliquerai peut-être une autre fois. En attendant, fermez-la ! » l'interrompit-il, le regard noir.

La rousse se tut en fronçant ses sourcils et en plissant le nez, contrariée, et le vieillard demanda :

« Severus, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Pour ça ! » répondit-il sèchement en pointant du doigt l'adolescente qui était en train de râler sur son canapé.

Le vieil homme dirigea son regard bleu ciel vers elle, haussa les sourcils et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la reconnaissant, apparemment embarrassé.

« J'exige une explication ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était en France, à Beauxbâtons ! C'est ce que vous avez dit à tout le monde ! rugit-il, visiblement très mécontent.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas très gentil… fit observer la jeune fille pour qui il était apparemment impossible de se taire plus de deux minutes consécutives.

\- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous demande de vous taire ? répliqua Rogue, énervé, en se tournant vers elle.

\- OK, OK ! répondit-elle en levant les mains. Continuez à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce… Ça ne me dérange pas du tout…

\- Alors ? pressa Severus en reportant son attention sur le directeur.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Dans une maison close du côté des Moldus, si vous voulez tout savoir, répondit-il brièvement. Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'elle suivait son cursus en France puisque, manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je voulais la protéger en la tenant éloignée de notre monde le plus possible et de la célébrité qui aurait été la sienne si elle avait grandi parmi des sorciers, se justifia simplement le vieux sorcier.

\- Eh bien ! C'est une belle réussite ! rétorqua-t-il, sarcastique. Holly Potter, la fille de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, la fille qui a survécu, se retrouve catin dans un bordel moldu ! Super, votre protection ! Très réussi !

\- Très honnêtement, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Severus, répondit calmement Dumbledore. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux, j'ai œuvré pour le plus grand bien en détruisant les Horcruxes de Voldemort un par un et je n'ai pas jugé utile d'aller rechercher Mademoiselle Potter puisque sa tante m'avait assuré qu'elle l'avait inscrite à Beauxbâtons. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille à Poudlard mais j'avais oublié cette histoire de lettre automatique… Heureusement qu'elles s'envoient toutes seules et que Pétunia n'a pas voulu l'envoyer à Poudlard… ajouta-t-il en frottant sa barbe, pensif.

\- Vous êtes un vieil égoïste manipulateur et sans scrupule ! Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas Pétunia Dursley ! Comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'elle détestait Lily parce qu'elle était une sorcière contrairement à elle ! Vous saviez très bien que ce n'était que des mensonges mais puisque Potter ne vous était d'aucune utilité, vous l'avez laissée moisir là où elle était ! Pire : ça vous arrangeait bien puisque vous aviez oublié de la faire disparaître des registres de jeunes sorciers à contacter à leurs 11 ans ! rétorqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Pu… Purée ! Vous connaissez toute ma famille ou quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en se reprenant in extremis.

\- Potter… gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

\- La ferme, j'ai pigé… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

\- Je suis pratiquement certain que vous saviez où elle était et ce qui lui arrivait, reprit Severus en fusillant le vieil homme du regard. Alors, dites-moi la vraie raison de votre absence de réaction la concernant », ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le directeur observa attentivement son employé durant plusieurs secondes avant de faire de même avec la jeune fille qui se trouvait sur son canapé à les écouter discuter et il déclara finalement :

« Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de voir un nouveau mage noir grandir et se développer. Alors j'ai préféré la laisser là où elle se trouvait.

\- Vous êtes vraiment immonde, répondit Rogue d'une voix basse.

\- On est parfois obligé de faire quelques sacrifices lorsque l'on souhaite atteindre un idéal, répliqua le vieil homme, philosophe, sans le moindre remord.

\- Et, évidemment, vous allez me dire qu'elle n'aura jamais sa place à Poudlard étant donné que tout le monde la croit inscrite à Beauxbâtons et le retard qu'elle a accumulé sur ses camarades.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Encore un prétexte derrière lequel vous vous cachez pour ne pas admettre devant tous que vous avez menti.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez me faire une leçon de moral.

\- Allez-vous-en, j'en ai assez entendu… demanda Severus, las.

\- Si vous le désirez, je pourrais me charger de Miss Potter, proposa Dumbledore.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Dégagez et foutez-lui la paix ! s'écria-t-il, menaçant.

\- Très bien, très bien… »

Le sorcier n'insista pas davantage, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et disparut comme il était apparu.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce chapitre vous a donné envie de découvrir la suite de l'histoire ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Le marché

_Coucou!_

 _Eh bien! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel accueil pour cette fiction^^ Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir :-D_

 _Merci aussi à adenoide! Oui, c'est certain que Holly n'a pas eu une vie idyllique, en grande partie, à cause de Dumby… Dumbledore a juste eu peur, il ne voulait pas d'un autre Tom Jedusor. Il a maintenu Holly éloignée puisqu'il pensait qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs car elle avait résisté au sortilège de mort._

 _Voici donc la suite de notre histoire._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le marché**

Severus s'était laissé tomber dans son canapé, à côté de la jeune fille, avait renversé sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux en soufflant par le nez pour tenter de calmer la sourde colère qui grondait dans son cœur et lui tordait les entrailles.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était ce papy, déclara tout à coup Holly, mais, si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est un gros connard qui a fait croire à tout le monde que je me la coulais douce en France, qui m'a laissé moisir chez les Dursley et qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour m'aider alors qu'il savait très bien que j'avais fini dans un bordel.

\- C'est rigoureusement exact, Miss Potter, se contenta de répondre Rogue, sans relever les insultes présentes dans sa phrase.

\- Cool, c'est bon à savoir… répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Si un jour je le vois agoniser juste à mes pieds, je le pousserai et je continuerai mon chemin alors.

\- Vous êtes encore bien plus charitable que moi dans ce cas…

\- Dites, Severus, reprit la jeune fille, s'apprêtant à poser une question.

\- Ne m'appelez pas _Severus_ ! l'interrompit-il aussitôt en relevant la tête et en la fusillant du regard. Pour vous, c'est _Monsieur_ ou _professeur Rogue_.

\- Vous déconnez ou quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, scandalisée, les yeux ronds. Je n'irai jamais dans votre foutue école de sorcellerie puisque le vieux fou ne veut pas de moi, alors il est hors de question que je vous appelle _professeur Rogue_. Et je ne vous appellerai pas non plus _Monsieur_ parce que je ne suis pas votre boniche !

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'être ma boniche ou pas. Il s'agit simplement de la moindre des politesses quand on ne connaît pas la personne. Apparemment, je vais devoir refaire votre éducation.

\- Vous ne referez rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère, en se levant vivement du fauteuil. Je ne resterai pas ici ! Je me casse ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de vous suivre ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Parvenue dans le hall, Holly actionna plusieurs fois la clenche mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

« Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ! ordonna-t-elle en se tournant alors vers l'homme qui s'était levé aussi et l'observait depuis le salon.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir chez vous ! Je veux retourner chez Carl !

\- Ici, vous vous trouvez à un peu plus de soixante kilomètres de Londres et vous n'avez pas le moindre sou en poche. Et je ne vais certainement pas vous ouvrir pour vous permettre de retourner vous prostituer, il en est hors de question, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Mais vous êtes quoi à la fin ? Mon père ? Mon sauveur ? Un assistant social particulièrement relou ? questionna-t-elle, agacée. Que ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ?

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça… soupira-t-il en fixant ses yeux verts qui lui semblaient si familiers. Écoutez, je vous propose un marché : restez ici cette nuit et réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie. Si vous souhaitez apprendre à devenir une vraie sorcière et à vous intégrer dans notre monde, je vous y aiderai. Si vous me dites que vous voulez retourner chez votre Carl et finir votre pitoyable vie là-bas, je vous y reconduirai et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.

\- Mais le vieux a dit à tout le monde que j'étais étudiante en France alors que je ne sais même pas faire de magie… répliqua-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je m'en moque, j'inventerai quelque chose pour dire que vous êtes revenue en Angleterre, je vous apprendrai à utiliser vos pouvoirs et vous retrouverez votre place parmi nous, décréta-t-il, déterminé.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? Vous étiez un ami de mes parents ? demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Pas vraiment… Enfin, oui et non, répondit-il, hésitant.

\- Je peux réfléchir et décider ce que je veux ? Même retourner chez Carl ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Vous me donnez votre parole ? interrogea-t-elle encore, méfiante.

\- Oui, je vous la donne, acquiesça-t-il.

\- OK… soupira-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

\- Bien. Il est tard, je vais vous prêter l'une de mes chemises de nuit et vous montrer où se trouve la salle de bain pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir et enlever cette immonde couche de maquillage.

\- D'accord, je vous suis », approuva-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Rogue la conduisit à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre pour récupérer une longue chemise de nuit grisâtre dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode puis il ouvrit une seconde porte et l'engagea à entrer avec lui. Là, il sortit une serviette éponge d'un placard, un flacon de gel douche ainsi qu'une bouteille de shampoing et il se dirigea vers la baignoire pour y faire couler de l'eau chaude.

Quand il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille, il la découvrit complètement nue, ses vêtements formant un petit tas à ses pieds.

Elle se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire éclatant et déclara avec aplomb :

« Vous voyez ? Je suis bien une vraie rousse.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur ? rétorqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, aucune », répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules sans la moindre gêne.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de relever, il poussa un profond soupir et sortit de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il la vit revenir dans le salon, alors qu'il terminait de déposer un vieil oreiller et une couverture élimée sur le canapé.

Sans son maquillage, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa mère… C'est fou qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue plus tôt, se dit-il.

« Oh, non ! Je ne dors pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

\- C'est pourtant bien là que vous allez dormir, répondit-il en se redressant.

\- Oh mais je vais crever de mal au dos dans ce vieux machin tout défoncé !

\- Il faudra vous en accommoder.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier ! Transformez-le en lit ! ordonna-t-elle après avoir réfléchi un instant.

\- Il n'y a pas la place pour un lit, répliqua-t-il en désignant le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Arrangez-le, faites quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas moi !

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et couchez-vous. Si vous croyez que je vais dépenser mon énergie magique juste pour vous faire plaisir, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.

\- OK. Je dors avec vous alors, décréta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

\- Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Soyez sympa ! l'implora-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle. Vous pourrez même me faire tout ce que vous voudrez mais, par pitié, ne m'obligez pas à dormir là-dessus !

\- Non ! Et je ne veux pas vous toucher, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- D'accord, c'est moi qui vous toucherai alors. Vous voulez que je vous fasse une pipe ? proposa-t-elle, prête à tout pour ne pas passer sa nuit sur le vieux canapé.

\- NON ! hurla-t-il alors, dans une colère noire. Foutez-moi la paix et dormez où vous voulez mais pas dans mon lit ni dans ma chambre ! » s'écria-t-il en la plantant au beau milieu du salon avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Holly grimaça en observant le canapé, l'oreiller et la couverture miteuse qu'il avait mis à sa disposition, elle soupira de dépit puis se coucha dans le petit fauteuil en essayant de se mettre le mieux possible et en sachant que le lendemain elle serait toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi recroquevillée, jambes et bras repliés pour rester sous la couverture.

Rogue, après s'être calmé, avait également revêtu un pyjama et il s'était étendu dans son lit en attendant le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé cette soirée, à tout ce qu'il avait appris et à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait caché.

Il n'en revenait pas de la vie épouvantable qu'avait connu cette gamine et de la désinvolture du vieux directeur qui n'avait rien fait pour elle car il s'était aperçu qu'elle ne lui était finalement d'aucune utilité pour vaincre Voldemort et parce qu'il craignait qu'elle devienne le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son attitude à lui l'avait choqué bien plus encore que la façon d'être et l'impolitesse que Potter avait acquises dans les quartiers mal famés où elle avait passé près de trois ans.

Holly Potter… Si elle n'avait pas été également la fille de Lily, il se serait sans doute amusé de savoir que la fille du grand James Potter s'était retrouvée comme putain dans un bordel moldu. Il l'aurait même peut-être sautée pour se venger de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard. Mais pas là… Pas en voyant combien elle ressemblait à sa mère… Pas en sachant qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour la protéger… Pas en ayant connaissance de son enfance épouvantable chez les Dursley…

S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour la convaincre de rester avec lui, elle retournerait dans cet endroit misérable et gâcherait la précieuse vie que sa mère avait pris soin de préserver en donnant la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Pour Lily, il se devait d'agir, de trouver un truc, n'importe quoi…

.

« Hum… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la jeune fille à moitié éveillée, tandis que Severus lui ôtait sa couverture. Vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Non, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la soulevant du canapé.

\- Vous me foutez dehors ? interrogea-t-elle encore d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

\- Mais non », répliqua-t-il en gravissant les marches des escaliers tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il poursuivit sa marche avec une Potter à demi consciente sur les bras, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se pencha pour la déposer dans le lit qu'il venait de dupliquer et de placer le plus loin possible du sien.

« Oh, c'est un vrai lit… déclara-t-elle, heureuse, en s'enfonçant légèrement dans le matelas. Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez mais, moi, je ne bouge pas, je suis claquée.

\- Vous n'en avez pas marre de dire des idioties ? rétorqua-t-il, exaspéré, en la recouvrant d'une vraie couverture qui ne sentait pas le renfermé.

\- Hum… rit-elle brièvement. Vous n'en avez pas l'air mais vous êtes sympa finalement…

\- Taisez-vous et dormez, ordonna-t-il en se couchant dans son propre lit.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez réveillée… lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Vous voulez retourner dans le salon ? menaça-t-il.

\- Non, M'sieur… rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Bien, répondit Rogue en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit… » marmonna-t-elle, déjà presque repartie dans le monde des songes.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Severus découvrit Potter entortillée dans sa couverture, un pied dedans et un dehors, son bras droit pendant à côté du lit, son visage recouvert de plusieurs mèches rousses tourné vers lui, la bouche entrouverte.

Vraiment très glamour, se dit-il en souriant intérieurement.

Il se leva, se doucha rapidement, revêtit ses habituels vêtements noirs et descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer du thé ainsi qu'un petit-déjeuner et il s'installa à table pour lire son journal.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors qu'il lisait un article dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ , il entendit subitement une voix enjouée le saluer :

« Salut, beau brun ! »

Il releva lentement ses yeux noirs vers elle, qui lui souriait de toutes ses petites dents bien blanches, poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Si c'est pour vous moquer de moi avec des surnoms idiots, je préfère encore que vous m'appeliez _Severus_.

\- Ah ! Je savais bien qu'on allait finir par trouver un terrain d'entente ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en approchant de lui.

\- Vous êtes impossible… répondit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, je le sais, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Moi aussi, j'ai droit à un super petit-déj' comme vous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant quelques restes sur son assiette.

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Vous comptez rester ou vous voulez retourner dans votre maison close ? Parce que, si vous ne restez pas, je ne vais pas m'embêter à vous nourrir. Votre Carl n'aura qu'à le faire.

\- C'est marrant parce que, quand vous dites ça, on dirait que vous êtes jaloux, affirma la jeune fille en l'observant.

\- C'est totalement ridicule… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui serait jaloux pour une prostituée ? Tout le monde peut l'avoir du moment qu'il paie.

\- Merci, je connais le principe, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, blessée dans son orgueil.

\- Alors, votre décision ? la pressa-t-il.

\- Si je reste, vous me raconterez tout ce que vous savez sur mes parents et ce qui s'est réellement passé quand j'étais petite ? demanda-t-elle en posant à son tour une condition.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment le mieux placé pour vous en parler mais… c'est d'accord, consentit-il de mauvaise grâce.

\- OK, je reste chez vous, décréta-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Je peux d'abord avoir mon petit-déjeuner ?

\- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord et vous sembler savoir où se trouvent vos priorités, se moqua-t-il en agitant sa baguette magique pour faire venir à elle une assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés, de bacon, de champignons grillés et de toasts ainsi qu'une grande tasse de thé noir.

\- J'ai super faim ! se justifia-t-elle en regardant avec envie tout ce qui arrivait vers elle. Et puis, pour le reste, ça fait quinze ans que je suis dans l'ignorance, quelques minutes de plus ne vont pas me tuer », ajouta-t-elle avant d'entamer son repas.

Lorsqu'elle fut repue, la jeune fille posa ses couverts sur la table, but la dernière gorgée de son thé, releva ses yeux verts vers l'homme qui venait de poser son journal pour l'observer et déclara, sincère :

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

\- Vous vous payez ma tête ? interrogea-t-il, sceptique, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Pourquoi vous croyez toujours que je me moque de vous ?

\- Parce que vous êtes tellement sarcastique que j'ignore quand vous parlez sérieusement.

\- Bienvenu au club ! »

Rogue esquissa un léger et furtif sourire en coin face à sa réponse si spontanée et la jeune fille qui l'avait remarqué s'exclama alors avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en le pointant du doigt :

« Oh ! Je rêve ou vous avez vraiment souri !

\- On ne pointe pas du doigt, Potter, c'est impoli, répliqua-t-il en repoussant sa main qu'il jugeait bien trop proche de son visage. Et je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

\- Oh, si ! Vous le savez mais vous faites semblant, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. Je suis contente de voir que vous pouvez sourire, ça me rassure un peu et, en plus, ça vous va bien, vous êtes moins effrayant comme ça.

\- Vous êtes énervante.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi vous avez tellement tenu à me garder chez vous puisque je vous saoule tellement, dit-elle avant de faire une moue songeuse. Alors, vous voulez bien m'expliquez ça et tout ce que vous savez sur mon passé ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Allez d'abord vous habiller. Je vous expliquerai tout après, décréta-t-il en faisant un signe vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

\- Je veux bien mais je n'ai que mes vêtements d'hier… Et j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'étiez pas franchement fan de ma robe en latex… » répondit-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Severus se figea quelques instants en la voyant reproduire exactement le même geste que sa mère faisait aussi lorsqu'elle était nerveuse puis il se reprit bien vite et déclara :

« J'ai nettoyé et modifié vos vêtements par magie. Je les ai rendus plus conventionnels et moins tape à l'œil. Ils sont toujours dans la salle de bain.

\- OK. J'y vais alors », répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Dans la salle de bain, Holly découvrit sa robe et ses sous-vêtements soigneusement pliés sur un petit meuble. Son soutien-gorge et sa culotte étaient toujours verts mais ils étaient désormais tout à fait adaptés pour une jeune fille de 15 ans en coton opaque élastique. Quant à sa robe, elle avait également conservé sa couleur d'origine mais elle était à présent taillée dans un tissu en lin, comportait de petites manches courtes qui couvraient ses épaules, un décolleté rond qui cachait sa poitrine et la jupe fluide s'évasait à partir de la taille et s'arrêtait au niveau de ses genoux.

Elle enfila ses habits, en songeant que cet homme sombre avait quand même du goût et connaissait bien ce qui convenait pour une adolescente de son âge, attacha rapidement ses cheveux, qu'elle avait grossièrement peigné avec ses doigts, en une queue de cheval puis elle redescendit et le retrouva attablé dans la cuisine d'où il n'avait pas bougé.

Rogue, qui l'avait entendue arriver, observa rapidement sa tenue, se fit la réflexion qu'elle lui allait bien mieux que son horrible et immonde robe en latex et l'écouta déclarer en la voyant prendre le bas de sa robe entre ses doigts :

« Merci. C'est joli, ce que vous avez fait.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit-il en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Merci aussi pour le petit-déjeuner et pour le lit, ajouta-t-elle, tant qu'elle y était, se disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remercié pour cela et qu'il n'était pas du tout obligé de faire ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Où est donc passé votre mauvaise humeur et votre fichu caractère ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil, étonné.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas une garce agressive à la base, répondit-elle honnêtement. C'est juste une carapace que j'ai dû me forger pour survivre. C'est une sorte de mécanisme de défense…

\- Je comprends, lui assura-t-il en fixant ses yeux verts.

\- Alors, vous voulez bien me raconter un peu tout ce que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en venant se rasseoir à la table.

\- Si je dois vous raconter tout ce que vous ignorez, ça risque de prendre des heures, voire des jours entiers… soupira-t-il, railleur.

\- Sûrement, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais puisque vous êtes prof et qu'on est en juillet, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire.

\- Très bien… Allons-y dans ce cas », approuva-t-il avant d'entamer le début de son histoire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

_Coucou!_

 _J'ai décidé de publier mes chapitres le vendredi. Donc, je vous offre le chapitre 3, aujourd'hui, vous aurez le 4 ce vendredi puis les autres chaque vendredi jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire ;-)_

 _Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos "follow" et mise en favori, ça me fait super plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci également à Maud, Cocolita1804 et adenoide. Et, adenoide, c'est sûr que Rogue n'a pas des pensées très catholiques^^ Heureusement que c'est aussi la fille de Lily et pas uniquement celle de James! Sinon, je crois qu'on aurait même pas eu d'histoire!^^_

 _Voici la suite pour vous ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

Severus lui avait brièvement résumé toute son histoire : le règne de la terreur avec les Mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait organisé la résistance, la guerre contre Voldemort, la prophétie qui n'était finalement qu'un simple délire de voyante puisque Dumbledore avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à lui seul l'année précédente, l'assassinat de ses parents, le fait que tout le monde l'ait crue expatriée en France, …

Puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il n'avait compris qu'hier seulement : le mensonge de Dumbledore, ses manœuvres pour faire croire à tous qu'elle vivait tranquillement ailleurs, son désir de ne pas la voir arriver à Poudlard, la volonté du vieillard de la tenir écartée du monde des sorciers pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir se développer un nouveau mage noir et son abandon à son triste sort afin de soi-disant préserver le plus grand bien.

Holly, fascinée par son récit, l'avait sagement écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois, trop occupée à enregistrer et intégrer tout ce qu'elle entendait pour vouloir poser une question et risquer de perdre le fil de cette histoire extraordinaire. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle constata qu'il avait fini et qu'il s'était tu, elle releva son regard vers lui et demanda :

« Et pour mes parents et les Dursley ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous les connaissiez.

\- Lily, sa sœur Pétunia et moi-même habitions dans le même village lorsque nous étions enfants. C'est comme ça que je les ai rencontrées, répondit-il brièvement.

\- Et mon père ?

\- Il était à Poudlard, en même temps que moi, dit-il en faisant une légère grimace, agacé rien qu'à l'évocation de son géniteur. Nous étions tous du même âge mais votre père et votre mère ont été répartis à Gryffondor tandis que j'allais à Serpentard.

\- Vous n'étiez pas amis, déclara-t-elle, clairvoyante.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

\- Mais bien avec ma mère ?

\- Au début, oui.

\- Vous ne voulez pas en parler.

\- Non. »

Holly se tut, respectant son silence et son choix, puis elle lui demanda quelques secondes plus tard, intriguée :

« Pourquoi vous voulez m'aider alors ? Vous n'étiez pas un proche de mes parents, rien que de parler de mon père vous hérisse le poil et, moi aussi, on dirait que je vous embête… Vous ne me devez rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de moi.

\- Je pense que vous méritez une vie meilleure que celle qu'était la vôtre jusqu'à présent. Et, à une époque, votre mère et moi étions amis, répondit-il simplement.

\- Vous me promettez que vous n'allez pas me jeter dehors dans trois semaines parce que je vous saoule trop ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Je vous ai donné ma parole, dit-il fermement. Mais essayez de ne pas trop me pousser à bout non plus.

\- Moi, je ne vous promets rien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra que je fasse avec… soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- Par contre, je ne veux pas profiter de vous. Je veux vous payer un loyer ou partager les frais avec vous. J'ai un peu d'argent à la banque, déclara-t-elle, résolue.

\- Non, c'est inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent, refusa-t-il aussi sec. Gardez-le.

\- Mais non ! Je ne vais pas vous parasiter comme ça ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Je veux faire quelque chose en échange !

\- Si vous me faites encore une de vos propositions indécentes, je vous suspends en l'air par les pieds, la menaça-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, répondit-elle, moqueuse. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air, j'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas bais…. heu… que vous ne vouliez rien de tout ça, se reprit-elle bien vite. Mais, alors, dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse. S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.

\- Vous voulez vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi en échange ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Oui, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

\- Bon, dit-il en réfléchissant pendant quelques instants et en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée. Vous pourriez peut-être…

\- Faire le ménage ? proposa-t-elle d'elle-même en l'interrompant après avoir suivi le même chemin que les yeux sombres de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas, je peux trouver autre chose.

\- Non, ça va, je vais le faire, répliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête rousse de gauche à droite.

\- Que dites-vous d'une heure par jour ?

\- Je dis que ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé.

\- Vous voulez plus d'heures ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non ! rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Alors, acceptez et taisez-vous, Potter, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord ! Merci, Monsieur, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sur le _Monsieur_.

\- Vous m'appelez _Monsieur_ maintenant ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Ben, puisque je suis effectivement votre boniche, c'est dans la logique des choses… répondit-elle en rigolant.

\- Vous êtes impossible… soupira-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit, répliqua-t-elle tout sourire.

\- Eh bien, je le répète. »

La jeune fille éclata franchement de rire devant la mine dépitée de Rogue puis, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sérieux, elle demanda :

« Vous voulez que je commence maintenant ?

\- Non. Vous allez venir avec moi pour acheter des vêtements, décréta-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Mais j'ai des vêtements, chez Carl, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- S'ils sont du même acabit que votre superbe robe en latex, je ne veux même pas les voir.

\- OK, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, sachant qu'il n'y avait probablement aucune chance qu'il sauve un seul de ses vêtements parmi ceux qu'elle avait.

\- Levez-vous alors, s'impatienta-t-il tout à coup.

\- Oui ! Pardon, pardon ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant promptement et en le rejoignant. Dites, on n'y va pas en transplamachinchose quand même ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- C'est le transplanage ou la poudre de cheminette. À vous de choisir, rétorqua-t-il alors.

\- La poudre de cheminette, c'est quand le vieux s'est immolé par le feu dans votre cheminée ? interrogea-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Absolument mais c'est tout à fait indolore.

\- Vous n'avez pas une voiture ? demanda-t-elle encore en grimaçant.

\- Non ! Maintenant, décidez-vous, Potter ! » la pressa-t-il, agacé.

La jeune fille fit une moue contrariée en fronçant son petit nez en trompette, pas franchement ravie de se voir obligée de choisir entre la peste et le choléra, puis subitement, décrétant qu'elle avait déjà pris trop de temps à tergiverser et à réfléchir, Severus se saisit de son poignet, la rapprocha de lui, entoura fermement sa taille de ses bras et déclara :

« Temps écoulé, Potter ! On transplane ! »

Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle déserte, à proximité du Chaudron Baveur, et Severus écarta aussitôt de lui la jeune fille qui vomit directement son petit-déjeuner, comme la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa en s'essuyant la bouche, blanche comme un linge, elle le fusilla du regard et déclara :

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça !

\- La prochaine fois, peut-être vous déciderez-vous plus vite, rétorqua-t-il, sans le moindre remord.

\- Ouais ben excusez-moi mais avoir le choix entre une cheminée en flammes et ça ce n'est pas vraiment très réjouissant ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Ça va bien plus vite que vos précieuses voitures moldues.

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais on n'est pas malade en voiture, objecta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parlez pour vous, répondit-il en haussant brièvement les sourcils.

\- Non, vous rigolez ? Vous êtes malade en voiture mais pas en faisant la transportation de la mort qui tue ? interrogea-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Transplanage, Potter, la corrigea-t-il. Apprenez et familiarisez-vous avec le lexique et la culture sorcière, conseilla-t-il, railleur, sans répondre à sa question.

\- Et, en plus, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? questionna-t-elle encore en levant un sourcil roux.

\- Langage, Potter, la reprit-il immédiatement. Ici, nous risquons de croiser des gens que je connais, alors essayez de vous comporter comme une personne civilisée, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander… ajouta-t-il, pas très convaincu, en commençant à marcher d'un pas vif et déterminé vers le pub sorcier.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! répliqua-t-elle en accourant vers lui pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Purée, vous n'êtes pas drôle !

\- Personne ne prétendra le contraire… », répondit-il sombrement avant d'ajouter en se dégageant brusquement et en s'éloignant d'elle presque horrifié qu'elle ait voulu le prendre par le bras : « Mais, par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?

\- Ben, rien ! Je voulais juste vous tenir le bras pour marcher à côté de vous ! se défendit-elle aussitôt, totalement larguée. Ça aussi c'est interdit ?

\- Oui, personne n'a le droit de me toucher ! rétorqua-t-il directement en l'observant comme si elle était complètement folle.

\- Personne à part Cannelle, fit-elle remarquer avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, ravie d'avoir trouvé de quoi l'embêter.

\- Fermez-la, Potter, et suivez-moi à présent, répondit-il après avoir soufflé un bon coup en se pinçant l'arête du nez, irrité par cette satanée gamine de malheur. Je compte rentrer chez moi avant la nuit.

\- OK, ça va, je ne vous touche pas, je la ferme et je vous suis », dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui sans être trop près.

Rogue l'examina durant quelques secondes, incertain, avant de l'entendre ajouter :

« Je suis sage comme une image. »

Les mains derrière son dos, balançant son buste de gauche à droite, elle lui fit encore un immense sourire niais et battit des cils pour le convaincre.

Il se contenta de soupirer une nouvelle fois et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Arrivé à l'établissement sorcier, Rogue traversa la salle où quelques clients dégustaient un petit-déjeuner ou buvaient déjà une Bièraubeurre, il salua Tom, le barman, d'un mouvement sec de la tête sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur lui en le voyant se promener avec une jolie jeune fille comme Holly et il ressortit dans l'arrière-cour où étaient entreposés quelques caisses et tonneaux vides.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y a rien.

\- Vous taire est apparemment un concept qui vous est totalement étranger », répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Ensuite, il s'empara de sa baguette magique, tapota quatre briques bien précises à l'aide de sa pointe et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser le passage s'ouvrir devant eux.

Holly écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, vraiment pas habituée à ce genre d'événement magique, puis elle rattrapa vivement le sorcier qui s'était déjà avancé sur le Chemin de Traverse et saisit sa manche de peur de le perdre de vue dans toute cette foule.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir en voyant sa main agripper son vêtement, fronça les sourcils, puis l'entendit déclarer :

« Marchez moins vite alors ! Je ne connais rien, moi, ici et je ne veux pas me perdre ! Comment je fais pour ressortir après, si vous n'êtes pas avec moi ? »

Voyant ses grands yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude et d'angoisse face à cette situation nouvelle et tout ce monde qui se pressait autour d'elle, Severus défronça ses sourcils, détacha gentiment sa main de son vêtement et répondit :

« Marchez légèrement devant moi, si vous avez peur de vous perdre. Mais il n'y a aucun risque, je saurai toujours vous retrouver.

\- Ouais mais si vous ne voulez pas me retrouver et que vous m'abandonnez là, je serai bien avancée… » marmonna-t-elle, défiante, en s'avançant un peu devant lui.

Rogue secoua la tête se disant que malgré ce qu'elle avait fait durant les trois dernières années de sa vie elle était aussi méfiante que lui envers les gens, voire plus, et il la mena vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers de Madame Guipure.

La clochette tinta pour annoncer leur arrivée quand ils passèrent la porte de la petite boutique et une petite femme replète et souriante vint à leur rencontre pour s'enquérir de leurs souhaits.

« Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant. Et mademoiselle ?

\- Potter. Holly Potter, répondit-il simplement.

\- Holly Potter ? répéta la sorcière en observant attentivement la jeune fille, sidérée. Mais je croyais que…

\- Miss Potter a besoin de vêtements, la coupa-t-il directement, ne voulant pas entrer dans de longues explications.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Que vous faudrait-il précisément ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite, en retrouvant sa fibre commerciale.

\- Trois robes d'été, trois d'hiver, assez simples, cela va sans dire, deux capes, quelques vêtements de nuit, des sous-vêtements, une paire de bottines et une de chaussures pour l'été, décréta-t-il.

\- Peut-être Miss Potter voudrait-elle choisir elle-même ses vêtements ? proposa la vieille femme en regardant la jeune fille, qui ne disait rien pour le contredire.

\- Non, elle a un goût épouvantable en ce qui concerne la mode, répliqua Rogue avec un rictus. Choisissez pour elle des choses qui conviennent à une jeune fille de son âge, décréta-t-il avant d'aller s'installer sur une chaise.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis ? demanda Holly en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui mais c'est à moi qu'il revient d'approuver ou non vos choix, répliqua-t-il en l'observant, bras croisés.

\- OK, chef ! » rétorqua-t-elle en faisant le salut militaire.

La couturière fut surprise que l'homme en noir ne lui fasse aucune remarque pour son dernier geste puis, après avoir rapidement pris ses mesures, elle commença à montrer différents modèles et couleurs de robes à la jeune fille et à les lui faire essayer magiquement.

Madame Guipure et Holly, après avoir reçu l'approbation de Rogue, optèrent pour une robe d'été vert d'eau, une rose pâle et une jaune clair avec une paire de sandales fermées de couleur beige avec un petit talon d'environ 5 cm, des robes hivernales émeraude, bleu foncé et bordeaux ainsi que des bottines noire et grise lacées sur le devant, une cape grise d'été et une noire pour l'hiver, de simples chemises de nuit blanches, l'une sans manche et l'autre avec, un pyjama chemise – pantalon rose en satin et un autre t-shirt – short violet.

Il ne leur restait plus que les sous-vêtements à acheter et la jeune fille se tourna alors vers le sorcier pour lui demander, espiègle :

« Vous voulez aussi voir ce que j'essaie ou je prends ce que je veux ?

\- Prenez ce que vous voulez, petite insolente, mais restez simple. Je ne tiens pas à payer des fortunes pour des futilités pareilles, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, son regard noir fixé sur elle. Ne la laissez pas faire n'importe quoi et prévenez-moi quand vous aurez enfin terminé », ordonna-t-il à la couturière avant de se lever de sa chaise et de sortir du magasin.

Rogue disparut dans un tournoiement de cape, furieux des remarques désobligeantes que Potter avait faites devant Madame Guipure, et, une fois dehors, il se pinça l'arête du nez puis souffla pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Si cette gamine infernale ne faisait pas plus attention à ce qu'elle débitait comme âneries, elle se retrouverait bientôt suspendue dans les airs par un pied comme son charmant père s'amusait à le faire avec lui. Elle verrait bien ainsi ce que c'est de se faire humilier publiquement.

Il inspira encore de grandes bouffées d'air pour s'exhorter au calme puis il décida d'aller voir le nouveau modèle de chaudron qui venait de sortir en attendant que Princesse Potter ait terminé ses courses.

Il avait à peine fait deux pas dans la rue qu'il entendit la jeune fille le rappeler :

« Monsieur ! Revenez, s'il vous plaît. J'ai fini et je suis désolée…

\- Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous avez dit devant cette femme, pauvre idiote ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vivement vers elle, en colère.

\- Oui, je… je voulais juste plaisanter mais ce n'était pas drôle… répondit-elle en se frottant le bras, mal à l'aise. Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle, sincère, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous me faites passer pour un pervers et vous croyez vous en tirer simplement avec vos pitoyables excuses ? » interrogea-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en s'approchant d'elle.

En le voyant s'avancer d'une façon aussi menaçante vers elle, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, elle ferma ses yeux, détourna la tête et leva légèrement ses bras devant son visage.

Rogue s'arrêta net en constatant qu'elle se protégeait comme pour éviter de recevoir des coups et il lui demanda, estomaqué par sa réaction instinctive :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je… heu… je… balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court, en relevant doucement son regard vers lui en entendant que sa voix s'était adoucie.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lever la main sur vous, déclara-t-il fermement en fixant ses yeux verts. Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose.

\- Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda-t-elle encore, les yeux brillants.

\- Venez, décréta-t-il en désignant le magasin d'un signe de tête, après avoir poussé un soupir. Allons régler vos achats. »

Severus avait payé ce qu'il devait à Madame Guipure, il avait réduit la taille des paquets pour les mettre dans sa poche puis il était ressorti sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Holly qui le précédait silencieusement, n'osant plus rien dire depuis leur dernière altercation.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée marchande sorcière dans le sens contraire pour retourner au Chaudron Baveur, elle entendit soudain l'homme derrière elle lui ordonner en tapotant légèrement son épaule :

« À gauche, Potter. »

La jeune fille exécuta son ordre et se retrouva face à la devanture d'un magasin qui annonçait : « _Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._ »

« Entrez là. »

Holly actionna la poignée et fit de nouveau tinter un petit carillon, ce qui provoqua l'arrivée immédiate du vendeur de la boutique, juché sur une échelle coulissante.

« Mademoiselle Potter ! s'exclama directement le vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles et aux cheveux gris, ravi.

\- Vous me connaissez ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, en fronçant ses sourcils et en plissant son nez.

\- Bien sûr. Vous ressemblez très fortement à votre mère. Elle aussi plissait son nez de cette façon lorsqu'elle était perplexe. N'est-ce pas, professeur Rogue ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma ce dernier en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Quel plaisir pour moi de vous avoir dans ma boutique ! poursuivit-il en descendant de son échelle. Vous avez un problème avec votre baguette ? On dit que vous êtes inscrite à Beauxbâtons, c'est donc Madame Defrange qui a confectionné votre baguette ?

\- Heu… hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Miss Potter a besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, Monsieur Ollivander, répondit Rogue à sa place. Elle a malencontreusement perdu la sienne.

\- Oh, voilà qui est très fâcheux, répliqua-t-il en esquissant une grimace. Mais c'est une aubaine pour moi ! Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous proposer l'une de mes créations. Attendez que je prenne quelques mesures et je trouverai la baguette parfaite pour vous, Miss Potter », décréta le vendeur, tandis que des mètres rubans prenaient toutes sortes de mesures sur Holly, qui les observait, défiante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ollivander parut satisfait et il se dirigea à travers les sombres petites allées de sa boutique pour choisir de longues boîtes rectangulaires selon un logique que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Il revint ensuite vers elle, les déposa sur son comptoir et entreprit de les lui faire essayer une par une.

Holly répéta avec plusieurs baguettes le même mouvement de poignet que Severus lui avait discrètement montré jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander décrète qu'il avait trouvé la bonne.

« Voilà ! C'est celle-ci ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Très amusant…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ? demanda la jeune fille en observant le bout de bois avant de le lui donner.

\- C'est une excellente baguette pour les enchantements, en bois de saule, 25,6 cm, rapide et souple… Exactement la même que celle de votre mère, mis à part le cœur, expliqua le vieil homme en emballant soigneusement sa baguette.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue ainsi que de chaque sorcière ou sorcier », répliqua-t-il.

Holly sourit, Rogue paya les sept Gallions, trois Noises et cinq Mornilles que coûtait sa baguette et ils sortirent de l'établissement ensemble.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez acheté une baguette ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- Parce que vous êtes une sorcière, Potter, et que je vous ai promis de vous apprendre à en devenir une.

\- Merci, Severus. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Magie

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à adenoide et à Cocolita1804 ;-)_

 _Cocolita1804: peut-être que personne ne le saura… Qui sait?^^ ;-)_

 _Adenoide: oui, les parents ont laissé de l'argent à Gringotts, comme dans les livres, mais, moi, je parts du principe que Holly en héritera à sa majorité, quand elle aura 17 ans. Donc, pour le moment, elle est à court et c'est Rogue qui doit avancer pour elle. La vie de Severus sera moins terne, c'est sûr! Quant à Dumbledore, on va dire qu'il a tellement flippé à cause de Jedusor qu'il a préféré prévenir que guérir avec Holly, cette fois-ci, même si c'est totalement à tort._

 _Holly avait fait ses emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Severus, ils s'étaient un peu engueulés (vous allez voir que ce sera récurrent^^) puis réconciliés tacitement et Rogue avait même acheté une baguette magique à Holly parce que, je cite, "Vous êtes une sorcière, Potter, et que je vous ai promis d'apprendre à en devenir une."_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Magie**

De retour à la maison, Severus quitta l'âtre, se jeta un sort pour se nettoyer et demanda à la jeune fille qui sortait de sa cheminée à quatre pattes en toussant à cause de la suie, en se tournant vers elle :

« Alors, Potter ? Vous préférez la poudre de cheminette ou le transplanage finalement ?

\- Aucun des deux ! répliqua-t-elle en toussant encore et en se relevant. Mais passer par la cheminée c'est encore pire ! Parce que, en plus de quand même tournoyer comme des fous, on est couvert de poussière après ! Regardez comme je suis dégueulasse ! fit-elle remarquer en lui montrant sa robe qui était plus noire que blanche, ses jambes, ses bras, son visage et ses cheveux recouverts de suie. Les sorciers sont tous cinglés… »

Cette fois-ci, Rogue ne put pas s'en empêcher et il se mit à rire franchement, amusé par ses réflexions, son air scandalisé et son visage couvert de traces noirâtres.

La jeune fille l'observa, étonnée de sa réaction, puis elle se joignit à son rire également.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son sérieux, Severus pointa sa baguette magique sur elle pour la débarrasser de toute cette suie, il sortit de sa poche les paquets qu'il avait miniaturisés pour les transporter plus facilement et leur rendit leur taille normale.

« Je vais vous faire un peu de place dans mon armoire pour y ranger vos vêtements, décréta-t-il en partant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle. Moi, je vais commencer par nettoyer la cuisine et ensuite je nous ferai à manger.

\- Vous savez cuisiner ? demanda-t-il, surpris, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je cuisine pour une famille de trois personnes, matin, midi et soir, depuis que j'ai 6 ans », lui apprit-elle, fataliste.

Rogue se contenta de grimacer, peiné pour elle à l'évocation de cette information, et il monta à l'étage avec ses affaires.

.

Quand il redescendit dans la cuisine, Severus trouva Holly qui s'affairait à nettoyer patiemment et méticuleusement chaque recoin de la petite pièce, qui avait déjà retrouvé une partie de sa propreté d'antan, lorsque sa mère tenait impeccablement la maison sous le joug impitoyable de son père.

« Vous avez bien avancé, déclara-t-il, après avoir observé la pièce, les mains derrière son dos. Avec vous, la maison brillera comme un sou neuf en seulement quelques heures.

\- Merci ! répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en souriant. Mais j'ai de l'entraînement, je suis une pro, c'est pour ça ! ajouta-t-elle, amusée, en se remettant à la tâche.

\- Arrêtez, demanda-t-il tout à coup, après avoir pâli.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas me comporter aussi mal que les Dursley envers vous. Vous n'êtes pas ma servante. Vous n'avez pas à faire cela. Je pourrais très bien le faire moi-même à l'aide de la magie, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les Dursley, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Et je sais bien que vous ne me considérez pas comme votre servante. C'est moi qui veux le faire pour vous remercier de m'héberger. »

Severus grimaça, incertain, puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous. S'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord… approuva-t-il finalement, vaincu par son regard émeraude.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là et occupez-vous en attendant le dîner, décréta-t-elle en le chassant de la cuisine. Je suppose que vous mangez tout ce qu'il y a dans vos placards et votre frigo, donc je me débrouillerai avec ça.

\- Très bien », consentit-il en quittant la pièce.

.

Environ une heure plus tard, Severus qui lisait un ouvrage de sa bibliothèque sentit une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de sa cuisine venir lui chatouiller les narines. Intrigué, il referma son bouquin, le posa sur la table basse et se leva pour aller voir ce que Potter lui préparait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la pièce, il se figea sur le pas de la porte.

La cuisine resplendissait de propreté et la jeune fille était en train de faire rissoler des pommes de terre dans une poêle en fredonnant une chanson, tandis qu'un petit rôti dorait au four en compagnie de tomates agrémentées d'herbes, de poivre et de gros sel.

« Coucou ! fit-elle, joviale, quand elle le remarqua. C'est presque prêt. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, si vous voulez, décréta-t-elle en coupant le feu avant de se baisser pour regarder la viande.

\- Ça sent très bon, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'installant à table.

\- Merci ! J'espère que ça vous plaira », répliqua-t-elle en éteignant le four.

Elle ouvrit ensuite l'armoire au-dessus d'elle, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'appuya contre le plan de travail afin d'attraper deux assiettes et deux verres.

Constatant qu'elle peinait à atteindre l'étagère où se trouvaient rangés les verres, Rogue les fit venir à lui d'un simple coup de baguette magique, avant de déclarer, moqueur :

« Il faudra rapidement que je vous apprenne à lancer ce sort. Vous êtes vraiment minuscule…

\- Ce qui est petit est mignon ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, aucunement vexée.

\- C'est ce que vous disiez à vos clients pour les rassurer ? » interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Holly partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable suite à sa remarque à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde et, après avoir disposé les couverts et le reste de la vaisselle sur la table, elle répondit :

« Non, il ne valait mieux pas faire de réflexion, tout simplement. »

Elle enfila ensuite des maniques, ouvrit la porte du four et en sortit le plat de viande et de tomates. Elle le posa sur la table, coupa des tranches de rôti, servit Rogue en pommes de terre, viande et tomates en premier puis elle attendit debout à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'elle n'avait servi que lui et qu'elle restait plantée à côté de la table. Vous n'allez pas me regarder pendant que je mange tout seul ! Servez-vous et mangez avec moi !

\- Pardon ! C'est un réflexe ! répliqua-t-elle en secouant sa tête et en faisant ce qu'il lui disait. Ça fait presque trois ans mais c'est resté… C'est bizarre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de manger avec votre famille ? interrogea-t-il alors.

\- Hum, ma famille… gloussa-t-elle en finissant de se servir des pommes de terre rissolées. Non, je n'avais pas le droit. Je devais préparer le repas, les servir, attendre à côté d'eux au cas où il aurait fallu les resservir et, quand ils avaient fini, je pouvais manger ce qu'il restait, s'il restait quelque chose…

\- Potter, je…

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! le coupa-t-elle vivement en relevant ses yeux verts étincelant de colère vers lui. Je suis toujours en vie, alors, c'est bien que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, Potter. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortie, répliqua-t-il en soutenant son regard. Mais, un jour, il se peut que je leur rende une petite visite pour leur dire ma façon de penser.

\- Ce jour-là, prenez-moi avec vous, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Mais, avant, il faudra que vous m'appreniez quelques sorts.

\- Excellente idée », approuva-t-il en hochant la tête avant d'entamer son repas.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur dîner, Holly voulut se lever pour déposer les assiettes dans l'évier et faire la vaisselle mais Rogue l'interrompit d'un geste en déclarant :

« Votre heure de travaux ménagers est écoulée, Potter. Laissez-moi faire, ajouta-t-il en agitant sa baguette pour que la vaisselle se nettoie et se range toute seule.

\- C'est tellement plus facile comme ça, dit-elle, impressionnée par le procédé.

\- Nous allons bien voir si c'est aussi facile que cela en a l'air, répondit-il en sortant de sa poche la baguette magique de la jeune fille. Tenez, prenez-la, l'engagea-t-il d'un signe de tête en la lui tendant.

\- Vous allez m'apprendre maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en s'emparant du bout de bois.

\- Si vous voulez progresser et rattraper votre retard, nous devrons nous entraîner tous les jours, répliqua-t-il fermement. Maintenant, levez-vous et suivez-moi », décréta-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Holly se leva de sa chaise et suivit l'homme qui la conduisit au sous-sol par une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

Il faisait fort sombre et très froid dans cette cave mais Rogue remédia vite au problème en éclairant la pièce et en réchauffant l'atmosphère d'un simple coup de baguette.

« Bien. Commençons par les bases, décréta-t-il avec un air professoral. Votre baguette n'est rien d'autre qu'une sorte de catalyseur pour vos pouvoirs magiques. Elle vous permet de les concentrer en elle afin de mieux les maîtriser et les contrôler.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait faire de la magie sans utiliser une baguette ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée par le sujet.

\- Absolument mais c'est extrêmement compliqué et bien peu de sorciers parviennent à réaliser une telle prouesse.

\- Vous, vous y arrivez ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

\- Pour certaines petites choses, oui. »

La jeune fille sourit, se disant qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas affaire à n'importe qui et que ce gars devait être un sorcier plutôt doué, et elle attendit qu'il poursuive son explication.

Rogue cala un instant en percevant certaines de ses pensées et en observant son sourire sincère puis il reprit fermement :

« Bref, ce n'est pas ça l'important. Tenez votre baguette dans votre main et fermez les yeux. »

Holly obtempéra puis elle l'entendit continuer :

« Bien, faites le vide en vous et concentrez-vous uniquement sur vous et sur ce que vous ressentez : votre respiration, le sang qui circule dans vos veines, les pulsations de votre cœur, votre chaleur corporelle et enfin votre énergie magique.

\- D'accord… » répondit-elle en soufflant pour se détendre et appliquer ses conseils.

Severus resta silencieux durant quelques minutes, le temps de la laisser se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il lui avait dit puis il finit par lui demander doucement :

« Vous y arrivez ?

\- Oui… J'entends ma respiration, je ressens les battements de mon cœur qui envoie circuler le sang partout dans mon corps, je perçois la chaleur de ma peau et je sens comme des petits fourmillements bizarres dans la main et le bras qui tiennent ma baguette, expliqua-t-elle, toujours les paupières closes.

\- C'est très bien. Pouvez-vous identifier d'où ces fourmillements proviennent ? demanda-t-il encore après l'avoir encouragée.

\- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle en se concentrant de nouveau pour trouver l'origine de sa magie. Ils… Ils viennent de mon ventre, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de recherche.

\- Ici, affirma Rogue en posant sa main au centre de son abdomen.

\- Oui, approuva-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, surprise qu'il ait su localiser si précisément l'endroit. Comment vous le savez ?

\- Le noyau magique de chaque sorcier se situe juste là, répondit-il en posant son index en dessous de son nombril. Ensuite, un flux magique remonte jusqu'à votre cœur puis il passe dans l'épaule gauche ou droite selon la main que vous utilisez pour tenir votre baguette, il se répand dans votre bras, votre main et vos doigts avant de passer dans la baguette magique et de rejaillir par son extrémité, expliqua-t-il en lui traçant le chemin en survolant son corps sans le toucher.

\- C'est génial, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'enthousiasme. Comment ça se fait que je n'aie jamais ressenti ça auparavant ?

\- C'est parce que vous n'y prêtiez aucune attention.

\- Je fais quoi maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle, exaltée par cette nouveauté.

\- Je vais vous apprendre une formule assez simple et vous allez essayer de la lancer en vous concentrant sur le trajet que parcourent vos pouvoirs dans votre corps afin de les faire passer au travers de votre baguette.

\- D'accord ! » approuva-t-elle vivement, impatiente.

Rogue commença donc son apprentissage par le traditionnel _Wingardium leviosa_ , qui était le sort que tout élève débutant en magie apprenait en premier lieu, et, quand elle fut à l'aise avec celui-là – ce qui, pour son plus grand étonnement, fut rapidement le cas –, il lui enseigna également les formules _Alohomora_ , qui permettait d'ouvrir les portes, et _Lumos_ qui étaient tous deux d'une grande simplicité.

« Ça ira pour cette fois, décréta-t-il au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures de pratique.

\- Oh, déjà ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser la magie et je ne veux pas que vous vous épuisiez, répondit-il directement.

\- Mais je suis en super forme ! objecta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Nous verrons bien, ce soir… rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre moniteur de vacances payé pour vous amuser, Potter, répliqua-t-il sèchement, agacé. J'ai des potions à préparer pour l'infirmerie.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je ne préfère pas, non, refusa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire toute seule, sans vous embêter ? demanda-t-elle encore, avide d'apprendre.

\- Vous voulez encore progresser en magie ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez remonter dans le salon et vous pouvez lire, au choix, _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac, le _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 1_ de Miranda Fauconnette, le _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ d'Emeric G. Changé, _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle, _Potions magiques_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau ou _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger_ de Quentin Jentremble, énonça-t-il en lui faisant la liste des manuels étudiés en première année.

\- Tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Vous avez le choix ainsi et, de toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez tout lu et assimilé en deux jours. J'ai tout mon temps, répondit-il, impassible.

\- D'accord alors, je vais lire un livre, approuva-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Au fait, vous mangez à quelle heure, le soir, pour savoir ?

\- À 19 h mais c'est moi qui m'occuperai du repas, cette fois-ci, répondit-il en préparant son chaudron.

\- OK ! Ça marche ! À tout à l'heure ! » répliqua-t-elle en gravissant les escaliers qui menaient au séjour.

.

Quand Rogue remonta pour préparer le souper, il trouva la jeune fille couchée dans son canapé et plongée dans le manuel de Beaulitron, passa devant elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque, trop absorbée par sa lecture, et rejoignit la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans le salon, d'où elle n'avait pas bougé, et, posté derrière elle, il déclara simplement :

« Si vous avez faim, vous pouvez venir manger, Potter. »

La jeune fille sursauta au son de sa voix, regarda à gauche et à droite puis renversa la tête en arrière pour le découvrir planté derrière elle, les mains dans le dos, un sourire ironique rivé à ses fines lèvres.

« Purée, vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se redresser en riant.

\- Vous n'avez pas la conscience tranquille ?

\- Si, mais je n'aime pas trop que l'on me surprenne de cette façon, répliqua-t-elle en posant le livre sur la table basse.

\- Moi, j'aime surprendre mes élèves, rétorqua-t-il, satisfait.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment votre élève…

\- Ah, non ? Et pourquoi pas ? questionna-t-il, étonné.

\- Parce que je n'irai jamais dans votre école de magie. Je suis plutôt une sorte d'apprentie sorcière, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ce qui ferait de moi votre maître, proposa-t-il, amusé.

\- Ah, ça ! Ça vous plairait bien ! N'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle, railleuse.

\- Allez, venez, Potter ! ordonna-t-il pour couper court à la conversation. Avec vous, tout prend toujours deux heures, tellement vous parlez, se plaignit-il.

\- Là, c'est vous qui m'avez tendu des perches, se défendit-elle en se levant. Et puis pourquoi vous m'appelez tout le temps _Potter_ ? J'ai un prénom, je vous signale.

\- C'est comme ça que je m'adresse à mes élèves, répondit-il simplement.

\- Ils s'appellent tous _Potter_ ? C'est fou ça… fit-elle en jouant sur les mots.

\- Vous êtes impossible… soupira-t-il, dépité.

\- C'est désormais un fait établi, répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Mais appelez-moi Holly, s'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle encore.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé, en s'installant à table.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que mon nom de famille est quasiment une insulte dans votre bouche et que j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes en colère contre moi quand vous m'appelez comme ça, expliqua-t-elle honnêtement en s'asseyant devant lui.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. Maintenant, taisez-vous et mangez, ordonna-t-il fermement.

\- OK… » soupira-t-elle tristement.

.

Rogue retourna dans sa cave où se trouvait son laboratoire de potions, après le souper, et Holly reprit sa lecture dans le salon, après s'être assurée qu'il ne possédait ni de télévision ni de radio et avoir déploré cet état de fait.

En remontant, à peine une heure plus tard, pour prendre un verre d'eau, Severus découvrit la jeune fille profondément endormie sur son canapé, un bras pendant dans le vide, son livre tombé au sol, son visage recouvert de mèches rousses, les lèvres entrouvertes et sa robe ayant remonté vers le haut de son corps pour découvrir ses cuisses.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite : il se doutait bien qu'elle avait puisé un peu trop dans ses ressources pour cette première expérience avec la magie. Il se pencha pour ramasser le livre, le rangea dans la bibliothèque puis se tourna de nouveau vers elle pour l'observer. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il la prit finalement dans ses bras pour la monter dans sa chambre.

Holly poussa un soupir et, inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui en entourant son cou d'un bras et en pressant sa poitrine contre son torse. Surpris par ce contact, l'homme faillit trébucher et s'étaler avec elle dans les escaliers mais il se rattrapa in extremis et souffla par le nez pour se calmer en baissant ses yeux sombres vers elle.

Constatant qu'elle était effectivement en train de dormir et que son geste n'était que fortuit, il reprit sa route et, parvenu dans sa chambre, il la coucha dans son lit. Il lui ôta ses chaussures, la recouvrit de l'édredon puis changea ses vêtements d'un simple coup de baguette magique, avant de la laisser et de redescendre pour boire son verre d'eau et terminer sa potion.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	5. La délicatesse légendaire de Rogue

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires qui sont très agréables à lire pour moi! ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Mathilde et à anonyme92 de m'avoir laissé leurs avis! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ;-) Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre précédent, je pense, ici, dans mon histoire, Holly n'a pas accès à son compte à Gringotts avant ses 17 ans ;-)_

 _Severus avait donc commencé à apprendre la magie à Holly, qui avait été épuisée par cette première expérience et qu'il avait dû porter afin de la monter dans sa chambre._

 _Voici donc la suite ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La délicatesse légendaire de Rogue**

Holly adorait la magie. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans elle durant toutes ces années. Tout était plus beau, plus spécial, plus fort avec la magie. Elle pouvait la sentir émaner de son noyau magique, situé sous son nombril, et parcourir son corps avant de passer dans son bras, sa main et ses doigts pour ressortir par l'intermédiaire de sa baguette magique qui ne la quittait plus désormais.

Rogue était un excellent professeur. Il expliquait extrêmement bien les choses, était très précis, maîtrisait tous les sujets dont il lui parlait et parvenait à répondre à toutes ses questions, même si, parfois, il lui demandait un temps de réflexion pour consulter certains livres ou envoyer une lettre à l'un de ses collègues pour confirmer ses propos afin d'être le plus exact possible.

La jeune fille trouvait qu'il se montrait plutôt patient avec elle. Évidemment, il l'envoyait souvent paître ou s'énervait quand il était de mauvaise humeur ou qu'elle le poussait à bout mais, connaissant un peu mieux son caractère désormais, elle pouvait dire qu'il faisait preuve d'une grande patience avec elle et qu'il gardait son sang-froid, la plupart du temps.

Elle aimait apprendre par elle-même dans les livres qu'il lui avait désignés puis s'appliquer à mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait lu en suivant ses conseils avisés et ses consignes strictes lorsqu'il la dirigeait lors de séances d'exercices pratiques. Il ne lui faisait jamais rien faire au hasard, tout avait son utilité, même si Holly ne comprenait pas toujours au premier coup d'œil, et elle savait qu'il agissait pour la faire progresser le mieux possible.

Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu placer sa confiance en quelqu'un avait désormais confiance en cet homme si sombre, grincheux et sarcastique que la plupart des gens redoutait. Elle, elle savait qu'il s'était forgé une carapace, un peu comme la sienne, pour se couper du monde et repousser les autres. Elle n'en savait pas encore la raison mais elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Quelqu'un de bien se cachait sous cette façade ironique, ces piques méchantes et cette extrême sévérité, elle en était certaine.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer, au lieu de rêvasser, Potter ! trancha sa voix froide.

\- Oui, pardon… » répliqua-t-elle en recommençant à touiller sa potion.

Elle en était à combien de tours déjà ? se demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

La main de Rogue se posa subitement sur la sienne, qui tenait la cuillère en bois, pour l'emprisonner et la stopper et elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, sachant qu'elle avait probablement fait une bêtise.

« Vous en êtes à douze tours et, si vous continuez, votre potion sera gâchée et il vous faudra tout recommencer, expliqua-t-il alors en répondant à la question qu'elle n'avait pas posée.

\- Vous lisez dans les esprits ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie, en l'observant intensément.

\- Seulement dans ceux qui sont une véritable passoire, comme le vôtre par exemple, répliqua-il, railleur, en relâchant sa main.

\- Vous en avez encore d'autres des super-pouvoirs comme celui-là ? interrogea-t-elle, amusée et impressionnée.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un super-pouvoir. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tout le monde peut y arriver. C'est une discipline que l'on appelle légilimancie, lui apprit-il.

\- Moi aussi, je peux le faire alors ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Essayez déjà de me préparer un chaudron de pimentine correctement. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, pas très convaincu.

\- Oh, j'essaie et je m'applique, je vous le jure ! rétorqua-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son chaudron.

\- De quelle couleur est votre potion ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Rouge.

\- Quelle sorte de rouge ? Soyez plus précise, exigea-t-il, agacé par son manque de rigueur.

\- Rouge vermillon, précisa-t-elle après quelques secondes d'observation.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous le voulez…

\- Et c'est bien, rouge vermillon ? demanda-t-elle alors, attentive.

\- C'est la teinte parfaite pour cette potion. »

Holly sourit, heureuse d'être parvenue à obtenir la _teinte parfaite_ pour la pimentine et Rogue ajouta pour diminuer son enthousiasme :

« Ne prenez pas cet air-là. C'est une potion d'une simplicité enfantine. Même un troll aveugle arriverait à faire aussi bien que vous.

\- C'est la première potion que je réussi aussi bien… répliqua-t-elle, déçue. Vous pourriez être un peu plus gentil quand même…

\- Je ne suis pas gentil et je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des gommettes à chaque fois que vous parvenez à accomplir une petite tâche sans aucune difficulté, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Ouais, merci, je suis au courant… soupira-t-elle en baissant les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? interrogea-t-il en remarquant son changement d'attitude.

\- Rien. Je fais quoi maintenant ? répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence.

\- Vous répondez à ma question : qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Vous n'êtes jamais content de ce que je fais ! explosa-t-elle tout à coup. Je ne vous demande pas des gommettes à chaque fois que je réussi un truc mais vous ne me félicitez jamais ! Et, quand par hasard, un compliment ou un encouragement vous échappe, vous vous rattrapez immédiatement en revenant casser ma joie en me disant que ce n'est pas difficile et que n'importe qui peut en faire autant ! expliqua-t-elle en s'énervant et en fixant ses yeux onyx. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Je ne vous ai rien fait, moi ! En plus, ça ne sert à rien ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Je sais bien que je suis nulle ! Vous vous fatiguez pour rien ! »

Severus observa sans rien dire ses grands yeux verts qui s'emplissaient lentement de larmes de rage, de tristesse et d'amertume, puis il la vit tourner les talons et quitter précipitamment la pièce, sans doute pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

L'homme grimaça face à sa réaction, n'ayant pas voulu lui faire autant de peine, il lança un sort de stase à sa potion et monta également à l'étage pour aller à sa recherche.

Il la retrouva dans le salon, en train de ranger les livres qui traînaient sur la table basse sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, quelques larmes roulant librement sur ses joues roses.

Le sorcier la regarda faire pendant un certain temps puis, finalement, il lui retira des mains le bouquin qu'elle venait de prendre, le reposa sur la table du salon et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Comme elle détournait la tête pour éviter de le regarder, il saisit délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à relever son visage vers lui.

« Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine », déclara-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille haussa une épaule en reniflant légèrement en prenant toujours bien soin d'éviter de croiser son regard sombre.

« Même si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est la vérité, affirma-t-il fermement. Vous savez pourquoi je me montre aussi dur envers vous ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, répondit-elle, la gorge serrée, en essuyant ses yeux d'une main.

\- Parce que je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous. Je veux vous pousser le plus loin possible, vous faire dépasser vos limites afin d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets de la connaissance et de la maîtrise de vos pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-il calmement. En ce qui vous concerne, je ne me contenterai pas de la moyenne. Je veux vous faire atteindre l'excellence.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

\- Parce que je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous êtes une excellente sorcière, intelligente, douée, habile, vive d'esprit et avec des capacités magiques extraordinaires. Je veux exploiter votre potentiel au maximum afin de vous donner les meilleurs bases possibles. Je veux vous aider à prendre votre revanche sur la vie qui a été tellement injuste et cruelle envers vous.

\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous avez dit ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Vous savez bien, maintenant, que je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire et que je ne fais pas ce genre de compliments aisément. »

Holly esquissa un sourire sincère et Rogue ajouta :

« Allez, ne faites pas l'enfant. Redescendez avec moi.

\- Techniquement, j'en suis toujours une, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, alors écoutez-moi et faites donc ce que je vous dis, maudite gamine, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, moqueur.

\- D'accord, consentit-elle. Mais avant… ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? interrogea-t-il, presque paniqué, en la voyant s'avancer résolument vers lui, l'entourer de ses bras et se blottir contre son torse.

\- Je vous fais un câlin, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en relevant son visage vers lui, tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aime pas les câlins, répliqua-t-il alors, raide comme un piquet, sans la toucher.

\- Moi si, j'en ai besoin et je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion d'en avoir jusqu'à présent. Alors, supportez quelques secondes, ce n'est pas la mort, exigea-t-elle, railleuse.

\- Sachez que cela vous coûtera plus cher, Potter…

\- Je paierai le supplément, approuva-t-elle en appuyant sa joue contre son torse. Vous savez que vous sentez bon ? ajouta-t-elle subitement.

\- Allez, ça suffit maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en la détachant de lui et en la repoussant. Vous souhaitez continuer votre potion, oui ou non ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, venez », décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cave.

.

Sourcils froncés, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Severus observait la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit voisin. Il réfléchissait afin d'essayer de déterminer pourquoi sa tristesse et ses larmes l'avaient tellement touché tout à l'heure. D'habitude, il ne se souciait guère de blesser les sentiments de ses élèves et il se moquait bien de les pousser à bout au point de les faire pleurer. Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à faire la même chose avec elle ?

Holly poussa un soupir, gigota un peu dans son lit en tirant sur sa couverture et changea de position, offrant désormais à sa vue son visage encore et toujours recouvert de quelques mèches rousses rebelles, à la place de son dos.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et poursuivit ses réflexions et ses observations silencieuses. Mis à part quelques attitudes et traits qu'elle avait hérités de cet abruti de Potter, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Les mêmes longs cheveux roux, les mêmes yeux verts, le même petit nez en trompette, la même peau si blanche et parsemée de quelques taches de rousseur…

Bien sûr quand elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était une autre affaire. Il lui semblait que jamais Lily n'avait été aussi bavarde. Sa fille par contre parlait à tout bout de champ, même lorsqu'il feignait de ne pas l'entendre, elle continuait à parler dans le vide. Ça pouvait durer des heures… Et quand elle ne parlait pas toute seule alors chantait. Tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait beau s'en plaindre et la gronder mais, au fond de lui, il appréciait sa façon d'être.

Il appréciait sa joie de vivre, sa gaité et son humour. Une personne comme elle, ayant subi des choses aussi affreuses durant son enfance, aurait pu se renfermer sur elle-même, devenir sombre, triste, amère et froide et se couper du reste du monde pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau mais pas elle. Elle avait éprouvé les pires douleurs, avait connu la faim et la solitude, elle avait touché le fond en finissant dans un bordel mais elle avait su rebondir et saisir sa chance lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à elle.

Il l'admirait pour ça. Elle avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Et même s'il ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, elle était une sorte de modèle, d'exemple à suivre pour lui et, pour cette raison, il éprouvait une espèce de fierté envers elle.

C'était pour ça qu'il la poussait autant et qu'il était tellement exigeant envers elle. Il attendait tellement de choses de sa part qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle échoue ou qu'elle n'atteigne pas la perfection. Il voulait qu'elle réussisse et il ferait tout pour ça mais, à présent, il ferait quand même un peu plus attention à ne pas la blesser. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, surtout en sachant que c'était lui, l'une de ses attitudes ou l'une de ses réflexions qui étaient la source de son chagrin.

Maudite gamine qui parvenait à faire fondre une partie de son cœur si dur et froid rien qu'en le regardant avec ses grands yeux de biche couleur émeraude… Dire qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à la repousser directement et à la dissuader de tenter de nouveau de le prendre dans ses bras, tout à l'heure, quand elle avait décrété qu'elle voulait un câlin… Ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait plus témoigné autant d'affection… Il devait faire très attention, sinon il risquait bien d'être déçu et de tomber de très haut quand elle partirait de chez lui…

 _._

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

« Debout, Potter ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller ! décréta Rogue en lui enlevant vivement sa couverture, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu qu'elle se lève d'elle-même.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, déboussolée, en se redressant d'un coup, les cheveux ébouriffés, encore à moitié endormie.

\- J'ai dit _debout,_ répéta-t-il, amusé, en l'observant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à moi de préparer le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant plus où ils en étaient dans leurs arrangements pour préparer les repas en alternance, en se tournant pour sortir de son lit.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il, laconique.

\- Il est déjà 9 h 30 ! s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie, en observant le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet avant de se mettre debout. Vous m'avez laissé dormir deux heures de plus ! Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous avez de la fièvre ? questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour poser sa main sur son front, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de vouloir toujours me toucher ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé, en attrapant sa main et en la lui renvoyant.

\- Ah, ouf ! C'est vous ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en voyant son irritation. Je croyais que j'étais tombée dans une dimension parallèle.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Ben, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-elle, perdue.

\- Bon anniversaire, Potter », déclara tout simplement Rogue, les mains dans le dos.

La jeune fille l'observa sans rien dire, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, durant plusieurs secondes, profondément troublée et touchée par ces deux petits mots si simples et si chaleureux à la fois.

Après le choc causé par l'entente de ces paroles, un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Holly, ses yeux étincelèrent d'une joie simple et sincère et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Severus ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse, en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit-il en lui faisant l'extrême privilège de l'entourer lui aussi de ses bras et de la serrer brièvement contre lui.

\- Waw ! Vous me faites un câlin ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui, réjouie.

\- Oui, Potter, je vous fais un câlin… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais seulement parce que c'est votre anniversaire.

\- Chouette alors ! Dans ce cas, j'en profite un max ! répliqua-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

\- N'abusez pas non plus, Potter… l'avertit Rogue de sa voix menaçante.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Encore un tout petit peu et je vous lâche, c'est promis », déclara-t-elle avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

Rogue l'observa, un sourcil haussé, pendant qu'elle profitait des dernières secondes de son câlin surprise puis, lorsqu'elle l'eut libéré de son étreinte et qu'elle se fut légèrement écartée de lui pour lui rendre un peu de son espace vital, il lui demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Pour manger ? interrogea-t-elle en songeant qu'il parlait du petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, pas pour manger, répondit-il, agacé. Que voulez-vous comme cadeau ?

\- Vous voulez m'offrir quelque chose ? rétorqua-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Vous répondez toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ? lui renvoya Severus en fronçant ses sourcils noirs. Bien sûr que je souhaite vous offrir quelque chose, sinon je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé.

\- Excusez-moi mais je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux et on ne m'a même jamais souhaité mon anniversaire, alors ça fait un choc… expliqua-t-elle, déboussolée.

\- Remettez-vous et répondez-moi, conseilla-t-il simplement, ne voulant pas s'apitoyer sur son sort en sachant qu'elle détesterait ça. Je ne sais pas, moi, vous voulez un balai ?

\- Un balai volant comme on a vu sur le Chemin de Traverse ? rétorqua-t-elle, affolée. Jamais de la vie ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir ! J'en ai déjà assez avec votre poudre de cheminette et votre transplanage. Pas la peine de rajouter un moyen de transport magique qui me fera sûrement encore vomir !

\- C'est d'ordinaire très apprécié par les jeunes sorciers et sorcières, tout comme le Quidditch.

\- Ouais, ben ce n'est pas pour moi, désolée, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Et je n'ai toujours rien capté à votre Quidditch… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on est censé faire avec toutes ces balles et je pense qu'il faut être maso pour pratiquer ce sport.

\- Vous ai-je déjà dit que votre père jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Potter ? interrogea-t-il avec un léger rictus, amusé.

\- Et ben alors il était cinglé, tout simplement, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, aucunement perturbée par l'information.

\- Je le crois aussi, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête, ravi d'avoir entendu une telle assertion sortir de la bouche de la propre fille de James Potter. Mais réfléchissez et dites-moi ce qui vous plairait dans ce cas. »

Debout devant lui, Holly croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis tapota ses lèvres à l'aide de son index en songeant à ce qui pourrait bien lui faire plaisir. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche, son visage s'éclaira soudain, elle releva ses yeux vers lui et demanda :

« Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment très plaisir ?

\- Non, c'est pour cela que je vous le demande, répondit-il, sarcastique.

\- J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, annonça-t-elle tout simplement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il, dubitatif, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Appelez-moi Holly, confirma-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux verts. S'il vous plaît. »

Rogue regarda attentivement la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, totalement hébété. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de présent et à qui on n'avait jamais souhaité son anniversaire ni très probablement aucune autre fête voulait simplement qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi, lui demander un vêtement, un bijou, un livre, un animal ou que savait-il encore mais non. Elle voulait juste qu'il l'appelle par son prénom…

Comme l'homme face à elle n'avait toujours rien dit depuis quelques temps déjà, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux noirs, elle ajouta pour tenter de le convaincre :

« Allez, s'il vous plaît. Juste aujourd'hui.

\- C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il, Holly… »

Ses yeux verts pétillèrent de bonheur en l'entendant prononcer ces deux petites syllabes et elle lui offrit encore un immense sourire avant de descendre avec lui dans la cuisine.

.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, une fois n'est pas coutume, Rogue rejoignit Holly dans le salon, au lieu de descendre dans sa cave pour préparer ou expérimenter des potions. Il vint se poster debout devant elle, qui lisait sur le canapé, et, quand elle leva ses yeux vers lui, il déclara en lui tendant un petit paquet :

« Tenez, c'est pour vous.

\- Pour moi ? répéta-t-elle en prenant en mains le petit présent emballé dans du papier argenté brillant et entouré d'une ficelle fuchsia. Mais vous m'avez déjà fait très plaisir rien qu'en m'appelant par mon prénom toute la journée, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Peut-être mais je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose que vous pourrez conserver par la suite, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci, déclara-t-elle, sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, pas la peine de me remercier », répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

La jeune fille sourit puis elle dénoua la ficelle et décolla doucement les bords du papier argenté pour tomber sur une petite boîte bleu foncé. Elle ouvrit encore le couvercle de cette boîte et découvrit, à l'intérieur, un petit bracelet en argent composé de fines mailles qui s'entrecroisaient les unes dans les autres.

« Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, étant donné que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment donné d'idées, mais je me suis dit qu'un bijou était toujours apprécié par les femmes et les jeunes filles alors je… commença-t-il à expliquer avant d'être interrompu par une tornade rousse qui s'était jetée sur lui.

\- Merci, merci, merci ! » déclara-t-elle en alternant ses _merci_ avec des baisers sur ses deux joues.

Trop surpris par sa fougue et par son geste si soudain, Rogue ne parvint pas à réagir immédiatement et il supporta donc son assaut et ses élans d'affection sans broncher jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses baisers dérape légèrement et que ses lèvres roses n'entrent brièvement en contact avec la commissure de ses fines lèvres. À ce moment-là, il reprit ses esprits, l'attrapa par la taille et l'éloigna de lui en décrétant fermement :

« Ça suffit maintenant ! N'en faites pas tout un plat !

\- Pardon ! Mais je suis trop contente ! Merci beaucoup, Severus ! répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, ses yeux verts étincelant de joie.

\- De rien… marmonna-t-il, bougon. Bon, je descends dans mon labo, ajouta-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Attendez ! le rappela-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir. Vous voulez bien m'aider à mettre mon bracelet d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui tendant le bijou, alors qu'il la regardait en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

Le sorcier soupira, se tourna complètement vers elle, prit le bracelet dans sa main et le lui attacha autour de son poignet gauche puis il fit volte-face et disparut de sa vue.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	6. Un intrus dans la maison

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci également à anonyme92, Guest et à Trud ;-) Et oui, le pauvre Severus, vous allez voir qu'il va encore en faire de belles et Holly aussi…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un intrus dans la maison**

Sa peau blanche si douce et souple sous ses doigts, ses lèvres roses frôlant le lobe de son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa nuque, ses petites mains parcourant son corps nu, sa chaleur irradiant de tous ses membres en feu, sa poitrine offerte à ses caresses, ses tétons érigés par la volupté, ses yeux émeraude miroitant de désir, ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller tout autour de sa tête, son corps dégageant une si intense sensualité, sa bouche pulpeuse gémissant de plaisir et murmurant lascivement son prénom :

« Severus… Severus… Severus… »

Le sorcier finit par ouvrir les paupières et tomba nez à nez avec Potter, qui se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, à genoux à côté de son lit, les mains sur ses épaules, après qu'elle l'ait légèrement secoué en l'appelant pour son prénom pour le réveiller, son regard vert empli d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là et pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé ? interrogea-t-il sèchement en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'érection qu'avait provoqué son rêve érotique et de paraître normal.

\- C'est parce que j'ai entendu du bruit en bas et que j'ai peur, lui avoua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, effrayée.

\- Du bruit ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant, directement sur le qui-vive.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Écoutez. »

Rogue se tut et tendit l'oreille, tandis que Holly demeurait silencieuse tout près de lui, son regard reflétant toute son angoisse en entendant des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée.

L'homme, qui les avait aussi perçus, repoussa sa couverture, sortit de son lit en récupérant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, invoqua son peignoir pour s'en recouvrir puis il déclara à l'adresse de la jeune fille sur un ton très bas :

« Restez ici. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Non ! J'ai trop peur, je veux rester avec vous ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en secouant sa tête rousse, après s'être relevée en même temps que lui.

\- S'il y a effectivement quelqu'un en bas, je préfère que vous ne soyez pas dans les parages, murmura-t-il, agacé.

\- Et si cette personne échappe à votre vigilance et monte à l'étage, je préfère rester près de vous ! rétorqua-t-elle en chuchotant toujours.

\- Faites comme vous voulez… » répondit-il finalement en poussant un soupir avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Holly, baguette à la main, rattrapa promptement Severus et avança en se cachant derrière son dos et en suivant chacun de ses pas.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Rogue pénétra doucement dans le salon en prenant garde de maintenir Potter bien dissimulée derrière lui et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique en distinguant effectivement une forme humaine se mouvoir devant lui.

S'apprêtant à lancer un sort pour immobiliser cet inconnu, il suspendit son geste à la dernière seconde, prononça un _Lumos_ de sa voix froide et demanda fermement :

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'adolescent à la chevelure blond platine et aux yeux gris se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain avec un sourire goguenard et répondit :

« Je suis sorti avec quelques amis et, lorsque je suis rentré au manoir, des enchantements m'en ont refusé l'accès. Je suis légèrement en retard. J'avais dit à père et à mère que je rentrerai pour minuit…

\- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici ? interrogea encore Severus, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu m'as donné une clé, il y a quelque temps, pour le cas où. Alors, je me suis dit que j'allais venir dormir chez toi, expliqua-t-il en montrant ladite clé. Heu, je rêve où il y a quelqu'un derrière ton dos ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur le côté.

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas ! Je suis là et tu m'as foutu la frousse de ma vie ! » répliqua vivement Holly en sortant de sa cachette les poings sur les hanches, avant que Rogue ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant une jolie jeune fille de son âge en chemise de nuit blanche presque collée à son parrain, il esquissa un sourire taquin et répondit sur un ton lourd de sous-entendus :

« Désolé, Severus, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua aussitôt ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est passé deux heures du matin, alors, couche-toi et dors ! ordonna-t-il en désignant le canapé de la tête.

\- Hé mais attends ! Comment s'appelle ta charmante invitée ? demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille de bas en haut.

\- La _charmante invitée_ a une langue et elle peut te répondre elle-même, rétorqua-t-elle à la place de Rogue. Je suis Holly Potter. Et toi, tu es qui ?

\- Ho… Holly Potter ? répéta-t-il, abasourdi, en la détaillant plus attentivement.

\- Pourquoi ils font toujours tous ça ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Severus, agacée.

\- Parce que vous êtes célèbre, Potter, je vous l'ai déjà dit… répondit-il simplement.

\- Elle n'était pas censée être en France ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si mais elle est rentrée et c'est moi qui me charge d'elle, répliqua Severus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour te faire parler ! rétorqua Holly, énervée. Bon, à part ça, moi, je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, héritier de Lucius Malefoy. Ma famille fait partie des vingt-huit sacrées au sang le plus pur, déclara-t-il pompeusement en gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

\- Waw… Cool, ta vie. Mais, perso, moi, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, affirma la jeune fille, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle se moque de moi ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers son parrain.

\- Si tu as des questions, tu n'as qu'à me les poser, je suis là ! intervint-elle, irritée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible que tu n'aies jamais entendu parler des Malefoy. Ma famille est très connue, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Désolée de casser ton délire, mon coco, mais je ne vous connais absolument pas.

\- C'est peut-être que tu as vécu dans une grotte toute ta vie ! rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

\- Ou peut-être que tu te crois plus important que tu ne l'es réellement ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Bon ! Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous chamailler ! intervint Rogue en retenant la jeune fille par le poignet et en la tirant en arrière. Toi, tu dors là, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Drago. Et, vous, vous remontez immédiatement, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Holly.

\- Pourquoi c'est elle qui dort en haut ? Ce canapé est tout défoncé ! se plaignit le blond avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Parce que j'étais là la première ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu couches avec Severus ! affirma-t-il en voulant l'humilier.

\- Même pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir proposé ! répliqua-t-elle, aucunement perturbée, avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale peste !

\- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un petit con arrogant et imbu de sa personne !

\- Waw ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais peur… fit le blond, ironique, en haussant ses sourcils.

\- Je vais t'en coller une et on verra si tu fais encore le malin après ! menaça-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Désolé mais je ne me bats pas avec les filles, répondit-il, dédaigneux.

\- Moi non plus, d'ordinaire, mais je ferai une exception pour toi, blondinette ! rétorqua Holly, avant de lui sourire.

\- Par Merlin, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! jura Rogue en les voyant se disputer comme des gosses de 6 ans et en constatant que ça dégénérait puisque Malefoy venait de dégainer sa baguette magique.

\- Répète ce que tu as dit ! ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

\- Non ! Ça suffit ! trancha Severus en mettant une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille qu'il voyait prête à répliquer une nouvelle fois et en la ceinturant à la taille à l'aide de son autre bras. Toi, tu ranges immédiatement ta baguette ! On ne se bat pas ici ! exigea-t-il fermement, furieux de leur comportement. Et vous, vous venez avec moi ! » dit-il à l'oreille de Holly avant de la soulever du sol, de la mettre sur son épaule et de l'emporter vers l'étage.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il la jeta sur son lit sans la moindre douceur, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, en la fusillant du regard.

« Vous êtes impossible ! cria-t-il, hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous comporter de cette façon ?

\- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? C'est lui qui m'a cherchée dès le début ! rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant, bien décidée à se défendre.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ! On n'est pas en maternelle ! Vous avez tous les deux 16 ans, bon sang ! répondit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

\- De toute façon, c'est un crétin ! C'est quoi cette idée de débarquer chez vous au beau milieu de la nuit sans rien dire ? Aucune personne normale ne fait ça !

\- Je connais Drago depuis qu'il est venu au monde, je suis son parrain et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir chez moi quand il le voulait, même en pleine nuit, expliqua-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. En outre, je suis ici chez moi et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous !

\- Mais oui, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! N'empêche qu'il m'a fait peur, cet abruti, et qu'il m'a parlé comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien ! Je ne me laisserai plus faire ! Plus jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, ses mains tremblant légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Vous êtes trop sur la défensive, Potter, répondit Severus en se calmant un peu en comprenant ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Si vous réfléchissez bien, vous vous rendrez compte qu'il n'a pas été insultant envers vous. Enfin, pas avant que vous ne vous mettiez à l'agresser verbalement », précisa-t-il.

Holly l'observa en fronçant ses sourcils roux et en plissant son nez en trompette, songeant à la dispute et aux paroles qui venaient d'être échangées, puis elle l'entendit décréter :

« Couchez-vous et rendormez-vous. Je vais aller parler à Drago.

\- Vous allez lui dire la vérité sur moi ? interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux émeraude remplis d'appréhension.

\- Laquelle ? Que vous êtes soupe au lait et légèrement agressive ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir dans sa direction.

\- Non… Vous savez… répondit-elle en secouant sa tête rousse, après avoir grimacé.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Personne n'a besoin de savoir », répliqua-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune fille se tourna pour voir si Rogue était toujours dans son lit. Constatant qu'il n'y était plus, elle poussa un soupir, repoussa ses couvertures et se leva pour s'habiller avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Parvenue au bas des escaliers, elle entendit Severus et Drago discuter ensemble, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, déclara-t-elle avant de s'installer à table à côté de Rogue et en face du garçon blond.

\- Bonjour, Potter, répondit Severus en agitant sa baguette magique pour faire venir à elle son petit-déjeuner, son thé et son jus d'orange.

\- Merci, dit-elle, pendant que tout se posait devant elle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, Drago, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite en fixant ses yeux gris de ses prunelles vertes.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils, dédaigneux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Oui, je… je me suis emportée pour rien, avoua-t-elle, confuse.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

\- J'étais fatiguée et tu m'avais fait peur à te balader dans la maison comme ça, se justifia-t-elle encore.

\- T'es vraiment une trouillarde… soupira le blond en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, j'en suis une, confirma-t-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Et tu es fière de toi ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, pas spécialement, mais je le reconnais. C'est tout, répondit-elle. Tu veux bien accepter mes excuses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir, dit-il en frottant son menton.

\- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? intervint brusquement Severus en fronçant ses sourcils noirs.

\- OK ! OK ! Ne te fâche pas ! rétorqua-t-il en soufflant. C'est bon, Potter, j'accepte tes excuses.

\- Merci.

\- Pfff… De rien, répondit-il en la regardant prendre une gorgée de son jus d'orange. Tu ne bois pas du jus de citrouille ? interrogea-t-il, étonné, en changeant radicalement de sujet de conversation.

\- Du jus de citrouille ? C'est carrément dégueulasse ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en plissant son nez. Severus a voulu m'en faire goûter mais le carrelage et lui l'ont vite regretté !

\- Tu rigoles ? T'as quand même pas tout recraché par terre ? questionna Drago, incrédule.

\- Malheureusement si… » confirma Rogue en soupirant.

Malefoy observa attentivement la jeune fille qui approuvait en hochant la tête de bas en haut devant lui avant d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, Holly et Drago passèrent un agréable moment à discuter et à rire de tout et n'importe quoi en s'envoyant régulièrement des piques autour de leur petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce que Severus ne décrète que le jeune garçon ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui avant que ses parents ne s'inquiètent.

Le jeune Malefoy approuva la suggestion de Rogue et il repartit pour son manoir par la poudre de cheminette, sous le regard peu convaincu de Potter, qui secoua la tête de dépit en le voyant disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

« Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez mais je le répète : ce n'est vraiment pas un moyen de transport enviable et sécurisant, affirma Holly en désignant la cheminée.

\- Les sorciers se déplacent de cette façon depuis des décennies, Potter, c'est donc qu'il a fait ses preuves, répondit Severus en passant devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

\- Que vous ai-je déjà dit ? interrogea-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux sombres, agacé.

\- Heu… Que je suis impossible, que vous n'êtes pas un moniteur payé pour m'amuser, que je ne dois pas vous toucher, que vous n'aimez pas les câlins, que… énuméra-t-elle successivement en comptant sur ses doigts avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

\- Stop ! ordonna-t-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour être sûr qu'elle se taise. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous aujourd'hui, Potter. Débrouillez-vous toute seule, décréta-t-il avant de la relâcher.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le rattrapant une nouvelle fois en saisissant son bras. Hier, vous m'aviez dit que vous m'apprendriez à me défendre lors de duels.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Fichez-moi la paix ! rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant rudement.

\- Vous me faites la tête ? Vous êtes fâché ? questionna-t-elle encore en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâché, répondit-il en pinçant ses fines lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très convainquant… répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. Dites-moi ce que j'ai fait au moins ! l'implora-t-elle. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? C'est parce que je me suis disputée avec votre filleul ? proposa-t-elle, voulant à tout prix connaître la raison de sa soudaine saute d'humeur.

\- Je vous dis que je ne suis pas fâché, répéta-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante en s'avançant vers elle. Lisez donc un bouquin et laissez-moi tranquille aujourd'hui.

\- Ou alors c'est justement parce que je me suis mieux entendue avec lui au petit-déjeuner… dit-elle, songeuse. C'est ça ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale gamine qui s'est tapée la moitié de la population masculine londonienne, vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez et vous entendre avec qui bon vous semble, ça ne me concerne pas », cracha-t-il, mesquin.

Il ne vit même pas venir la gifle qui s'abattit subitement sur sa joue gauche, tant il était proche d'elle et tant il était concentré sur son regard vert.

Il recula d'un pas, sous le choc, et put alors remarquer que ses yeux débordaient de larmes.

« Espèce de connard ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme vous le faites ! » cria-t-elle, hors d'elle, avant de s'élancer vers l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à réagir, la jeune fille avait déjà pris une bonne avance, courant à toutes jambes dans les rues de Carbone-les-Mines, aveuglée par ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle courait, le plus vite possible, voulant s'éloigner autant qu'elle le pouvait de cet homme qui avait prétendu l'aider et ne vouloir que son bien.

Mais c'était faux, il n'arrêtait pas de la rabaisser et de l'humilier lorsqu'il s'énervait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait pour parvenir à le mettre dans cet état. Elle essayait de se comporter le mieux possible et de faire ce qu'il voulait mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre son but, ce n'était jamais assez bien pour lui.

Elle sortit vivement du quartier résidentiel, sans s'en apercevoir, et déboucha sur une grande route où passaient bon nombre de voitures et de camions. Ne voyant toujours pas où elle allait, elle continua tout droit, coupant la rue pleine de circulation.

Elle entendit alors des klaxons et se tourna vers la droite pour voir un véhicule foncer sur elle à toute allure. Son seul réflexe fut de lever les bras pour se protéger la tête et de fermer les yeux.

S'attendant à être percutée de plein fouet, elle fut surprise que le choc ne vienne pas et ouvrit les paupières en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un corps se coller contre le sien juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol du salon, Rogue serrant fermement la jeune fille contre lui, couché en dessous d'elle pour amortir sa chute.

« Potter ? Ça va ? questionna-t-il, inquiet, en bougeant ses cheveux pour tenter de découvrir son visage. Holly, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! » ajouta-t-il, de plus en plus angoissé.

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux émeraude débordant de larmes dans ses onyx et répondit avant de fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois :

« Je vous déteste…

\- Je le sais… soupira-t-il, soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix, en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Moi aussi, je me déteste. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	7. Apprendre à vivre ensemble

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et aussi à Mathilde, aux deux Guest et à anonyme92 ;-) Ca me fait plaisir! Je suis contente que vous aimiez!_

 _Vous n'avez sûrement pas oublié qu'à la fin du chapitre 6, Severus balançait à Holly qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'une gamine comme elle qui s'était tapée la moitié de la population masculine londonienne, que Holly était bien sûr partie en courant après lui avoir collé une gifle et que Severus l'avait rattrapée in extremis avant qu'elle ne se fasse renverser par une voiture et avait transplané avec elle dans sa maison._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Apprendre à vivre ensemble**

Severus avait réagi comme un crétin, comme bien souvent, il devait se l'avouer.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait que 16 ans, tout comme Drago, il avait bel et bien été jaloux de la voir si bien s'entendre avec le jeune homme, après leur épouvantable dispute de la veille. Il avait cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver vingt ans en arrière, lorsque Potter avait détourné de lui sa Lily bien aimée.

Elle lui ressemblait tellement, elle était si jolie, franche et spontanée… Cela faisait déjà presque deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient et se parlaient tous les jours et il n'avait pas supporté de voir un autre que lui lui tourner autour. Pas même s'il s'agissait de son propre filleul. Il connaissait bien Drago et il ne souhaitait pas que Holly se frotte à quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Mais, manifestement, il avait encore échoué…

Il savait qu'il était égoïste de penser de telles choses. Il savait que c'était mal de désirer la fille de celle qui avait été son premier amour et de celui qui avait été son pire ennemi. Il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait la laisser voler de ses propres ailes, fréquenter qui elle voulait et ne pas interférer dans ses relations. Mais voilà, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Holly et lui ne s'étaient toujours pas relevés. La jeune fille, allongée sur lui, pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps sur son épaule, détrempant peu à peu l'avant de sa robe de sorcier. Ses mains à lui étaient encore posées sur son dos et dans ses cheveux roux et il la serrait contre lui à l'en étouffer.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il subitement en la relâchant un peu. Profondément désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire cela.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouviez pas ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! répliqua-t-elle en se redressant légèrement et en commençant à frapper son torse de ses petits poings.

\- Allez-y, je l'ai mérité, répondit-il sans tenter de l'arrêter. Vous avez raison, je n'en avais pas le droit.

\- Vous croyez que ça m'a amusée de faire ce que j'ai fait ? Vous croyez que ça m'a plu ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux débordant de larmes de rage. Je n'avais que 13 ans ! J'ai été obligée ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était ça ou vivre sous les ponts !

\- Oui, je le sais, je vous demande pardon.

\- Et je n'avais que 9 ans quand mon oncle a commencé à… ajouta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, la voix étranglée par ses sanglots.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas… tenta-t-il de la calmer en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Si vous saviez comme j'ai souffert dans ma vie ! Je connais bien la douleur ! Mais jamais personne ne m'avait fait aussi mal que vous, rien qu'avec de simples mots !

\- Je vous en supplie, ne pleurez plus. Je sais que j'ai mal agi et que ce que je vous ai dit vous a profondément touchée, répliqua-t-il en la redressant et en passant en position assise tout en la gardant contre lui.

\- Je voulais juste vous faire plaisir, moi ! s'écria-t-elle, désemparée, en le laissant faire, aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je voulais me rattraper pour m'être mal comportée la veille avec votre filleul ! Je voulais vous montrer que je pouvais être sociable et que je savais discuter simplement sans que ça ne dégénère ! Alors pourquoi vous m'en avez voulu ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis qu'un connard, vous avez raison.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes si méchant avec moi ? murmura-t-elle, la tête posée contre son torse.

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec le gens… soupira-t-il.

\- Pourquoi vous me gardez ici, si vous me détestez ? demanda-t-elle encore en agrippant l'avant de sa robe de ses doigts fins.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas… » répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour serrer ses petits doigts et en respirant le parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux.

Surprise par son geste, la jeune fille releva doucement son visage vers lui pour découvrir qu'il l'observait de ses yeux charbon empreints de douleur. Elle posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue qu'elle avait giflée un peu plus tôt, le regarda fermer les paupières à son contact et elle chuchota, sincère :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir frappé.

\- Vous avez bien fait. C'est moi qui vous demande de m'excuser, rétorqua-t-il alors en rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans ses émeraudes.

\- Même si c'est vrai, vous ne direz plus jamais ça, s'il vous plaît, implora-t-elle de sa petite voix.

\- Plus jamais, je vous le promets, acquiesça-t-il directement.

\- Merci… » soupira-t-elle avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse.

.

Rogue avait demandé à Holly de lire le chapitre sur les duels dans le livre de défense contre les Forces du Mal, la matinée, histoire de la laisser se calmer et de pouvoir lui-même reprendre ses esprits en préparant une potion ou l'autre, puis il était passé à la pratique durant l'après-midi. La jeune fille s'était montrée particulièrement attentive, sérieuse et appliquée lors de cette journée et Severus avait pu remarquer qu'elle avait d'excellentes dispositions pour les duels.

Le bon état d'esprit d'Holly, sa capacité à faire abstraction de ce qui s'était produit pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses leçons et le fait qu'elle ait accepté de lui pardonner si facilement après les choses épouvantables qu'il lui avait dites n'avaient fait qu'accroître le sentiment de culpabilité et de remords que Severus ressentait déjà envers elle auparavant.

Car, s'il lui avait raconté brièvement son histoire et lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes, il ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de celui qui avait intercepté la prophétie. Elle ne savait pas que c'était lui qui l'avait répétée à son maître, que c'était à cause de lui que Voldemort l'avait prise pour cible et que ses parents étaient morts en la protégeant, que c'était lui qui avait en quelque sorte détruit sa vie…

.

Ce soir-là, en revenant de la salle de bain en finissant de frotter ses cheveux humides, Holly arborait une expression perplexe sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Severus, à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.

\- Eh ben, je me posais une question… répondit-elle, énigmatique, en abaissant sa serviette et en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux pour constater avec une petite moue qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sec.

\- Laquelle ? interrogea-t-il en lui lançant un sort de séchage.

\- Purée ! s'exclama Holly, surprise. Vous me laissez me dépatouiller avec mes cheveux depuis presque deux mois, alors que vous savez faire ça ?

\- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous n'aviez pas un sèche-cheveux ! rétorqua-t-elle, choquée.

\- Ce n'est pas un sèche-cheveux.

\- Non, c'est beaucoup mieux !

\- Quelle est votre question ? » demanda-t-il pour recentrer la discussion.

La jeune fille soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, dépitée par son air impassible, avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la chambre à côté de la vôtre ? Pourquoi vous n'y allez jamais ? Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas l'utiliser pour que chacun ait son espace à lui ? Pas que je ne vous aime pas, hein, mais je me dis que vous aimeriez peut-être retrouver un peu d'intimité de temps en temps », se justifia-t-elle ensuite.

Rogue la regarda pendant un long moment dans les yeux, il soupira puis répondit finalement :

« C'était la chambre de mes parents, il doit encore y avoir tout ce qu'ils y ont laissé et je n'y suis plus allé depuis leur décès.

\- Oh… répliqua Holly en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, confuse. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. J'aurais bien dû me douter que vous aviez une bonne raison.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous aviez le droit de m'interroger là-dessus.

\- Ils vous manquent beaucoup ? » demanda-t-elle, après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Severus releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et elle s'empressa de s'expliquer :

« Excusez-moi mais je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et, quand j'y réfléchis, je ne sais même pas s'ils me manquent ou non. Je ne saurais pas savoir… Alors, je me demandais si vous…

\- Ma mère me manque, l'interrompit-il en répondant brièvement à sa question.

\- Pas votre père ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes bien curieuse, Potter, aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête. Est-ce parce que je vais bientôt devoir retourner à Poudlard et que vous craignez de ne plus pouvoir me parler ?

\- Oui et non, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte et j'ai toujours voulu en savoir en peu plus sur vous mais je n'avais jamais osé vous poser mes questions, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi le faire maintenant dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que, effectivement, vous allez bientôt devoir retourner à votre travail et que vous n'aurez plus autant de temps à m'accorder et aussi surtout parce que, maintenant, je vous connais un peu mieux, déclara-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Vous savez, Potter, je ne comptais pas vous laisser ici, toute seule, répliqua-t-il pour la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille. Vous allez venir avec moi.

\- À Poudlard ? Mais je ne peux pas ! Le vieux ne veut pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je me moque de ce que pense "le vieux", comme vous l'appelez. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici sans surveillance, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il y a toujours des Mangemorts en fuite et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous abandonner dans ma maison sans la moindre protection.

\- Vous avez peur qu'il m'arrive du mal ? questionna-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Oui, Potter. Comme vous avez pu le constater ce matin…

\- Je vais aller à Poudlard avec vous alors ? s'assura-t-elle, après avoir esquissé un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui, vous viendrez avec moi mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop. La plupart du temps, vous resterez enfermée dans mes appartements.

\- Oh, mais je pourrais quand même sortir un peu pour aller dans le parc, voir le Lac Noir, visiter la Forêt interdite… énuméra-t-elle, enthousiasmée.

\- Doucement, Potter. Vous ne ferez rien sans ma permission, l'avertit-il, le regard sévère.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais vous serez gentil et vous me permettrez de me promener un peu, non ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard implorant que Severus pensait avoir déjà observé sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Nous verrons bien… marmonna-t-il, pas vraiment enchanté par l'idée. Mais vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas gentil.

\- Si, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb. Vous êtes un faux méchant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

\- Vous faites semblant d'être méchant, sévère, distant, froid et cynique mais, en fait, c'est juste pour vous protéger des autres, expliqua-t-elle sagement.

\- Et ce que je vous ai dit ce matin ? lui rappela-t-il.

\- C'était une réplique vraiment méchante pour me pousser à vous lâcher mais j'ai bien vu que vous vous en vouliez sincèrement quand vous m'avez présenté vos excuses. »

Severus l'observa sans rien dire, surpris qu'elle ait compris cela alors que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu essayer de comprendre ni de l'écouter ni de le pardonner, et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs durant quelques instants.

« Un jour, vous voudrez bien me raconter ce qui a fait que vous êtes devenu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle subitement en le faisant sortir de ses réflexions.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous entendre cela ? questionna-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Parce que je vous aime bien et que je voudrais vous connaître mieux, répondit-elle tout simplement avec la plus grande innocence.

\- Vous souhaiteriez connaître la vie d'un vieux con comme moi ? interrogea-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien. Vous êtes mon vieux con préféré, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

\- Eh bien… C'est surprenant mais pourquoi pas finalement, répondit-il, étonné. Je peux commencer par vous expliquer brièvement pourquoi mon père ne me manque pas, si vous le désirez, proposa-t-il ensuite en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- Ça me ferait très plaisir d'entendre cette histoire », approuva-t-elle aussitôt en venant s'installer dans le canapé, à côté de lui.

Rogue lui avait raconté sa vie avec ses parents dans les grandes lignes, depuis son enfance malheureuse avec un père moldu violent et alcoolique et une mère sorcière entièrement soumise jusqu'à l'âge adulte, qui était de 17 ans chez les sorciers – chose qui surprit Holly –. Il lui parla aussi brièvement de la rencontre avec Lily et Pétunia, de son entrée à Poudlard, de l'année qu'il avait passée avec un maître en potions en Allemagne afin de se perfectionner avant de revenir en Angleterre à cause du décès de ses parents, qui s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture.

« C'est pour ça que vous n'aimez pas les voitures ? lui demanda la jeune fille, compatissante, à la fin de son récit.

\- Entre autres, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Ne venez-vous pas de le faire à l'instant ?

\- Si mais une question plus personnelle, précisa-t-elle.

\- D'habitude, vous ne vous gênez pas et vous ne demandez pas mon avis, répliqua-t-il.

\- OK. Pourquoi votre mère n'a pas fait quelque chose pour éviter l'accident ou pour s'échapper ? C'était une sorcière, elle aurait pu éviter ça, non ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle était totalement sous l'emprise de mon père, répondit-il en soupirant. Il détestait la magie et il l'obligeait à tenir sa baguette enfermée dans un coffre dans son armoire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir. Elle n'a donc rien pu faire…

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, déclara-t-elle, sincère, en le fixant de ses yeux verts. Vous avez eu une enfance aussi pénible que la mienne, voire plus…

\- N'exagérez pas. Vous avez bien plus souffert que moi, répliqua-t-il directement.

\- Ce n'est pas un concourt mais je pense qu'on est plus ou moins à égalité, répondit-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Severus.

\- Qu'avez-vous donc à sourire ainsi, petite idiote ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, sur la défensive.

\- J'ai envie de vous faire un gros câlin pour vous consoler, avoua-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Oh, non ! Pas de câlin, Potter ! Gardez-le ! répliqua-t-il vivement en se passant une main sur le visage et en fermant les yeux.

\- Si, je vais faire un câlin au petit Severus qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, dont le père criait tout le temps et qui était incompris par ses camarades de classe, décréta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Potter, savez-vous que d'autres ont reçu des sorts pour moins que ça ? interrogea-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en la voyant appuyée contre son torse.

\- Oui, vous me le dites tout le temps mais vous n'avez jamais levé votre baguette dans ma direction, répliqua-t-elle en redressant sa tête et en l'observant de son regard espiègle et victorieux. La preuve que vous êtes gentil. Enfin, avec moi en tout cas.

\- Vous m'agacez… déclara-t-il en la fusillant de ses yeux sombres.

\- Même pas vrai. Vous m'aimez bien, sinon vous m'auriez déjà envoyée valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

\- Vous êtes comme un taon qui passe sa journée à irriter une vache et qu'on a envie d'écraser. »

Holly éclata de rire avant de répondre en utilisant elle aussi une métaphore :

« Non, je suis plutôt comme un petit chat tout mignon qui demande tout le temps pour entrer et sortir de la maison, qui embête ses propriétaires à longueur de journée mais dont les maîtres s'inquiètent quand il ne rentre pas et qui est bien nourri, choyé et aimé par eux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un chat, Potter, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus un taon, Rogue, répondit-elle en le singeant.

\- Si.

\- Si je suis un taon, ça veut dire que vous êtes une vache, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment épuisante, soupira-t-il.

\- Je suis votre petit chat adorable mais casse-pieds, lui affirma-t-elle. Je le sais parce que vous avez eu peur que je me fasse écraser tout à l'heure.

\- Il est tard. Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, décréta-t-il soudain en se levant du canapé, désireux de couper court à cette conversation.

\- D'accord mais vous me portez, exigea-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers lui. Je suis fatiguée, se justifia-t-elle ensuite face à son regard incrédule.

\- Même pas en rêve, vous n'avez qu'à dormir là, si vos jambes n'ont plus la force de vous porter, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Oh, mais heu ! grogna-t-elle en se levant à son tour pour le suivre dans les escaliers. Vous m'avez déjà portée ! Alors, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vous ai portée deux fois parce que vous vous étiez endormie dans le canapé et une fois pour éviter que vous ne vous fassiez ratatiner par Drago, expliqua-t-il, exaspéré. Je vous accorde que vous n'êtes pas très lourde mais je ne suis pas non plus un grand bodybuildé d'un mètre nonante*. Et, en plus, je ne suis pas à votre service, Potter ! » ajouta-t-il en arrivant dans la chambre.

Holly pouffa de rire, amusée, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la terreur des cachots.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ainsi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Vous imaginer en grand gars plein de muscles, à la chevelure blonde d'enfer et au sourire éclatant, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite peste, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oui mais votre petite peste préférée, précisa-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Couchez-vous et dormez, souffla-t-il avant de prendre un pyjama dans un tiroir de sa commode pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain.

\- D'accord ! Moi aussi, je vous aime beaucoup ! Bonne nuit, Severus, répliqua-t-elle, espiègle. _Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, Holly ! Fais de beaux rêves !_ ajouta-t-elle en essayant d'imiter la voix de Rogue, pendant qu'elle se glissait sous sa couette.

\- Vous êtes gravement perturbée… » soupira-t-il encore avant de sortir de la chambre tandis qu'elle s'était remise à rire.

* * *

 _*_ Un mètre nonante c'est un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour vous, les Français :-D (1 m 90)

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a pu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	8. Poudlard, nous voilà!

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ;-)_

 _Merci également à Trud pour sa review! ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Poudlard, nous voilà !**

Le premier septembre était finalement arrivé.

Rogue avait déjà envoyé ses valises ainsi que celle d'Holly au château, pour ne pas s'en encombrer pendant le transplanage, la jeune fille avait fait une dernière fois le ménage dans toute la maison afin de partir avec une maison bien propre et l'homme patientait debout au milieu du salon, bras croisés sur son torse, attendant qu'elle ait fini Merlin sait quoi.

« Bon ! Est-ce que vous venez finalement ? interrogea-t-il, irrité. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vous attendre.

\- Oui ! Je viens, je viens ! Mais vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas prendre un livre ou l'autre ? demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

\- Sûr et certain, répondit-il en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut au château et vous aurez même accès à la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- Bon, d'accord… répondit-elle, vaincue, en s'approchant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? Je croyais que vous étiez contente de venir à Poudlard, demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver, tête baissée.

\- Oui, je suis contente… Mais, en même temps, j'ai peur, déclara-t-elle en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

\- Pour quelle raison ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

\- Ben… Votre patron, Dumbletruc, a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir que je vienne, les autres professeurs, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir, ni les élèves d'ailleurs, puis je vais changer d'environnement et voir des choses que je n'ai jamais vues ici et je ne sais toujours pas bien utiliser la magie, alors que vous m'avez dit que les élèves de mon âge maîtrisaient des sorts complexes normalement… expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Vous avez bien progressé et vous possédez de bonnes capacités d'adaptation, Potter. Je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien, répliqua-t-il pour la rassurer. En outre, je vous ai dit que, dans un premier temps, vous resterez principalement dans mes appartements. Donc, vous n'avez pas vraiment à vous en faire pour l'instant.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'enfermer chez vous quand même ? demanda-t-elle, en plaisantant.

\- Pas si vous faites bien ce que je vous dis, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis morte de trouille, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Vous devriez… répondit-il. Vous avez bien pris votre potion contre le mal des transports magiques ? s'assura-t-il encore avant de partir.

\- Oui, je l'ai bue ce matin, pendant le petit-déjeuner, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Bien. J'ai peut-être une chance que vous ne me vomissiez pas sur les pieds… répondit-il, sarcastique, en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Hé ! Je ne vous ai jamais vomi dessus ! Toujours à côté ! répliqua-t-elle, scandalisée.

\- Encore heureux… » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de resserrer sa prise autour d'elle pour ne pas la perdre en route et de transplaner.

Quand il atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard, Rogue écarta aussitôt de lui la jeune fille, par réflexe, mais celle-ci ne fut pas malade. La potion avait parfaitement fonctionné et elle ne se sentait même pas barbouillée.

« Hé ! Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

\- À la bonne heure… Maintenant que vous gardez ce que vous mangez sur l'estomac sans tout rendre à chaque transplanage peut-être allez-vous finir par vous remplumer un peu… répondit-il, ironique.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous trouvez que je suis trop maigre ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur son corps.

\- Vous n'êtes décidemment pas bien épaisse, c'est un fait indéniable, répondit-il en se mettant en marche.

\- Ben, vous non plus ! rétorqua-t-elle en le rattrapant sur le chemin qui menait au château. Vous êtes tout maigrichon !

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis.

\- Moi non plus !

\- Vous êtes vexée ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers elle, surpris.

\- Oui, je suis vexée ! Vous me dites que je suis trop maigre, ça veut dire que vous ne me trouvez pas belle ! s'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Quoi ? Même si je suis trop maigre, vous me trouvez quand même jolie ? questionna-t-elle alors, tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés et observait son air impassible.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas répondre ? »

Alors que Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour formuler sa réponse, une voix féminine les interrompit soudain en s'écriant :

« Ah ! Severus ! Vous voilà enfin !

\- Elizabeth, la salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement le buste.

\- Oh ! Allons ! Nous sommes collègues ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue gauche. Quand allez-vous enfin cesser ces manières ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des manières mais bien ma nature et je ne compte pas en changer, répondit-il directement.

\- Hum, hum… Bonjour ! s'exclama Holly, après s'être raclée la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

\- Oh ! Mais que faites-vous là, vous ? Les élèves ne doivent pas arriver avant 18 h… déclara-t-elle en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

\- 18 h ? Et vous m'avez fait me dépêcher ? répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Rogue, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je suis professeur, je dois être présent avant les étudiants, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais il est 2 h de l'après-midi ! rétorqua-t-elle, scandalisée.

\- Si je vous avais laissé faire, nous n'aurions pas été là avant la tombée de la nuit… déclara-t-il, moqueur.

\- Excusez-moi, Severus, mais qui est cette jeune personne qui vous accompagne ? » demanda Elizabeth, perturbée de le voir discuter avec une élève.

Rogue se contenta de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille, sachant qu'elle répondrait toute seule, ce qui fut le cas.

« Je suis Holly Potter et j'ai une langue pour vous répondre moi-même. Madame ?

\- Holly Potter ? La Holly Potter ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Apparemment… soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Heu… Elizabeth Aldridge, professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis deux ans. Severus, comment se fait-il que… voulut-t-elle demander.

\- J'ai envoyé un courrier et fait une note de service à l'attention de tous les professeurs pour expliquer sa présence ici, la coupa-t-il. Si vous avez des interrogations, je vous conseille de relire ma note, qui se trouve dans la salle des professeurs. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'installer et me réapproprier les lieux, déclara-t-il pour mettre un terme à la discussion avant de se remettre en marche vers le château. Vous venez ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Holly qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Oui ! J'arrive ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de le rattraper en courant.

La jeune fille monta les marches pour atteindre l'entrée puis passa les lourdes de portes en chêne à la suite du professeur de potions avant de s'immobiliser dans le hall, bouche bée.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu un endroit aussi immense et aussi beau ! Les couloirs en pierres brutes, les escaliers en marbre, les candélabres accrochés aux murs, les tapisseries, les boiseries, la hauteur impressionnante du plafond ainsi que l'énorme pendule qui se balançait régulièrement pour marquer les secondes l'impressionnèrent au plus haut point.

« Première fois à Poudlard ? N'est-il pas ? » entendit-elle soudain tout près de son oreille.

Holly tourna la tête à gauche, blêmit, hurla et courut pour se jeter sur Rogue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore, pauvre folle ? demanda l'homme, surpris, en tentant de détacher ses bras qui le serraient si fort qu'elle en froissait ses vêtements. Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! exigea-t-il ensuite.

\- Un fantôme ! Un fantôme… Il… Il vient de me parler ! répondit-elle, tremblante, sans consentir à le lâcher.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait des fantômes, Potter, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en essayant toujours de se dégager. Mais, je vous le répète, ils ne peuvent pas vous faire le moindre mal.

\- Navré de vous avoir effrayée, gente demoiselle, déclara le fantôme en approchant légèrement. Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme de Gryffondor, la salua-t-il en détachant presque entièrement sa tête de ses épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'un couvre-chef.

\- Haaa ! Il a la tête coupée ! Il a la tête coupée ! s'écria-t-elle, choquée, en resserrant sa prise autour de Severus et en enfouissant son visage contre son torse afin de ne plus voir cet horrible fantôme.

\- Sir Nicholas, si vous pouviez vous tenir éloigné de cette demoiselle pour le moment… soupira Severus en passant une main sur son visage, las.

\- Oh, oui, bien entendu ! Je ne fais que l'effrayer davantage. Pardonnez-moi, Miss, déclara-t-il avant de disparaître à travers un mur.

\- Il est parti ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, sans relever la tête.

\- Oui, il est parti. Maintenant, lâchez-moi ! répliqua-t-il, énervé, avant de la saisir fermement par les bras et de l'écarter rudement de lui.

\- Aïe ! se plaignit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils et en frottant son bras gauche. Vous m'avez fait mal !

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à me lâcher quand je vous l'ai demandé, rétorqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'avais jamais vu de fantôme ! Et c'est super flippant ! se défendit-elle immédiatement.

\- Rien n'est jamais de votre faute avec vous… souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Ben oui ! Ce n'est pas souvent de ma faute, approuva-t-elle énergiquement.

\- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi. On descend dans les cachots, décréta-t-il en se remettant en marche.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez me punir ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète. Je ne veux pas aller dans les cachots ! Je n'ai rien fait ! refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- C'est là que se trouvent mes appartements, répondit-il, épuisé. Maintenant, si ne vous voulez pas me suivre, vous pouvez toujours rester là et prendre le risque de tomber sur le Moine Gras, la Dame Grise, Peeves ou le Baron Sanglant… ajouta-t-il en descendant les escaliers et en énumérant la liste des spectres et de l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard.

\- La Baron Sanglant ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Attendez-moi ! ajouta-t-elle vivement avant de le rattraper en courant.

\- Ne courez pas, vous allez nous faire tomber ! la réprimanda-t-il quand elle le rejoignit.

\- Je ne veux pas voir le Baron Sanglant… Je veux rester avec vous… déclara-t-elle, plaintive, en agrippant une de ses manches.

\- Vous êtes une mauviette, Potter… se moqua-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je suis tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas rester toute seule », rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

Le directeur des Serpentard secoua la tête, dépité, et la conduisit jusqu'au portrait d'un alchimiste qui gardait l'entrée de ses appartements.

« Lys blanc » murmura-t-il à l'adresse du personnage.

Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fit pivoter le tableau pour dévoiler son entrée et les laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

Holly se retrouva dans un grand salon, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries dans les tons de verts, qui comportait une cheminée, un grand canapé, un petit fauteuil, une immense bibliothèque, un grand bureau recouvert de parchemins avec une chaise face à lui et une fenêtre qui donnait sur les eaux du Lac Noir.

« À gauche, il y a la cuisine, déclara Rogue en pointant l'une des deux portes de la pièce de son long doigt pâle. À droite, se trouvent ma chambre et la salle de bain, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre porte.

\- Et, moi, je dors où, ici ? demanda-t-elle après avoir brièvement examiné les lieux.

\- Je vais vous faire apparaître un lit dans le salon, décréta-t-il.

\- Oh… répliqua-t-elle, déçue. Je pensais qu'il y aurait la place pour que j'aie une chambre à moi… Mais bon, ce n'est rien. »

Severus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua soudain qu'une troisième porte venait d'apparaître dans son salon, de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama-t-il en s'avançant vers la nouvelle porte.

Il actionna la clenche et, suivi d'Holly, il pénétra dans une seconde chambre aux meubles clairs et décorée dans les tons lilas que Poudlard venait juste de créer pour la jeune fille. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin paré de draps blanc et violet au centre, deux tables de chevet, une commode en bois beige, une armoire et une coiffeuse avec un beau miroir et une chaise style Louis XIV.

La chambre avait une fenêtre, qui donnait également sur le Lac Noir, et une porte qui conduisait dans la même salle de bain que Severus, ce qui faisait que leurs deux chambres communiquaient par l'intermédiaire de la salle d'eau.

« Oh ! C'est super ! s'exclama la jeune fille, aux anges. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est le château, répondit-il, surpris.

\- Merci, Poudlard ! déclara-t-elle alors haut et fort avec un énorme sourire. C'est super joli ! Je n'ai jamais eu une aussi belle chambre !

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser vous installer, décréta Rogue en faisant venir sa malle.

\- Merci ! » répliqua-t-elle, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.

Une fois qu'elle eut rangé ses affaires, Holly retourna dans le salon et, n'y trouvant pas Severus, elle alla voir directement dans sa chambre.

« Hé ! Vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien ! Je voulais un peu papoter », déclara-t-elle en venant s'installer sur son lit.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant faire une telle litote. _Un peu papoter_ était loin d'avoir le même sens pour lui que pour elle…

« Descendez de là, exigea-t-il, en dépliant une robe de sorcier pour la ranger dans son armoire.

\- Mmm… Non, je reste, répliqua-t-elle après avoir feint de réfléchir à la question.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore trouvé pour m'embêter ? demanda-t-il en continuant de ranger ses effets, imperturbable en apparence.

\- Oh, je ne veux pas vous embêter ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Mais vous savez que vous avez un méga ticket avec la femme de tout à l'heure ? Comment encore ? Alkridge ?

\- Elizabeth Aldridge, corrigea-t-il machinalement.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! approuva-t-elle vivement. Vous lui plaisez beaucoup, ça se voit.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire ça.

 _\- Oh ! Severus ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir que je vous fais un gros bisou sur la joue !_ déclara-t-elle en essayant d'imiter la voix de la jeune femme et en jouant dans ses cheveux d'une manière exagérée avant de faire le bruit d'un baiser.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes ridicule quand vous tentez vainement d'imiter les gens ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Là n'est pas la question, déclara-t-elle en balayant ses dires d'un simple geste de la main. Vous avez un ticket avec elle.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Oh si ! rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître ? Elle est super canon, en plus !

\- Oui, je vous accorde que c'est une jolie femme, acquiesça-t-il tout de même.

\- Haha ! s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, victorieuse.

\- Haha, quoi, Potter ? rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant baisser son doigt. Ça ne veut rien dire. Je peux reconnaître qu'elle est plaisante à regarder mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je veux avoir une relation avec elle.

\- Qui vous parle de relation ? Vous pourriez juste coucher avec elle, au lieu d'aller trouver ma copine Cannelle, tous les ans, le 30 juin.

 _\- Avoir une relation_ est une formulation polie pour dire la même chose que vous, Potter, répondit-il, sarcastique. En outre, je fais ce qu'il me plaît et je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de femme à se contenter uniquement de cet aspect de la relation.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr… Elle est sans doute trop bien pour s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est moi ou vous n'arrêtez pas de vous vexer, alors que c'est vous-même qui choisissez le sujet de conversation ? répliqua-t-il, perplexe.

\- C'est vous qui êtes vexant à la fin ! Vous sous-entendez qu'elle est trop bien par rapport à moi ! déclara-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- En quoi cela vous vexe-t-il que je vous dise que je préfère payer une professionnelle une fois l'an plutôt que de m'embarquer dans une fastidieuse et épuisante histoire de couple avec cette femme ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Et vous vous trompez, je ne vous ai jamais comparée à elle. C'est vous qui vous faites des films. »

Voyant que la jeune fille continuait de râler, assise en tailleur sur son lit, il soupira avant de déclarer, agacé par son attitude :

« Si vous comptez bouder le reste de la journée, je vous prierai de quitter ma chambre et de me laisser tranquille. Vous êtes vraiment pénible. »

Holly l'observa dans les yeux, à la fois vexée et peinée par sa réflexion, elle se leva du lit et quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

.

Peu avant 18 h, Rogue frappa à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille et entra, après avoir patienté quelques secondes sans obtenir de réponse.

Vraiment têtue comme une bourrique, cette gamine ! se dit-il en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« Je vais devoir me rendre au banquet, déclara-t-il en arrivant et en la trouvant assise sur son lit à lire un livre de sortilèges. Je vais demander à un elfe de maison qu'il vous apporte à manger. C'est une petite créature un peu particulière en apparence, alors ne hurlez pas en le voyant apparaître, la prévint-il.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir manger avec vous ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin pour les poser sur lui.

\- Si vous voulez être dévisagée par des centaines de personnes, entendre des chuchotements sur votre passage et répondre à des milliers de questions, venez donc avec moi. Mais si vous voulez la paix, je vous conseille de rester ici.

\- Pfff… D'accord… soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que vous croyez que je ne cherche qu'à vous embêter mais ce n'est pas le cas », affirma-t-il encore avant de quitter sa chambre dans un tournoiement de cape noire.

Rogue s'était rendu au traditionnel banquet de bienvenue et Holly avait mangé toute seule ce que Dobby lui avait apporté sur un plateau plus grand que lui. Elle avait été étonnée de l'apparence de ce petit être mais, contrairement au fantôme, ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait peur et il avait même consenti à rester quelques minutes auprès d'elle et à lui parler de Poudlard et du monde sorcier pendant qu'elle dégustait son repas.

Severus, quant à lui, avait dû répondre aux interrogations des ses collègues qui étaient choqués et excités de savoir que Holly Potter se trouvait au château et qui se demandaient pourquoi elle ne suivait pas les cours avec les autres élèves de son âge. Il avait alors argué le fait qu'elle avait accumulé un peu de retard sur le programme à cause des divergences entre l'enseignement français et anglais et il était parvenu à les dissuader de l'accompagner pour la rencontrer disant que _Potter n'était pas un singe savant, élevé pour le plaisir de les distraire_. Aucun n'avait plus protesté après une telle réponse et il avait quitté la Grande Salle, bien après le repas et une première réunion des professeurs, ravi de sa réplique.

Arrivé chez lui, fatigué, il se rendit directement dans sa salle de bain pour mettre un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il se laverait demain, il était trop épuisé aujourd'hui. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour soulager sa vessie et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser sa robe de sorcier, il sursauta en lâchant tout en entendant soudain :

« Heu… Je suis là…

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il, choqué, en découvrant Holly dans la baignoire, derrière le rideau de douche qu'elle avait légèrement écarté. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifestée plus tôt ?

\- Ben… Je pensais que vous m'aviez vue… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Perso, pour moi, vous pouvez faire pipi, si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas, mais j'étais pas sûre pour vous…

\- Je ne vais certainement pas uriner devant vous ! rétorqua-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Je ne vous regarderai pas, répliqua-t-elle, indifférente.

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- Bon, ben, je vais sortir de l'eau pour vous laisser la place alors. Je suis dedans depuis longtemps, de toute façon, décréta-t-elle en se levant et en repoussant le rideau.

\- Mais attendez au moins que je me retourne ou que je sorte de la salle de bain ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux ronds, en se forçant à ne regarder que son visage.

\- Pfff… soupira-t-elle en haussant une épaule. Vous m'avez déjà vue toute nue quoi ? Quatre ? Cinq fois ? interrogea-t-elle en prenant une serviette éponge et en s'enroulant dedans. Puis, de toute façon, je suis trop maigre, non ?

\- Allez, sortez, Potter… décréta-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

\- OK, ça va. Pardon… Bonne nuit, Severus », déclara-t-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	9. Découverte du château & de ses habitants

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours super plaisir! ;-)_

 _Maud: c'est vrai que pour les situations cocasses, Holly est number 1^^ Tu vas encore le voir dans ce chapitre…^^ ;-)_

 _Trud, pour te répondre brièvement: il faut toujours un ou plusieurs élément(s) perturbateur(s)… Voilà ce qu'est notre chère Elizabeth :-P_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Découverte du château et de ses habitants**

Cela faisait une semaine que Holly était à Poudlard et que Rogue n'avait toujours pas consenti à la laisser sortir pour se promener dans le château et la patience de notre cher maître en potions commençait à en pâtir sérieusement…

« Mais sortez donc et fichez-moi la paix ! cria-t-il finalement, à bout de nerfs. Vous me tapez sur le système, Potter !

\- Je demande juste pour sortir quelques minutes ! Ce n'est pas la mort ! rétorqua la jeune fille, en colère. Ça fait une semaine complète que je suis enfermée dans vos foutus cachots !

\- Mais allez-y donc ! Sortez ! Vous m'énervez ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant la porte.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule… Il y a des fantômes, plein de trucs bizarres et je ne veux pas me perdre… Vous devez venir avec moi, exigea-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me balader avec vous, répondit-il, épuisé. J'ai une réputation à tenir et vous êtes insortable.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en sautillant devant lui tout en joignant ses mains devant son visage. Je serai sage, je me comporterai bien et je vous obéirai au doigt et à l'œil, promit-elle.

\- Au doigt et à l'œil ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil tout en baissant son regard vers elle.

\- Oui ! confirma-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête, sentant qu'il y avait un petit espoir pour qu'il accepte cette fois-ci. Je vous appellerai _Monsieur_ ou _professeur_ et je ne vous embarrasserai pas.

\- Si je vous accompagne aujourd'hui jusqu'au parc, vous retiendrez le chemin et vous vous y rendrez vous-même les prochaines fois ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui ! approuva-t-elle, heureuse. Il faut juste que vous me montriez par où aller une fois et après ça ira. »

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants en observant les yeux verts de Potter qui pétillaient déjà d'espoir et de bonheur puis il décréta finalement :

« Je vous montrerai un ou deux endroits par week-end. Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par le parc de Poudlard et, dans quelques semaines, vous saurez vous rendre approximativement dans toutes les pièces du château toute seule sans m'embêter, fantôme ou pas fantôme.

\- Oui ! C'est d'accord ! Merci ! Merci, Severus ! répliqua-t-elle en lui sautant au cou avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Potter ! s'énerva-t-il en détachant ses mains de son cou et en la repoussant.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle, contrite, en s'éloignant d'un pas. Je suis sage et je ne vous fous pas la honte ! Je vous le promets.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il en passant devant elle. Venez. »

Holly sortit des appartements du maître des cachots en suivant sa cadence rapide, ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir de là, elle le suivit dans le dédale des couloirs du sous-sol puis dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le long couloir en pierres brutes, passa les lourdes portes en chêne massif et déboucha enfin à l'extérieur.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément l'air frais de dehors, contente de sentir sur sa peau diaphane les rayons du soleil de septembre et la légère brise qui soufflait, puis elle les rouvrit et rattrapa rapidement Severus qui s'était déjà avancé sur la grande pelouse en effrayant sur son passage quelques élèves surpris de le voir à l'extérieur du château.

Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau à sa hauteur, il observa le sourire sincère qu'elle lui offrait et il poursuivit sa route en silence en contournant le château pour la mener vers son endroit favori, juste en face du Lac Noir, non loin de la lisière de la Forêt interdite.

Arrivé là-bas, il s'arrêta en dessous d'un grand saule pleureur et déclara simplement :

« Voilà le parc, le Lac Noir, la Forêt interdite et la cabane de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école.

\- C'est super beau ici ! répliqua-t-elle, réjouie, en examinant les environs. Je suppose que la Forêt interdite s'appelle comme ça parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, intriguée, en levant son regard vers lui.

\- En effet, Potter… Vous devez être détective avec un don pareil… rétorqua Severus avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Hé ! Vous venez de me piquer ma réplique ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

 _\- Votre_ réplique ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, Monsieur, _ma_ réplique, confirma-t-elle. C'est ce que je vous ai dit, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- Vous m'en direz tant… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est fou comme vous faites bien l'innocent.

\- Des années d'expérience… » se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Holly se mit à rire, amusée, avant de l'interroger encore :

« Et on peut se baigner dans le lac ?

\- Je ne vous le conseille pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ça, répondit-il, impassible, en pointant du doigt un énorme tentacule qui venait à l'instant de sortir de l'eau pour en frapper la surface.

\- C'est ça, le Calamar géant ? demanda-t-elle, apeurée, tandis qu'elle serrait sa cape entre ses doigts, après s'être subrepticement approchée de lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- C'est méga grand… s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Que n'avez-vous pas compris dans l'expression "Calamar _géant"_ ? interrogea-t-il, sarcastique, en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- J'ai tout compris. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi géant. »

Rogue secoua la tête de dépit et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Il sentit que Potter relâchait tout doucement sa cape, croyant sans doute qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée, et il rouvrit les paupières pour la voir s'approcher de la lisière de la forêt.

« Vous n'irez pas dans ces bois. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? l'avertit-il, le regard sévère.

\- Oui, d'accord… acquiesça-t-elle. Mais il y a quoi dedans ?

\- Des centaures, des araignées géantes, des Sombrals, des licornes et toutes sortes de créatures magiques, énuméra-t-il brièvement.

\- Ça existe vraiment ? Les licornes et les centaures ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Évidemment.

\- C'est quoi des Sombrals ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Des chevaux noirs, ailés et squelettiques avec une face reptilienne que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent distinguer, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans cette forêt… déclara-t-elle en revenant près de lui.

\- Tant mieux… soupira-t-il, amusé par sa façon d'être sans toutefois le montrer.

\- Vous venez ici souvent ? demanda-t-elle en observant son visage qu'elle trouvait plus détendu que d'ordinaire.

\- Non, pas très souvent, mais, quand j'avais votre âge, oui, répondit-il, honnête.

\- Je comprends… C'est très beau et paisible en plus. On a l'impression d'être seuls au monde, alors qu'au château il y a des centaines de personnes. C'est marrant », expliqua-t-elle en décrivant son ressenti.

Le directeur des Serpentard tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il répondit sincèrement au sourire lumineux qu'elle lui faisait.

« Severus ! Quelle joie de vous voir dehors ! s'exclama subitement une voix féminine.

\- Elizabeth, la salua Rogue en se tournant vers elle et en reprenant son air impassible.

\- Bonjour, Madame Aldridge, dit poliment Holly.

\- Bonjour, Miss Potter, répondit la femme en faisant un signe de tête. Alors Severus, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en reportant directement son attention sur l'homme en noir.

\- Miss Potter ne cessait de gratter à la porte et avait apparemment besoin de se dégourdir les pattes, alors je l'ai emmenée faire une promenade, répliqua-t-il, ironique, en parlant de la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeune chiot.

\- Severus ! s'exclama la femme, amusée. Vous parlez d'elle comme si c'était un animal de compagnie.

\- Un animal de compagnie particulièrement envahissant et bruyant… » approuva-t-il, avant de lancer un regard à Holly.

La jeune fille se retint de son mieux de lui tirer la langue et de répliquer, ayant promis qu'elle serait sage et qu'elle ne l'embarrasserait pas, et elle se contenta de faire la moue et de plisser légèrement son nez, contrariée qu'ils parlent d'elle de cette façon.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal rit de sa plaisanterie puis elle se reprit en s'essuyant les yeux et en remettant ses cheveux correctement avant de l'interroger :

« Severus, tant que je vous vois, pourrais-je vous demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma classe ? Je dois donner un cours sur les Inferi, lundi matin, et je voulais m'assurer que mes renseignements étaient exacts et mes sources fiables, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Vous êtes professeur dans cette école depuis deux ans. Je suis persuadé que vos cours sont d'une rigoureuse exactitude, répliqua Rogue, pragmatique.

\- Oui, certes, mais j'ai changé une chose ou l'autre et, comme on m'a dit que vous étiez également un expert dans ce domaine, j'aurais aimé avoir votre opinion à ce sujet », le flatta-t-elle avant de lui lancer un regard enjôleur.

Holly leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant une approche si peu subtile et elle croisa le regard onyx du maître des potions, qui n'était pas dupe quant aux intentions de sa collègue et qui avait très bien vu Potter lever les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille, amusée, fit sautiller ses sourcils roux et forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres le mot "ticket" auquel Severus répondit par un regard noir et un "la ferme" également mimé. Elle dut se retourner rapidement pour éviter que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne la voie rire et elle entendit Rogue lui répondre aimablement :

« Si vous le désirez, je veux bien vous accompagner. Mais je suis certain que votre leçon sera parfaite.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Mais je préfère avoir un avis extérieur. Je suis un peu perfectionniste, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant et en remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Dans ce cas… répondit Rogue.

\- Nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vous suis, acquiesça-t-il. Vous saurez retourner dans mes appartements par vous-même, Potter ? interrogea-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la jeune fille, qui avait fini par calmer son hilarité.

\- Heu… Je pense que oui, répondit cette dernière pas vraiment sûre de son coup.

\- Ah… Il vaut peut-être mieux que je la raccompagne avant… soupira Rogue à l'adresse de sa collègue.

\- Mais non ! Ça ira ! Je vais retrouver mon chemin, affirma-t-elle fermement.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Oui, oui ! Certaine ! répliqua-t-elle.

\- Bon… Très bien… » approuva-t-il finalement, avant d'emboîter le pas d'Elizabeth.

.

Après avoir rencontré et salué plusieurs professeurs sur sa route, Holly s'était dirigée vers les cachots dans l'intention de rentrer pour lire un ouvrage de la bibliothèque de Severus mais elle s'était trompée plusieurs fois de chemin et cela allait faire bientôt une demi-heure qu'elle errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs sombres du sous-sol.

« Oh mais bordel ! Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle, irritée, alors qu'elle venait de repasser pour la troisième fois devant la même tapisserie. Cette école n'est qu'un foutu labyrinthe ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de se laisser glisser contre le mur de pierres.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes assise en tailleur sur le sol dur et froid des cachots, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine renfrognée, elle vit bientôt une paire de chaussures noires s'arrêter devant elle et elle entendit soudain une voix basse et sarcastique demander :

« Un problème, Potter ? »

Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers le haut pour voir Rogue qui la dévisageait et qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule, un sourire ironique rivé à ses fines lèvres.

« Non, aucun. J'adore m'asseoir sur un sol glacial et dur dans des couloirs plus sombres que le cul d'un éléphant parce que je n'ai pas retrouvé la bonne route, répliqua-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous adonner à votre activité favorite, répondit l'homme en faisant demi-tour.

\- Hé ! Non, non, non ! Attendez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et de le rattraper vivement.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis ? interrogea-t-il en la voyant accourir auprès de lui.

\- Comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver dans ces couloirs ? Ils se ressemblent tous.

\- Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je suis ici. Je connais chaque couloir, chaque escalier, chaque salle et chaque passage secret par cœur, répondit-il en la menant vers ses appartements.

\- Il n'existe pas une carte de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle encore. Je n'ai vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation !

\- Non, il n'y en a pas. Mais, bientôt, vous vous y retrouverez plus facilement, lui assura-t-il en arrivant devant le portrait de l'alchimiste.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûre… répliqua-t-elle, pessimiste.

\- Lys blanc », déclara-t-il à l'adresse du portrait.

Holly fila directement s'asseoir dans le canapé moelleux, ravie de retrouver le confort des coussins, puis elle demanda à Rogue qui s'était installé dans son petit fauteuil une place :

« Alors ? Vous lui avez donné votre avis à Madame-je-suis-aussi-subtile-qu'un-fusil-de-chasse ?

\- Oui, son cours était très bien, comme je m'en doutais… répondit-il brièvement.

\- Et quoi ? Vous ne lui avez pas donné d'explications _approfondies_ ni fait de démonstrations avec votre _baguette magique_ ? interrogea-t-elle encore, espiègle.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce que vous sous-entendez… soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

\- Oh ! Allez ! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'attend que ça !

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas mon genre de femmes, répliqua-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Elle est canon ! s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie. C'est quoi alors, votre genre de femmes ?

\- Il n'y a pas que l'aspect extérieur qui compte.

\- Elle a l'air intelligente et douée dans ce qu'elle fait, ajouta Holly.

\- Oui, elle n'est pas dénuée d'une certaine intelligence mais elle ne fait que régurgiter bêtement ce qu'elle apprend, sans y apporter sa touche personnelle. Tout le monde est capable d'en faire autant, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

\- Non, tout le monde ne sait pas.

\- Les personnes qui possèdent un QI supérieur à 50, oui, répondit-il.

\- Vous la trouvez bête ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Elle n'est pas bête mais, lorsque l'on gratte la surface, on s'aperçoit que ce n'est qu'une coquille vide. Elle n'a aucun caractère et semble avoir besoin de l'approbation des autres pour être heureuse et exister.

\- Vous êtes difficile ! s'exclama la jeune fille, amusée.

\- Non, je suis exigeant, corrigea-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la femme qui doit partager notre vie, cela me semble normal. C'est pour cela que je préfère m'allouer les services d'une professionnelle une fois de temps en temps plutôt que de passer mon temps avec une personne qui ne me convient pas.

\- C'est qui alors, votre femme idéale ? Elle doit être comment ? interrogea Holly, intriguée et intéressée.

\- Elle doit être petite, rousse et agaçante, déclara-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour lui lancer un regard moqueur.

\- Oh ! Allez ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

\- Parce que celle que je considérais comme la femme parfaite ne s'est jamais intéressée à moi et a disparu depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il, sincère.

\- Elle s'appelait comment ?

\- Peu importe… éluda-t-il en refermant ses paupières.

\- Vous lui avez dit ce que vous ressentiez pour elle au moins ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Non… soupira-t-il finalement.

\- Alors vous ne saurez jamais si elle aurait été intéressée ou pas, répondit-elle sagement.

\- Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle a épousé un autre homme.

\- Peut-être qu'elle vous aimait quand même…

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'énerva-t-il tout à coup. Je vous dis qu'elle a épousé un autre homme et qu'elle a disparu.

\- Ça change le fait que vous gardiez espoir en sachant que quelqu'un vous a sûrement aimé un jour et que quelqu'un d'autre pourra vous aimer encore après, répondit-elle, philosophe.

\- Comment arrivez-vous à parler d'amour, avec tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Grâce à l'espoir. C'est l'espoir qui m'a toujours fait tenir, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Mon espoir est mort avec elle… murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Il renaîtra un jour avec une autre personne, comme un phénix qui renaît de ses cendres », affirma-t-elle, confiante.

Severus l'observa attentivement dans les yeux, surpris par son discours et ses encouragements, avant de la regarder prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et se réinstaller confortablement sur le canapé pour le lire.

.

Ce soir-là, alors que Rogue, couché dans son lit, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et réfléchissait aux paroles que Potter avait prononcées quelques heures plus tôt, il l'entendit soudain pousser des hurlements stridents.

Il repoussa immédiatement sa couverture, il accourut dans sa chambre en passant par la salle de bain pour aller plus vite et il la découvrit recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? demanda-t-il, épuisé.

\- Le Calamar géant ! Il était derrière ma fenêtre ! Il est vraiment monstrueux ! s'exclama-t-elle précipitamment. Comment on peut laisser une bête aussi énorme et effrayante dans un lac à côté d'une école ? Il faut être cinglé !

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas très malin mais il est totalement inoffensif. Vous ne craignez rien, surtout dans le château, répondit-il.

\- Vous êtes sûr que la fenêtre tiendrait le coup, même s'il fonçait dessus ? demanda-t-elle, craintive.

\- Absolument, approuva-t-il directement. C'est une vitre renforcée magiquement. Rien ni personne ne peut la briser.

\- Et les fantômes ? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le Moine Gras qui m'a réveillée ! Il était en train de me regarder dormir ! lui apprit-elle. C'est super louche comme attitude !

\- Le Moine Gras est entré ici ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ben oui ! confirma-t-elle.

\- Ils ne font pas ça d'habitude… dit-il, songeur.

\- Ouais, ben, moi, je ne veux pas rester toute seule ! décréta-t-elle en se relevant. Ce soir, je dors avec vous !

\- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, en l'observant d'un œil noir.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'aurez qu'à me pousser par terre, si vous ne me voulez pas, répliqua-t-elle en passant devant lui pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

\- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, étonné par sa réaction. Potter, revenez ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans ma chambre !

\- Je vais me gêner ! » l'entendit-il répondre depuis l'autre pièce, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, paralysé par la surprise.

Il parvint finalement à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes et, quand il arriva dans sa propre chambre, il vit la jeune fille grimper sur son lit et se glisser dans les couvertures.

« Sortez de là tout de suite ! exigea-t-il fermement.

\- Non, répondit-elle en se couchant dans son lit.

\- Potter ! gronda-t-il en approchant, menaçant.

\- Je suis toute petite ! Je ne prends même pas de place. Vous voyez bien, dit-elle en désignant le grand espace qu'il restait encore à sa droite.

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire ! C'est mon lit et je ne le partagerai pas avec vous !

\- Allez ! Juste cette fois ! le supplia-t-elle en l'observant de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Non ! Dégagez de là ! refusa-t-il encore.

\- Venez me chercher alors. Moi, je ne bouge pas », rétorqua-t-elle en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures jusqu'au menton.

Rogue l'observa encore, incrédule et totalement dépassé par cette situation incongrue, puis il décida de changer de tactique. Si elle voulait jouer à la plus maligne et à la plus forte, elle allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait.

Il se dirigea donc résolument vers son lit, y grimpa à son tour, et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sur les couvertures, en emprisonnant ses poignets dans ses grandes mains blanches.

« Alors ? Toujours décidée à rester ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus, son visage encadré de ses cheveux noirs à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Absolument, répliqua-t-elle, aucunement incommodée par sa présence envahissante. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? Vous me pelotez ? Je vous pelote ? On enlève nos fringues ? On garde nos vêtements ? Dites-moi. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions, ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle lui parlait simplement de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Ne me dites pas que je n'arrive même pas à vous effrayer un tout petit peu », rétorqua Severus, déçu par son manque de réaction.

Holly se mit à rire franchement, prouvant par-là, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, que ses menaces n'avaient strictement aucun effet sur elle, et elle lui demanda quand elle se fut reprise :

« Vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais hurler au viol et vous supplier d'arrêter ?

\- Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui… avoua l'homme en la libérant de son emprise et en roulant sur le côté.

\- Désolée de vous décevoir à ce point mais c'est déjà fait… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de ça… » déclara-t-elle en frottant légèrement ses poignets.

Rogue soupira en fermant les yeux suite à ce pénible rappel de son enfance misérable puis il les rouvrit pour les poser sur elle et l'interroger :

« Je vous ai fait mal aux bras ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal. Juste vous effrayer un peu, déclara-t-il, sincère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Vous avez peur d'un fantôme qui ne peut pas vous toucher mais vous n'avez pas peur de moi, qui pourrais vous faire extrêmement mal, si je le voulais… dit-il, pensif.

\- Oui mais, vous, je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. J'ai confiance en vous, déclara-t-elle fermement.

\- Bon… soupira-t-il, épuisé. Vous pouvez rester. Mais ne me faites pas ce coup-là tous les jours ! la prévint-il, après avoir craqué.

\- Merci, Severus, répondit-elle en souriant, ravie d'être parvenue à ses fins.

\- Vous restez bien de votre côté et vous ne venez pas m'embêter du mien, l'avertit-il, le regard sévère.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Vous êtes prévenue, si vous me touchez, je vous propulse à l'autre bout de la chambre ! menaça-t-il encore.

\- Oui, ça va, ça va ! soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je vous promets que je vais faire un gros effort pour me retenir et que je ne vais pas vous violer cette nuit, plaisanta-t-elle, malicieuse.

\- Pfff… Bouclez-la et dormez, espèce de minuscule parasite sur pattes.

\- Oui, bonne nuit, Severus ! » répliqua-t-elle, amusée, avant de lui tourner le dos et de fermer les paupières.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	10. Choc

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ;-) Et merci aussi à Trud^^_

 _Holly avait été effrayée par un fantôme et le Calamar géant et elle avait décidé de passer la nuit dans le lit de Severus, qui, après avoir tenté vainement de la faire dégager, l'avait finalement laissée dormir là…_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Choc**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce matin-là, Severus éprouva une sensation étrange.

Perplexe, il ouvrit les paupières et se rendit compte que Potter avait migré durant la nuit pour venir coloniser sa partie du lit sans se faire remarquer et qu'elle avait fini sa course sur son bras gauche.

Il observa un instant sa tête rousse couchée sur lui, incertain quant aux émotions qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit, à la fois rassuré et apeuré par un tel contact entre eux et un si grand abandon de la part de la jeune fille.

Puis, revenant les pieds sur Terre, il se fit soudain la réflexion que sa manche était bizarrement humide, maintenant qu'il y pensait, et il se pencha pour constater que sa bouche était ouverte et qu'elle avait carrément bavé sur son bras.

Il se redressa donc sans douceur et secoua ses épaules pour la réveiller :

« Potter !

\- Hum… Quoi ? gémit-elle, plaintive, toujours à moitié ensommeillée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas restée de votre côté du lit, Potter, et, en prime, vous m'avez bavé dessus ! s'exclama-t-il en lui désignant leur proximité et sa manche.

\- Oups… dit-elle en se redressant et en s'écartant légèrement. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avant de lui offrir un sourire contrit.

\- Je peux ajouter "bave comme un escargot" à votre longue liste de défauts ! déclara-t-il en saisissant sa baguette et en lançant un sort de séchage à son pyjama.

\- Oh, ça va… N'exagérez pas non plus ! soupira la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Je n'exagère rien du tout ! Ma manche était trempée ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Désolée… souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment faites-vous pour baver autant alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Vous devriez avoir la bouche sèche à force de piailler à longueur de journée.

\- C'est peut-être justement pour ça, proposa-t-elle, amusée. Mon corps est malin et sait qu'il doit produire plus de bave que pour un être humain normal.

\- C'est vraiment dégoûtant… Vous savez que vous venez de me fournir une raison supplémentaire de ne pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça, vous avez raison. Vous n'avez pas de femme juste parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous bave dessus… acquiesça-t-elle, pas du tout convaincue, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je dis que c'est très facile de se trouver des excuses, surtout quand on n'a pas envie de faire quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule et en les peignant avec ses doigts.

\- Mais vous commencez à m'énerver avec votre fixation sur ma vie amoureuse ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis ! s'irrita-t-il en se levant de son lit.

\- C'est vous qui avez remis ça sur le tapis ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Allez ! Retournez dans votre chambre ! ordonna-t-il tout à coup. Je vais dans la salle de bain en premier, décréta-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

\- OK… soupira-t-elle en se levant. Vous n'êtes pas du matin, vous… » ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Holly avait commencé à s'habiller, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Elle observa alors la porte de la salle de bain, où elle entendait toujours l'eau de la douche couler, finit d'agrafer son soutien-gorge et se dirigea résolument vers l'entrée en emportant sa robe avec elle dans l'intention de l'enfiler en chemin.

Alors que de nouveaux coups étaient donnés contre le panneau en bois, la jeune fille, agacée mais toujours pas habillée, ouvrit la porte en déclarant :

« Ça va, ça va ! J'ai entendu !

\- Oh ! s'exclama le professeur Aldridge, surprise de tomber sur la jeune fille en sous-vêtements, en la voyant enfiler sa robe devant elle. Pardonnez-moi, Miss…

\- Ce n'est rien… bougonna-t-elle, en faisant ressortir ses cheveux roux du col de sa robe. Entrez et fermez la porte, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous auriez dû terminer de vous habiller avant de m'ouvrir la porte, dit-elle, gênée, en faisant ce que la jeune fille lui disait.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous la défonciez alors j'ai préféré ouvrir d'abord, rétorqua Holly, sarcastique.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas frappé si fort… relativisa-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Dites, tant que vous êtes là, vous voulez bien m'aider à boutonner l'arrière ? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant pour lui montrer son dos et en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule.

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr, répondit la femme, perturbée par cette demande.

\- C'est super joli, comme robe, mais ce n'est pas du tout pratique.

\- Non, vous avez raison, approuva Elizabeth en boutonnant le dos du vêtement.

\- Vous y arrivez toute seule, vous ? interrogea Holly en tournant sa tête vers l'arrière.

\- Oh et bien, en règle générale, j'emplois un sortilège, répondit-elle en finissant d'attacher les boutons.

\- Ah, ouais… Juste…

\- Et vous, comment faites-vous d'ordinaire ? demanda la femme, intriguée.

\- Je demande à Sev… au professeur Rogue, se reprit-elle in extremis. Et c'est vrai qu'il m'envoie un sort en râlant… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Vous… Vous ne vous montrez pas en sous-vêtements devant lui tout de même ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

\- Oh, non ! Je suis toute nue la plupart du temps, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Oh… Mais… Heu… balbutia le professeur, troublée.

\- Je rigole ! Détendez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en voyant que la femme allait faire une attaque, avant de se mettre à rire. Vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour, ici.

\- Heu… Où est Severus ? interrogea la jeune femme, après avoir repris contenance.

\- Il est sous sa douche, répondit Holly en faisant un signe de tête vers la salle de bain. Vous voulez que je lui dise que vous êtes là ? proposa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Non ! répondit-elle aussitôt. Ça ira !

\- Je ne comptais pas entrer dans la salle de bain, vous savez… la rassura-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle l'observait d'une drôle de façon.

\- Oui, mais, non… Je repasserai, décréta-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit Holly en haussant les épaules. Merci pour le coup de main.

\- De rien ! Au revoir », répliqua Elizabeth avant de s'éclipser.

Severus sortit de sa chambre, totalement apprêté, à peine quelques minutes plus tard et il l'interrogea, moqueur et sarcastique :

« Vous parlez encore toute seule, Potter ? Il va vraiment falloir que je vous emmène voir un médicomage, si vous continuez.

\- Non, je ne parlais pas toute seule, Don Juan, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je discutais avec votre petite-copine.

\- Si vous parlez du professeur Aldridge, ce n'est pas ma petite-copine, Potter, et vous le savez.

\- N'empêche que vous avez trouvé directement, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui faire un petit sourire victorieux.

\- Que voulait-elle ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

\- Vous l'avez fait fuir ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je crois que oui… répondit-elle honnêtement avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Par Merlin ! soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Mais rien ! Je n'en peux rien si elle n'a pas d'humour, cette femme ! se défendit-elle aussitôt.

\- Expliquez-vous et racontez-moi ! » exigea-t-il alors.

Holly lui raconta donc la scène qui venait de se dérouler puis, après quelques minutes de silence, Rogue déclara, fataliste :

« Au moins, maintenant, si quelqu'un arrive et m'accuse de détournement de mineurs, je saurai pourquoi…

\- Oh, vous exagérez tous… Personne ne rigole dans ce vieux château moisi, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Rien n'a jamais d'importance avec vous.

\- Et avec vous tout est toujours grave. Je préfère de loin ma façon de penser, ça pourrit moins la vie, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Vous voulez du thé ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non… Je vais essayer d'aller réparer les dégâts que vous avez commis avec le professeur Aldridge, soupira-t-il.

 _\- Voyons, Severus ! Nous sommes collègues ! Appelez-moi Elizabeth !_ déclara-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë en papillonnant des cils et en mettant ses mains sous son menton pour lui offrir un sourire éclatant, se moquant ouvertement du professeur de défense.

\- Vos imitations sont toujours aussi lamentables », déclara-t-il avant de partir.

.

Après avoir dégusté son petit-déjeuner, toute seule, et constatant que Severus n'avait pas l'air de revenir, Holly décida de repartir à l'exploration du château et de ses extérieurs. C'est vrai qu'elle avait le sens de l'orientation d'une moule aveugle et qu'elle était terrifiée par les fantômes mais elle s'ennuyait ferme dans les appartements du maître des potions. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans les couloirs sombres.

« Retiens mon visage, coco ! Car je ne suis pas sûre de connaître le mot de passe, déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de l'alchimiste du portrait.

\- Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, répondit simplement ce dernier, inflexible.

\- OK, t'es pas sympa mais je m'en fiche ! » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de partir.

La jeune fille parvint à trouver son chemin pour sortir des sous-sols toute seule et elle trouva également les grandes portes sans trop de problèmes. Ensuite, une fois dehors, elle décida de faire calmement tout le tour du château pour avoir une idée de la superficie de cette école, qui lui semblait gigantesque. Et pour cause… Elle était absolument gigantesque ! Holly n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un bâtiment aussi grand. Il lui avait fallu près de 45 minutes pour en faire entièrement le tour !

Ensuite, une fois cela fait, elle décida de retourner vers le terrain de sport qu'elle avait aperçu de loin et où elle avait cru distinguer des gens voler sur des balais afin de voir en vrai ce qu'était ce fameux Quidditch. Elle grimpa dans les gradins, qui étaient déserts, et observa la fin de l'entrainement des joueurs de Serpentard.

Bon, elle n'avait toujours rien capté aux règles de ce soi-disant sport sorcier à la fin mais elle avait été assez impressionnée de voir ce que les joueurs savaient faire avec leurs balais et elle devait reconnaître que c'était assez beau à regarder.

Alors qu'elle était descendue des gradins et qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers le château, son estomac commençant tout doucement à crier famine, elle se fit interpeller par l'un des garçons en uniforme vert et argent :

« Hé, Potter !

\- Malefoy ? C'est bien ça ? demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil pour l'embêter.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors ? Tu fais de l'espionnage industriel ? demanda-t-il ensuite, amusé.

\- Oh, oui, carrément ! J'ai noté toutes vos techniques et votre façon de fonctionner, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je compte vendre mes infos aux plus offrants.

\- Haha, ouais, c'est ça… fit le garçon, absolument pas convaincu.

\- Non, je voulais m'oxygéner un peu et voir à quoi ça ressemblait en vrai, le Quidditch, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu un match ou un entraînement de Quidditch ? interrogea-t-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Non, on n'y joue pas à BeauxBâtons, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et les cours de balais sont optionnels.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais montée sur un balai ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, je crois, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu ne peux pas le dire tant que tu n'as pas essayé. Allez, je te prête le mien, déclara-t-il en lui tendant son Éclair de Feu flambant neuf.

\- Sans façon, je ne monte pas sur ce truc-là, refusa-t-elle en reculant légèrement.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, approuva-t-il en faisant la moue. Pas toute seule en tout cas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me le pètes. Allez ! Viens avec moi ! ajouta-t-il en enfourchant son balai.

\- Hors de question.

\- Allez ! Enjambe le manche, mets-toi derrière moi et tiens-toi bien, conseilla-t-il.

\- Je ne toucherai pas à ton manche, Malefoy ! » rétorqua-t-elle, catégorique.

Le blond se mit à rire à cause de la formulation de sa phrase, qui prêtait clairement à confusion, puis il se reprit et ajouta encore :

« Allez, quoi ! Juste pour voir !

\- Je suis malade dans tous les transports magiques ! se justifia-t-elle encore.

\- C'est parce que tout tourne ! Ici, avec le balai, on peut aller tout droit.

\- Oh, purée ! Ce que tu es saoulant et entêté ! rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant. Si je grimpe sur ton foutu balai, tu me foutras la paix après ?

\- Oui, Potter, tu as ma parole, acquiesça-t-il avant de sourire.

\- OK, c'est bon. Je viens », dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle enjamba le balai, s'assit derrière Drago et encercla son torse de ses bras pour se tenir fermement, tandis que ses coéquipiers de Serpentard sortaient des vestiaires et leur lançaient des sourires en coin et des regards entendus.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais gerbé dessus, déclara Holly en murmurant à son oreille en distinguant le petit air de supériorité qu'il affichait devant ses amis.

\- Nous verrons bien. En tout cas, grâce à toi, je vais avoir la cote, répondit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Allez, ferme-la et décolle. Qu'on en finisse… soupira-t-elle.

\- À vos ordres, Milady », répondit-il, amusé, avant de taper du pied sur le sol.

Holly cria quand ils quittèrent le sol et elle resserra sa prise autour du garçon jusqu'à lui couper la respiration.

« Ne me serre pas si fort, tu vas me tuer, ordonna-il, la voix hachée.

\- Vole plus bas ! Vole plus bas ! Je n'aime pas ça, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête et en tentant de le serrer un peu moins.

\- Tu rigoles ? On n'est pas haut du tout ! répliqua-t-il en prenant encore de l'altitude.

\- Purée ! Arrête ! Repose-moi par terre ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

\- Non ! » répondit-il en s'élevant encore et en commençant à faire des tours du terrain de Quidditch et à effectuer quelques figures.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, au château, Severus se demandait où cette satanée gamine avait bien pu filer.

Après avoir retrouvé le professeur Aldridge et lui avoir expliqué que la jeune fille avait un sens de l'humour douteux, il avait dû admirer le cours qu'elle avait conçu pour les deuxième année et lui dire cinq fois que c'était absolument parfait avant de pouvoir enfin retourner chez lui, une heure et demie plus tard. Il avait alors retrouvé ses appartements vides et était parti à sa recherche, pensant qu'elle s'était encore égarée.

Il avait déjà fait tous les couloirs des cachots et pestait en faisant ceux du rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit soudain une voix énervante demander :

« Auriez-vous perdu quelque chose, Severus ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien perdu, Albus, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse. C'est Potter qui a filé sans me dire où elle allait.

\- Oh, voilà qui est fâcheux… déclara le vieillard en frottant sa barbe blanche.

\- Bon, si vous savez où elle est, dites-le-moi, soupira-t-il, agacé. Sinon, laissez-moi tranquille. »

Le directeur fit un sourire en coin et, au même moment, l'équipe de Serpentard passa les grandes portes du château.

« Tu as vu sa tête ? demanda un poursuiveur.

\- Ouais, il se la pétait grave ! acquiesça Crabbe.

\- Pas étonnant ! Holly Potter est quand même une bombe ! répliqua le gardien.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va faire des acrobaties, juste pour qu'elle s'accroche bien à lui… »

Severus, qui les avait entendus discuter, arrêta le second batteur et l'interrogea :

« Où est votre capitaine, Monsieur Goyle ?

\- Toujours sur le terrain, avec Potter », répondit-il avant de faire un sourire niais.

Le professeur de potions soupira puis il passa devant Dumbledore qui avait une mine trop réjouie pour être supportable et se rendit directement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Severus leva la tête pour voir Drago tournoyer et faire un looping, tandis que Holly n'avait même plus la force de crier et s'accrochait désespérément à lui dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber et il cria fermement :

« Descendez immédiatement, Monsieur Malefoy ! »

Drago, surpris, baissa son regard vers la terre ferme et distingua la forme imposante et noire de son directeur de maison. Il grimaça, sachant qu'il allait probablement se faire gronder et rejoignit la pelouse en douceur.

Lorsqu'il atterrit, Holly glissa du balai, incapable de se tenir debout tant ses jambes tremblaient, et Drago se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Laisse-moi ! Espèce de connard ! cria-t-elle, en rage, en repoussant ses mains et en le frappant.

\- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! répliqua-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

\- Je t'ai dit de me reposer cent fois ! » répliqua-t-elle, en se redressant légèrement, ses yeux humides de larmes.

Rogue s'approcha alors d'elle et demanda :

« Potter, ça va ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! Cet abruti m'a foutu la frousse ! rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- C'est vous qui êtes montée sur son balai, répondit-il de sa voix froide.

\- Oh, elle exagère… Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… déclara Drago, de mauvaise foi.

\- Retournez dans votre dortoir pour vous changer, Monsieur Malefoy, et allez dîner, exigea Severus.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-il en partant.

Après avoir regardé le garçon partir vers le château, Rogue reporta ensuite son attention sur Holly qui était toujours les fesses à terre, étourdie par son tour en balai.

« Allez, relevez-vous, Potter, ordonna-t-il fermement.

\- Je ne saurais pas… Mes jambes tremblent trop fort… répliqua-t-elle en relevant ses yeux émeraude vers lui.

\- Hum… soupira-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de monter sur ce balai aussi ? demanda-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras et en la remettant sur ses deux pieds.

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de m'énerver et il m'a dit qu'il arrêterait de me saouler si j'acceptais de faire un tour avec lui, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Pfff… En plus d'être stupide, vous êtes vraiment crédule… souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas gentil… se plaignit-elle.

\- Vous le savez pertinemment.

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… » déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

Rogue se pencha légèrement pour observer son visage, qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, puis il la retint en plaçant un bras sous sa poitrine et il rassembla ses cheveux dans son autre main pour éviter qu'elle ne les salisse tandis qu'elle se penchait pour vomir.

Alors que le directeur des Serpentard attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini de rendre ce qu'elle avait sur l'estomac, il entendit tout à coup une voix pleine de sollicitude interroger :

« Tout va bien, Severus ?

\- Oui, merci, Pomona, répondit-il en levant ses yeux noirs vers la petite femme replète.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle encore en approchant un peu.

\- Rien… C'est Malefoy qui a cru malin de lui faire faire des acrobaties en balai alors que Potter n'y est pas du tout habituée, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Ah ! Les jeunes ! répliqua cette dernière, agacée. Ça va mieux, ma petite ? s'enquit-elle gentiment en constatant que ses spasmes se calmaient.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Holly en se redressant et en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est fou comme vous ressemblez à votre mère, déclara madame Chourave en observant attentivement la jeune fille. Minerva avait raison.

\- Heu… Merci, répliqua Holly, ne sachant pas à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucune photo de ses parents.

\- Je vais la reconduire dans mes appartements, décréta Severus en faisant avancer la jeune fille devant lui.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa le professeur de botanique, serviable.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci.

\- À tout à l'heure, Severus !

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »

Rogue la reconduisit sans un mot jusque chez lui, il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide rosé.

« Tenez. Buvez ça, décréta-t-il en lui tendant la potion.

\- Merci », dit-elle en la prenant aussitôt, avant de l'avaler d'une seule traite, sans poser de question.

Severus l'observa un instant, installée sur le divan, puis il déclara, moqueur :

« Vous avez choqué le professeur Aldridge, tout à l'heure.

\- Pfff… Elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle en levant ses yeux émeraude vers lui. Vous avez raison de ne pas vouloir sortir avec elle.

\- Ravi que vous soyez enfin de mon avis.

\- Dites ? demanda-t-elle ensuite pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, quoi ?

\- Mes parents, ils ont été à l'école ici ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'y aurait pas des photos d'eux quelque part ? J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, déclara-t-elle simplement.

\- Si. Je vais vous trouver ça, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, Potter. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	11. Pré-au-Lard

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir! Merci aussi à Guest ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pré-au-Lard**

Le lendemain, après ses cours de la journée, Severus retrouva dans ses appartements Holly, à qui il avait demandé de rédiger un devoir sur la façon de métamorphoser une grenouille en lampe à huile pendant son absence. Il la découvrit dans son salon, assise par terre devant la table basse, entourée de livres, face à un parchemin noirci d'encre, le visage constellé de petites traces noires.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle leva ses yeux vers lui et déclara :

« Sans blague, vous n'avez pas des bics ? C'est quasi impossible d'écrire avec ces machins-là ! » ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant sa plume d'oie.

Rogue se pencha pour s'emparer du parchemin et y jeter un œil avant de le lui rendre et de répondre, impassible :

« Il me semble que vous avez pourtant réussi à vous en sortir sans trop de problèmes.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas pratique du tout ! répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Je m'en suis mise plein les mains, dit-elle en tendant ses mains devant elle pour les observer.

\- Et aussi plein le visage, lui apprit-il en passant doucement son index sur son petit nez.

\- Oh, merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en frottant son nez et ses joues qui étaient couverts d'encre en plus de ses taches de rousseur.

\- Vous allez peut-être lancer une nouvelle mode. Qui sait ? déclara-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi… bougonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Avez-vous fini votre devoir ? interrogea-t-il alors en désignant la table basse.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est bon, approuva-t-elle en remettant un peu d'ordre et en lui donnant son écrit.

\- Bien », dit-il en l'envoyant directement sur son bureau avec toutes les autres copies de ses classes.

Le maître des cachots dirigea ensuite sa baguette magique vers la jeune fille pour la débarrasser de toute cette encre qui maculait son visage et ses mains puis il décréta en sortant de sa poche des livres qu'il avait miniaturisés et en leur rendant leur taille normale :

« Vous avez mérité votre récompense.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Holly en se dirigeant vers les bouquins qui s'étaient posés sur la table du salon.

\- Ce sont les albums photos de Poudlard, de l'année 1971 à 1978, répondit-il simplement. C'est à cette période que vos parents et moi-même avons fait nos études, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie, en prenant un volume pour le feuilleter.

\- N'ayez pas peur mais… voulut-il l'avertir.

\- Haaa ! » cria la jeune fille en laissant tomber le livre par terre.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération et poursuivit sa phrase en ramassant l'album :

« Les photographies sorcières bougent, Potter…

\- Waw… C'est… C'est surprenant, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour regarder les photos mouvantes par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ce sont comme les tableaux qui bougent et qui parlent, c'est le même principe, lui expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Les photos parlent aussi ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête tristement. Elles ne font que bouger un peu », ajouta-t-il en lui rendant le volume de l'année 1971.

Alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau pour corriger son devoir et ceux de ses autres étudiants, Holly le retint par la manche et interrogea :

« Vous voulez bien rester un peu avec moi pour me montrer où sont mes parents ?

\- Il y a des légendes explicatives, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi ils ressemblent. Montrez-les-moi sur une photo ou deux, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle encore en lui tendant l'album.

\- D'accord… » soupira-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé à côté de la jeune fille.

Severus, le livre ouvert devant lui, désigna à Potter son père et sa mère sur quelques clichés, lui expliquant également le contexte dans lequel ils avaient été pris et ce dont il se souvenait de cette époque-là.

Il s'aperçut bientôt que la jeune fille était vraiment très proche de lui. Il pouvait sentir ses petits seins se presser contre son bras droit, humer le parfum que dégageait sa chevelure rousse et percevoir la chaleur que son corps transmettait à son côté droit. Il voulut alors mettre un terme à tout cela et se lever du fauteuil pour rejoindre son bureau mais Holly l'en empêcha en saisissant son avant-bras dans sa main et en tournant son visage vers lui pour lui demander :

« Vous me montrez où vous êtes, vous ?

\- J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, Potter ! rétorqua-t-il, irrité. Laissez-moi me lever !

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Juste une photo de vous petit et je vous laisse tranquille après ! » l'implora-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux émeraude.

Severus soupira, se maudissant pour sa faiblesse et pour sa facilité à craquer devant cet incroyable regard vert, il tourna quelques pages de l'album et pointa du doigt un petit garçon à l'air malingre, aux longs cheveux noirs et gras qui pendaient devant son visage aussi blanc que la craie et aux vêtements usés et légèrement trop grands pour lui.

« Oh… s'exclama-t-elle, attendrie. Vous êtes chou !

\- Ne dites pas des sottises ! répliqua-t-il en lui collant le volume dans les mains et en la poussant pour se lever du canapé. Je suis affreux et ça n'a pas changé !

\- Mais non ! Vous êtes mignon ! répondit-elle, sincère et étonnée de sa réaction.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi et laissez-moi tranquille maintenant ! J'ai du travail ! » décréta-t-il en rejoignant son bureau.

Holly l'observa saisir la pile de parchemins et se mettre à annoter furieusement ses copies. Elle voulut encore le détromper et lui dire qu'elle ne se moquait pas du tout de lui mais elle préféra renoncer à son entreprise en sentant sa mauvaise humeur émaner jusqu'à elle. Elle reprit donc les volumes qu'il lui avait ramenés et les feuilleta un par un en silence à la recherche de son père, de sa mère et de Severus.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Holly se trouvait à Poudlard avec Severus.

Elle avait rencontré tous les professeurs de l'école, avec qui elle avait échangé quelques mots en respectant bien l'histoire que Severus avait inventée pour elle, avait discuté avec les élèves des différentes maisons, qui avaient rapidement arrêté de la pointer du doigt en constant qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille comme une autre, et avait découvert pratiquement toutes les pièces du château en compagnie de Rogue, Dobby, Hagrid ou parfois Malefoy.

Ses progrès en magie et dans les disciplines sorcières étaient vraiment spectaculaires, au point que Severus l'autorisait à l'assister dans la confection des potions basiques pour l'infirmerie, et son apprentissage se déroulait parfaitement bien.

.

La mi-novembre était arrivée et avec elle ses premières neiges.

Holly soupira une fois de plus en contemplant le chapitre d'histoire de la magie que Rogue lui avait mis sous le nez.

Franchement les révoltes de gobelins et autres événements historiques, ce n'était pas pour elle ! Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire !

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore à soupirer de cette façon, Potter ? demanda Severus, agacé, en levant ses yeux noirs vers elle.

\- Je n'aime pas histoire de la magie… Ça me saoule grave… déclara-t-elle, sa tête posée dans une main, tournant une page du livre de l'autre.

\- Ça fait partie du cursus de tout jeune sorcier, répliqua-t-il en se remettant à la correction du devoir d'un deuxième année.

\- Ben alors, on n'a qu'à dire que je suis une vieille sorcière et on zappe le cours barbant ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudain, ravie d'avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Non. Vous avez 16 ans. Vous êtes loin d'être une vieille sorcière, répondit-il aussitôt, inflexible.

\- Oh ! S'il vous plaît ! l'implora-t-elle en se levant de sa place et en s'approchant de lui, ses mains jointes devant son visage. C'est trop nul ! On est samedi ! On ne peut pas faire un truc marrant pour une fois ? ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras dans un grand mouvement et en tournoyant sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter face à lui.

 _\- Un truc marrant_ ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Ouais ! confirma-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

\- Vous m'avez bien regardé ? demanda-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Je ne fais pas de _truc marrant_ , soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous le savez bien.

\- Je suis sûre que vous en êtes capable ! Allez ! On va s'amuser ! décréta-t-elle en tirant sur son bras.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement en récupérant son bras. Vous êtes grande, je vous ai montré toutes les pièces du château et vous avez fait connaissance avec quelques élèves. Débrouillez-vous toute seule, si vous voulez vous divertir, Potter !

\- Ça veut dire que je ne suis plus obligée de lire le chapitre d'histoire de la magie alors ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Non. Je ne vais pas vous attacher sur une chaise et vous forcer à le lire, si vous ne le voulez pas, dit-il, fataliste.

\- Waw ! Cool !

\- Vous savez, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter que je vous fais lire ce livre, c'est pour vous instruire et pour améliorer votre culture sorcière, expliqua-t-il alors.

\- Oui, je le sais et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais, là, j'en ai marre, déclara-t-elle en le poussant un peu pour passer devant lui et en s'asseyant sur son bureau, face à lui.

\- Bougez vos fesses de mes copies, Potter… demanda Severus de sa voix basse en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non. Vous travaillez depuis trop longtemps, vous aussi, décréta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Venez avec moi ! On va se promener dehors ! Il a neigé en plus ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous donc absolument besoin de moi ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Faites donc ce que vous voulez !

\- Parce que je vous aime bien et que j'aime passer du temps en votre compagnie, répliqua-t-elle, sincère.

\- Vous vous moquez encore de moi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Mais non ! Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Je ne dis que la vérité ! rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Vous êtes coincée avec un vieil asocial sarcastique et pas du tout sympathique depuis le 30 juin et vous voulez encore passer plus de temps en sa compagnie ?

\- Oh ! Vous êtes dur avec vous-même, là ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée par sa critique acerbe de sa personne. Mais je ne suis pas coincée avec vous, le détrompa-t-elle ensuite. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai envie de rester, sinon je serai déjà partie depuis longtemps. Vous ne me retenez pas contre mon gré. Et puis, ce n'est pas passer plus de temps avec vous, c'est le même temps mais dans un autre contexte », expliqua-t-elle avant de hausser ses épaules.

Rogue la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle balançait ses jambes devant lui, ses mains appuyées contre le bord du bureau en chêne massif, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens.

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage pour faire bonne mesure, avant de répondre, vaincu une fois de plus :

« Très bien… Allez-vous habiller chaudement. Il fait froid dehors.

\- Merci, Severus ! » répliqua-t-elle vivement, réjouie, en sautant de son bureau pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

Ensuite, elle se pencha pour déposer un rapide et furtif baiser sur sa joue droite et fila vite vers sa chambre pour enfiler une paire de collants en laine, ses bottines, sa cape, des gants, un bonnet et une écharpe, avant de se faire gronder pour son geste.

Sauf que Rogue avait tout sauf envie de la réprimander. Il l'avait regardée partir à vive allure et, une fois qu'elle avait eu refermé la porte de sa chambre, il avait doucement caressé sa joue du bout de ses doigts, à l'endroit où elle avait déposé son baiser, en fermant les paupières quelques instants.

C'en était fait de lui… Définitivement… Il le savait depuis longtemps déjà mais elle venait de le confirmer une fois de plus. Il était absolument incapable de lui résister. Il faisait de son mieux, à longueur de journée, il faisait tout pour garder ses distances avec elle, pour la tenir éloignée de lui et pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions ouvertement mais, une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même…

Il la vit revenir dans la pièce à peine deux minutes plus tard, chaudement habillée et prête à sortir, ses yeux émeraude pétillant de joie et de malice.

« C'est quoi encore, les rouge et or ? demanda-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur un bout de son écharpe, pensive.

\- C'est Gryffondor, vous le savez très bien… soupira-t-il alors qu'elle avait revêtu tout l'attirail de cette satanée maison.

\- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! répliqua-t-elle en relevant son regard vers lui. C'est la maison que vous n'aimez pas du tout.

\- Je vous ai fourni l'écharpe, les gants et le bonnet de toutes les maisons de Poudlard et vous vous acharnez toujours à mettre ces maudites couleurs, bougonna-t-il en mettant sa cape noire sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai mis ma robe bordeaux ! C'est ce qui va le mieux avec ! se justifia-t-elle.

\- Soit. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû omettre Gryffondor… déclara-t-il en nouant une écharpe gris foncé autour de son cou.

\- Vous voulez que je les change ? demanda-t-elle, conciliante. Je peux mettre les jaunes ou les verts aussi, ça n'irait pas si mal que ça, proposa-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Non, maintenant que vous êtes prête, on y va, décréta-t-il en finissant d'enfiler ses gants noirs en cuir de dragon.

\- OK… approuva-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Mais vous n'êtes pas fâché sur moi, hein ?

\- Non… souffla-t-il. Rassurez-vous.

\- D'accord ! » répondit-elle, heureuse, avant de lui sourire.

Rogue et Holly sortirent tous deux du château et, alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à simplement faire un petit tour dans le parc, elle fut surprise de le voir la conduire jusqu'au portail de l'école.

« On sort de l'enceinte de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- En effet, confirma-t-il en passant les grilles en fer forgé.

\- Oh ! Chouette ! On va… heu, comment ça s'appelle encore ? Drago m'en a parlé… dit-elle en réfléchissant. À Plaine-au-Jambon ?

\- Pré-au-Lard, Potter, la corrigea-t-il, amusé.

\- Ah oui ! C'est ça ! C'est presque pareil, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Presque… »

Holly se rapprocha du maître des potions et voulut mettre son bras sous le sien pour marcher côte à côte mais elle suspendit son geste au dernier instant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Severus à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.

\- Je voulais marcher avec vous en vous tenant le bras mais je me suis rappelée que je ne pouvais pas vous toucher », expliqua-t-elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Rogue ne répondit pas, bien qu'il regrettait tout autant qu'elle de ne pas pouvoir se balader de cette façon avec elle, et il arriva au village sorcier environ vingt minutes plus tard, sous le bruit des babillages intempestifs de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas cessé de parler tout le long du chemin.

« Oh ! Waw ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en arrivant devant les petites maisons et les échoppes de style alsacien. C'est super beau ! On se croirait dans le conte des frères Grimm, _Hansel et Gretel_ , déclara-t-elle en cherchant son assentiment dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble, maintenant que vous le dites, approuva-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- On peut faire un tour ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai conduite ici. »

Un sourire étincelant se dessina sur ses lèvres roses, ses yeux émeraude pétillèrent de bonheur et elle se dirigea vers l'allée marchande d'un bon pas afin d'examiner chacune des magnifiques vitrines du village.

Rogue, les mains dans le dos, se contenta de la suivre de loin pour ne pas la gêner, appréciant de la regarder s'émerveiller devant chaque article, de l'entendre pousser des exclamations de surprise ou de la voir le chercher des yeux de temps à autre.

« Maintenant que vous avez tout vu, désirez-vous entrer quelque part ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, une fois qu'elle eut fait le tour de toutes les boutiques.

\- Oh, non. Merci, c'est gentil, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas emporté d'argent avec moi… murmura-t-elle, les joues roses. Mes économies sont toujours à Londres, à la banque.

\- Tenez, chuchota-t-il en glissant discrètement une petite bourse en cuir noir dans sa main. Allez acheter ce qui vous fait plaisir.

\- Oh mais non ! Je… voulut-elle protester, ses pommettes s'étant empourprées davantage.

\- Chut ! Exécution, Potter ! » ordonna-t-il avec un faux air sévère en faisant un signe de tête vers les magasins.

Holly lui sourit, reconnaissante, puis elle l'entendit ajouter :

« Retrouvez-moi aux Trois balais, lorsque vous aurez fini.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? interrogea-t-elle, déçue.

\- Non, je ne tiens pas à gâcher le week-end de mes élèves », rétorqua-t-il en partant vers le pub sorcier, sa cape noire tournoyant dans son dos.

La jeune fille s'était alors rendue chez Zonko pour voir de plus près ces fameuses farces et attrapes made in sorciers mais elle était ressortie sans rien acheter. Elle était entrée chez Scribenpenne pour demander au vendeur s'il n'avait pas des stylos à bille au lieu de ces énervantes plumes d'oie mais il n'avait pu lui proposer qu'un stylo-plume, sans doute l'article le plus récent de sa boutique – les sorciers avaient définitivement un siècle ou deux de retard sur les Moldus –, et Holly l'avait acheté, se disant que c'était mieux que rien. Elle avait ensuite poussé la porte de l'animalerie pour regarder les chiens, les chats, les rats, les crapauds, les hiboux et les chouettes puis elle avait fini son shopping en allant chez Honeydukes afin de s'offrir quelques sucreries en suivant les conseils du vendeur puisqu'elle n'aimait pas trop les goûts bizarres et les choses qui bougeaient.

C'est donc environ trois-quarts d'heures plus tard qu'elle poussa la porte des Trois balais afin de retrouver le directeur des Serpentard, en espérant ne pas avoir mis trop de temps à faire les magasins et qu'il n'était pas rentré sans elle.

« Hé, Potter ! » entendit-elle crier depuis une table au milieu de la salle.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Drago, entouré de quatre amis, lui faire un signe de la main. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et le salua en inclinant légèrement la tête :

« Malefoy.

\- Rogue t'a enfin libérée de ses cachots et te laisse sortir librement ? plaisanta-t-il avant de regarder ses amis pour voir si sa blague avait fait mouche.

\- Il ne me retient pas enfermée. C'est moi qui ne souhaite pas me mêler à la populace, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouh… s'exclamèrent les autres garçons qui suivaient l'échange avec intérêt.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… bougonna-t-il. Quand on s'appelle Potter, on est sûrement trop bien pour les autres.

\- Pas quand on s'appelle Malefoy peut-être ? lui renvoya-t-elle en haussant un sourcil roux dans sa direction.

\- Là, elle t'a mouché, mon vieux.

\- La ferme !

\- Bon, assez plaisanté ! décréta Holly. Tu sais où est ton parrain ? demanda-t-elle alors en le cherchant des yeux en même temps.

\- Oui, il est dans l'autre salle, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'arrière. Avec deux ou trois autres profs, je crois. Mais, attends, tu ne veux pas goûter de la Bièraubeurre avant ? proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa choppe.

\- De la bière au beurre ? répéta-t-elle en grimaçant. Je parie que c'est encore plus dégueulasse que le jus de citrouille !

\- Mais non ! C'est bon !

\- C'est froid ou c'est chaud ?

\- C'est chaud.

\- Beurk ! Sans moi ! refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord, c'est bon. La salle est là, lui montra-t-il.

\- OK. Merci ! » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la seconde salle de l'établissement.

La jeune fille se faufila à travers le monde, les tables et les chaises puis elle poussa une porte et déclara en déboulant dans la pièce :

« Voilà ! Je suis là ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre… Oups ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en découvrant le professeur Aldridge qui se détachait subitement de Rogue, les joues roses et le regard fuyant, en remettant ses cheveux en place. Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger… s'excusa-t-elle ensuite en se frottant le bras, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Hum… Ce n'est rien, répondit le maître des cachots en reprenant contenance.

\- Heu, je… je crois que je vais rentrer, décréta Elizabeth, gênée de s'être fait surprendre, en se levant de sa chaise. J'ai un cours à préparer. À plus tard, Severus. »

Holly observa le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal rassembler précipitamment ses affaires et partir en quatrième vitesse puis elle reporta son attention sur Rogue, qui arborait de nouveau son air impassible habituel, et vint s'installer face à lui tout en ôtant sa cape, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça. Je ne savais pas… Drago m'a dit que vous étiez là avec d'autres professeurs…

\- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ? demanda Rogue, désireux de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, j'ai acheté un stylo-plume et des confiseries, répondit-elle en sortant ses achats de ses sacs pour les lui montrer. Merci pour l'argent, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Je vous en prie. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire avant de rentrer au château ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Ils auraient du cappuccino, vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Je vais aller le demander à Madame Rosmerta, répliqua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Sa mère était moldue, elle doit sans doute être capable de vous fournir cela.

\- Merci. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	12. Discordances

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et merci à Trud ;-)_

 _Holly avait un peu mis les pieds dans le plat en débarquant à l'improviste dans une salle des Trois balais et en découvrant le professeur Aldridge qui se détachait subitement de Severus, gênée…_

 _Voici la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Discordances**

Holly et Severus avaient bu leurs boissons chaudes puis ils s'étaient remis en route pour Poudlard, quelques minutes plus tard.

Sur le chemin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé. La jeune fille avait été trop mal à l'aise de surprendre Severus et le professeur Aldridge s'embrasser et l'homme en noir était trop honteux qu'elle ait vu cela, surtout après avoir passé plus de deux mois à lui dire que la jeune femme ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Car c'était vrai, Elizabeth n'était rien pour lui mais il n'était qu'un homme. Il avait des besoins et des pulsions à assouvir. De plus, avec Potter qui vivait avec lui et qu'il surprenait souvent en sous-vêtements ou carrément nue, il n'en pouvait plus de refouler ses sentiments et ses émotions et il était extrêmement frustré par cette situation. Alors, oui, aujourd'hui, il avait craqué et cédé aux avances du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et il ne savait pas comment expliquer son comportement à la jeune fille, si jamais elle lui posait la question…

De retour dans leurs appartements, Severus ôta et rangea rapidement sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants puis il se tourna vers Potter pour la voir se débattre avec l'attache en argent de sa propre cape, toujours entièrement habillée, ses deux sachets à ses pieds.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, intrigué, en s'avançant vers elle.

\- J'ai oublié mes gants aux Trois balais et mes doigts sont tout engourdis, expliqua-t-elle en plissant son petit nez et en fronçant ses sourcils roux. Impossible d'enlever cette fichue cape ! ajouta-t-elle, agacée, en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je vais vous aider », décréta-t-il en approchant encore.

Il défit sans peine l'attache en argent après qu'elle ait décroisé ses bras, lui ôta le vêtement des épaules, dénoua son écharpe et enleva son bonnet avant de poser le tout sur le canapé. Ensuite, sans lui demander son avis, il prit délicatement ses petites mains, qui étaient toutes rouges et vraiment glacées, entre les siennes, approcha sa bouche et souffla un peu dessus avant de commencer à les frictionner doucement afin de les réchauffer.

« Merci… murmura Holly, troublée.

\- De rien, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez oublié vos gants ?

\- Parce que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue avant que mes mains ne soient complètement gelées, répondit-elle simplement. Quand je l'ai remarqué, il était trop tard, on était presque au château. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que vous me traitiez encore d'idiote…

\- Vous êtes tête-en-l'air, pas idiote, nuança-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Ce ne sont pas des synonymes, pour vous ? » interrogea-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Severus se contenta d'émettre un rire bref en secouant la tête de gauche à droite puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'être entrée ainsi, tout à l'heure. Je vous jure que, si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu derrière la porte ou j'aurais au moins frappé…

\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, répondit-il en relâchant doucement ses petites mains, qui avaient retrouvé une température et une couleur normales. Moi-même, je ne l'avais pas prévu… ajouta-t-il en fuyant son regard.

\- Alors, elle vous plaît finalement ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- D'un point de vue purement physique, elle est attirante, avoua-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est même vraiment très jolie, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Vous allez la revoir ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

\- Sans doute, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Soyez gentil avec elle. Ça saute aux yeux qu'elle vous aime vraiment bien », conseilla-t-elle avant de partir vers sa chambre pour ranger ses vêtements et ses achats.

.

Ce soir-là, Holly n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

Pourtant, le repas que Dobby lui avait apporté était absolument délicieux, comme toujours, mais elle n'avait pas faim. Quelque chose pesait sur son cœur, tournait en boucle dans sa tête et avait fini par lui couper l'appétit. C'était la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans le pub sorcier qui avait eu cet effet-là sur elle.

C'était étrange car elle n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter et de le charrier à propos du professeur Aldridge mais, maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu l'embrasser et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il allait probablement la revoir, ça ne la faisait plus rire du tout. Finalement, tout bien réfléchi, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sorte avec cette femme.

Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle voulait savoir qu'il n'avait aucune femme dans sa vie, que la place était vide et resterait vacante afin qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle et uniquement d'elle. Elle était jalouse et aussi égoïste, tout simplement. Elle le reconnaissait volontiers mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de lui…

Oh, ce n'était pas un Don Juan, un grand romantique ni le prince charmant, elle le savait pertinemment. Il n'était pas beau, gentil et bienveillant de nature. C'était un homme froid, cynique et sarcastique. C'était un homme méchant et cruel parfois. C'était un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qui avait le même âge qu'aurait eu son père. Mais elle s'en moquait bien car elle savait qu'il avait un cœur caché sous tous ses défauts et qu'il se montrait vraiment aimable avec elle par moment. Et puis, de toute façon, personne n'était parfait, ni lui ni elle…

Mais voilà, maintenant, ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il allait voir cette femme, coucher avec elle, passer du temps en sa compagnie et peut-être même que, au bout du compte, il se rendrait compte qu'elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait. En même temps, Holly sentait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la plus petite chance avec lui. Elle n'était qu'une gamine casse-pieds qu'il avait décidé d'aider en mémoire de son amitié pour sa mère et c'était tout. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardée et qu'il ne la regarderait jamais autrement que cela…

.

En rentrant chez lui, cette nuit-là, Severus avait des sentiments mitigés. Il avait enfin pu coucher avec une femme, après des mois d'abstinence, et ainsi soulager une partie de sa tension nerveuse et de sa frustration mais il n'était pas entièrement satisfait.

Elizabeth s'était montrée un peu trop timorée et beaucoup trop passive à son goût. Ça lui avait fait du bien, il n'allait pas le nier, mais il y avait plus fun que de baiser une étoile de mer qui ne bouge quasiment pas et se contente de rester sur le dos, les jambes écartées… Et puis, en plus, il avait dû laisser Potter toute seule pas mal de temps alors qu'il savait très bien que la jeune fille appréciait sa compagnie et n'aimait pas la solitude.

Il regarda la pendule, qui indiquait minuit et demi, et, se disant que Holly s'était sûrement endormie depuis longtemps, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour l'observer dans son sommeil.

Il enleva d'abord ses chaussures, se dirigea vers la porte à pas feutrés puis la poussa doucement pour pénétrer dans sa chambre. Dans la pénombre, il s'avança silencieusement vers son lit et la trouva effectivement endormie, sa bouche entrouverte et une longue mèche rousse barrant son visage, comme bien souvent. Il esquissa un sourire devant cette vision, la contempla un instant puis il ôta cette mèche afin de la remettre dans sa longue chevelure flamboyante.

Holly poussa un léger soupir, gigota un peu dans ses couvertures, puis elle souleva lentement ses paupières pour plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les siens avant de lui sourire.

« Vous rentrez tard… prononça-t-elle de sa voix ensommeillée.

\- Oui, je le sais, répondit-il simplement.

\- C'était bien ? demanda-t-elle alors gentiment en s'étirant.

\- Ce n'était pas trop mal…

\- Tant mieux, je suis contente. Pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que vous respiriez toujours, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah… Ben, oui, je respire, confirma-t-elle avant de soupirer.

\- Je le vois.

\- Bonne nuit, Severus. Faites de beaux rêves, souhaita-t-elle tandis que ses paupières se refermaient presque toutes seules.

\- Oui, bonne nuit, Holly. Toi aussi, fais de doux rêves… » répondit-il en chuchotant et en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie, avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

.

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis ces événements, Noël approchait à grands pas et, ce soir-là, Severus et Holly n'étaient, une fois de plus, pas du tout d'accord sur un sujet.

« Vous devez lui offrir un cadeau de Noël ! s'exclama vivement la jeune fille.

\- Il en est hors de question, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, énervé. Je ne fête aucune fête.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous sortez avec elle, vous devez lui faire un cadeau, même petit !

\- Ça fait près de vingt ans que je ne célèbre plus Noël ! Je ne vais pas recommencer maintenant et surtout pas pour elle !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ne rien lui offrir alors que vous couchez avec elle, c'est interdit !

\- Je m'en moque ! Elle ne sera même pas au château !

\- Raison de plus ! Vous devez lui envoyer un petit quelque chose pour lui montrer que vous pensez à elle.

\- Non, je ne lui enverrai rien, décréta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Vous allez vraiment passer pour un gros con ! rétorqua platement Holly.

\- Mais je suis _un gros con_ , dit-il avant de retrousser ses fines lèvres.

\- Oui, moi, je le sais mais, elle, elle se fait toujours des illusions à votre sujet. Elle va être déçue.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça. C'est vraiment méchant.

\- Elle m'énerve… soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Je vais la quitter, affirma-t-il fermement.

\- Pas à Noël ! s'écria la jeune fille, scandalisée.

\- Comment ça _pas à Noël_ ? On ne peut pas quitter les gens quand on veut maintenant ? interrogea-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas aux fêtes, à son anniversaire, si elle déprime ou s'il y a eu un décès dans sa famille. Tout le monde sait ça ! expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Pfff… Ce n'est quand même pas possible ! s'écria-t-il, irrité en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Allez ! Ce n'est pas la mort quand même ! tenta-t-elle de le réconforter en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir, tout près de lui. Je peux même vous aider, si vous voulez.

\- Vous, vous allez m'aider ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, perplexe.

\- Oui, absolument ! On va lui trouver un joli cadeau ! décréta-t-elle en réfléchissant déjà à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la femme.

\- Je ne veux pas dépenser des sommes folles pour cette enquiquineuse, bougonna-t-il encore, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris, Severus. Je ne suis pas encore sourde, répondit-elle avant de lui faire un sourire condescendant.

\- Ne commencez pas à me parler sur ce ton, Potter, l'avertit-il, le regard noir.

\- Mais je vous parle sur le ton que je veux ! Non mais oh ! rétorqua vivement la jeune fille, caustique. Vous vous prenez pour qui ?

\- Je me prends pour l'homme chez qui vous vivez. Vous me devez un minimum de respect », répondit-il froidement.

Holly l'observa dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, décontenancée par sa remarque, qui était totalement juste, elle referma sa bouche en fronçant ses sourcils puis répliqua, sincère :

« C'est vrai. Vous avez raison. Je vous demande pardon.

\- Très bien.

\- Faites comme vous voulez après tout… déclara-t-elle en se levant de l'accoudoir. Moi, j'essaie juste de vous donner des conseils mais, si vous n'en voulez pas, c'est pareil », ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir des appartements.

.

Holly s'était rendue chez Hagrid pour se changer un peu les idées. Le garde-chasse l'avait accueillie, ravi de sa visite, il lui avait préparé du thé et proposé des gâteaux aussi durs que de la brique et il lui avait montré la portée de bébés Boursoufs qu'il avait trouvée cachée derrière l'une de ses armoires.

La jeune fille avait bien discuté et ri en sa compagnie, elle avait caressé et donné le biberon aux petites créatures, que la plupart des sorciers aurait tout simplement éliminées au lieu de s'en occuper comme le demi-géant le faisait, puis elle était repartie environ une heure plus tard.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne, Holly ? demanda le garde-chasse, bienveillant. Il fait déjà très noir et tu n'as même pas de manteau, déplora-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. Merci encore, Hagrid ! répliqua-t-elle, souriante, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu passes quand tu veux. Ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi. Bonne nuit ! » répondit-il en agitant sa grosse main.

Elle avait donc emprunté le chemin qui menait aux grandes portes du château, en se déplaçant sous la lueur des rayons de la lune. En effet, elle n'avait rien pris avec elle en partant de chez Severus, tout à l'heure : ni cape ni gants ni baguette magique.

Elle fut contente de passer les portes et d'être enfin à l'intérieur. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud dans les couloirs mais, au moins, elle était à l'abri du vent et de la neige. Elle emprunta ensuite les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol puis elle s'arrêta net et pesta lorsque les torchères s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

« Merde ! Saleté de château magique ! Je n'y vois plus rien maintenant ! »

Elle posa sa main sur le mur afin de tenter de le suivre pour rentrer chez elle mais elle rencontra rapidement un obstacle à la fois ferme et mou, auquel elle se cogna.

« Aïe ! Bordel ! Mais c'est qui encore ? demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'elle avait probablement heurté une personne.

\- On se balade toute seule dans le noir, Potter ? entendit-elle alors avant de voir apparaître le visage d'un garçon dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? rétorqua la jeune fille, énervée.

\- C'est vrai que tu es la petite-copine de Malefoy ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Pfff… Malefoy ? répéta-t-elle, amusée. Tu es un Serpentard, non ? ajouta-t-elle en distinguant un serpent sur son écusson. Tu sais bien que vous êtes tous des menteurs.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai… concéda-t-il alors. Et puis, qui voudrait d'un petit arrogant comme Malefoy quand on peut avoir un gars puissant et respecté comme Rogue ? Tu couches avec lui, hein, espèce de salope !

\- Je couche avec qui je veux, ça ne te regarde pas et tu vas arrêter tout de suite de m'insulter, espèce de connard ! répliqua-t-elle vivement en enfonçant son index dans son torse. Maintenant, dégage ! Je rentre chez moi ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Hum ! rit-il brièvement. Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu fais la méchante et que tu essaies d'intimider les gens ? se moqua-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?

\- Et toi ? Tu penses que je suis terrifiée face à toi parce que tu as la carrure et le cerveau d'un gorille ? cracha-t-elle, hargneuse.

\- T'en a pas l'air… Mais tu devrais ! » répondit-il avant de la plaquer violemment contre le mur du cachot.

La tête d'Holly heurta durement les pierres brutes et elle se retrouva coincée entre la paroi et le corps imposant et musclé d'un grand gars d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, ses bras placés au-dessus de sa tête et maintenus par la poigne du garçon comme dans un étau. C'était très mauvais pour elle mais elle avait déjà vécu pire et elle ne comptait lui donner la satisfaction de la voir pleurer et le supplier.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle, impassible, la voix légèrement hachée puisque ce gros balourd l'écrasait de tout son poids.

\- Je vais te baiser, sale pute ! On verra si tu fais toujours la maligne après ! décréta-t-il en détachant la boucle de sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon d'une seule main.

\- Pourquoi ? Ta bite est si énorme qu'elle va me fendre en deux peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle avant de ricaner.

\- Tu vas fermer ta gueule, connasse ! rugit-il, énervé, avant de lui asséner une grande gifle.

\- Tu vas me lâcher tout de suite, espèce d'abruti ! hurla-t-elle, légèrement sonnée, après s'être reprise.

\- Certainement pas ! » rétorqua-t-il en commençant à remonter la robe de la jeune fille avec un rictus pervers.

Sa robe relevée jusqu'à la taille, le garçon était déjà prêt à lui enlever sa culotte quand soudainement une lumière puissante les aveugla tous les deux avant d'entendre une voix basse et froide ordonner fermement, menaçante :

« Ôtez immédiatement vos sales pattes de cette jeune fille et écartez-vous d'elle, Vaisey. »

Surpris, le garçon fit aussitôt ce que son directeur de maison lui ordonnait en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de se défendre directement, sournois :

« C'est elle qui m'a provoqué, professeur. Elle fait tout pour m'allumer et m'aguicher depuis des jours.

\- Ah ! Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros enfoiré ! rétorqua Holly, furieuse, après avoir ricané brièvement, tout en remettant sa robe correctement. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, connard !

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air consentante, déclara Rogue en fusillant du regard le Serpentard de septième année.

\- Elle joue à la mijaurée devant vous mais ce n'est qu'une sale trainée ! » répliqua le garçon, hors de lui.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Holly, les yeux écarquillés, vit Severus fondre sur le jeune homme pour le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre le mur, sa baguette enfoncée dans sa gorge juste sous son menton.

« Que je vous entende encore prononcer une seule autre parole comme celle-ci et je vous ferai amèrement regretter d'être né, l'avertit-il de sa voix doucereuse, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Ai-je été suffisamment clair pour vous, Monsieur Vaisey ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me menacer de cette façon ! Je vais avertir le directeur et… tenta-t-il de se défendre en essayant de le repousser.

\- Si vous faites cela, je préviendrai les Aurors de ce que vous avez tenté de faire subir à Miss Potter et vos perspectives de carrière au ministère de la Magie partiront en fumée… »

Le poursuiveur des Serpentard l'observa attentivement, les yeux ronds, abasourdi, avant de l'entendre décréter :

« Vous passerez toutes vos soirées en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Vaisey. Maintenant, dégagez ! » ajouta-t-il en le relâchant brusquement.

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et partit en courant vers le dortoir des vert et argent.

Après avoir regardé le garçon disparaître dans le couloir, Rogue se tourna vers Holly et ordonna sèchement :

« Venez. Rentrons. »

Il marcha vivement vers ses appartements, sa cape noire virevoltant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas, et, une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, reconnaissante.

« Lâchez-moi, Potter ! » lui enjoignit-il fermement en tentant de la repousser.

Comme elle n'obéissait pas et le tenait toujours étroitement serré contre elle, il réitéra son injonction et attrapa ses bras pour la détacher de lui :

« Par Merlin, Potter, je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! »

Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint à l'éloigner de lui, il découvrit ses yeux émeraude débordant de larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues roses, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant de chagrin et ses épaules secouées de soubresauts.

La colère qu'il éprouvait contre elle en se disant qu'elle s'était fourrée elle-même dans cette situation en partant comme cela, au beau milieu de la soirée, sans baguette et sans lui dire où elle allait, retomba aussitôt devant cette image et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Instinctivement, il l'attira contre lui en l'entourant d'un bras et en faufilant son autre main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, avant de se pencher vers elle et de murmurer tout contre son oreille :

« Chut… C'est fini. Tout va bien, Holly. Je suis là…

\- Ne… Ne me laissez pas… l'implora-t-elle, entre deux sanglots, en s'accrochant désespérément à l'avant de sa robe de sorcier, le front appuyé contre son torse.

\- Non. Jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas », lui promit-il en raffermissant son étreinte autour d'elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisouilles! ;-)_


	13. Feindre l'innocence

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, qui me font très plaisir ;-) Merci aussi à Trud ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Feindre l'innocence**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, Severus tenait toujours Holly entre ses bras.

En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu besoin de parler ni de négocier pour qu'il accepte de la laisser partager son lit cette nuit-là. Quand elle avait eu fini de prendre sa douche et avait revêtu sa chemise de nuit, elle l'avait simplement rejoint dans sa chambre et il avait seulement soulevé sa couverture pour l'accueillir contre lui. Elle s'était couchée face à lui, avait posé son front contre son épaule et ses mains sur son torse et Severus l'avait entourée de ses grands bras en enveloppant tout son petit corps dans son étreinte.

Rogue baissa la tête vers Potter pour constater qu'elle dormait encore, enleva sa main qu'il avait placée dans son dos, caressa légèrement son front et sa joue en esquissant un sourire puis il se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il rejoignit la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la journée puis sortit par la chambre de la jeune fille pour gagner la cuisine et se faire du thé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tandis qu'il lisait un article dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ , Severus entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements et l'alchimiste du portrait vint le prévenir qu'il s'agissait du professeur Aldridge. Le maître des cachots, après avoir poussé un soupir, l'engagea à la faire entrer et elle arriva dans sa cuisine quelques secondes après.

« Bonjour, Severus ! s'exclama la femme en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Elizabeth, répondit-il simplement avant de reporter son attention sur le journal.

\- Tu te rappelles que c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons voir mes parents ? demanda-t-elle, joviale.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'y aller. Je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua-t-il froidement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- Oh, mais je leur ai dit que nous viendrions ! s'écria-t-elle, déçue.

\- Tu n'avais pas à leur dire ça. Je n'irai pas, répliqua-t-il, catégorique.

\- Oh ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

\- Parce que nous ne nous fréquentons pas depuis suffisamment longtemps… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voudrais te dire que…

\- C'est totalement ridicule ! Nous sommes adultes ! Pas besoin d'attendre des mois avant de rencontrer nos familles, le coupa-t-elle sans l'écouter.

\- Ça ira très vite avec la mienne, ils sont tous morts, répondit-il avant d'esquisser un léger rictus.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle. Allez, maintenant, va t'habiller et on y va ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Mais je suis habillé et, de toute façon, je n'irai nulle part.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça ! Il faut que tu mettes autre chose. Tu n'as pas quelque chose du plus gai ?

\- Par Merlin ! Je n'irai pas chez tes parents ! Tu comprends ? rétorqua-t-il en s'énervant de plus en plus.

\- Bon très bien, j'ai compris, répliqua-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Je vais aller voir moi-même dans ta garde-robe pour te trouver quelque chose de plus sympa.

\- Non ! Ne va pas dans ma chambre ! » refusa-t-il fermement en laissant tomber son journal et en se levant pour la rattraper.

Mais, une fois de plus, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ne fit aucun cas de son refus, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur avant de se figer en découvrant Holly qui dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit du professeur de potions.

Severus débarqua quelques secondes plus tard dans la pièce, la regarda se tourner lentement vers lui et demander fermement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit ?

\- Elle dort. Tu le vois bien, répondit-il, ironique.

\- Severus, dis-moi tout de suite pourquoi Holly Potter est en train de dormir dans ton lit ! s'écria-t-elle, en colère.

\- Baisse d'un ton et sortons d'ici. Je vais t'expliquer.

\- Non ! Je veux que… recommença-t-elle en criant avant de s'interrompre.

\- Sors tout de suite ! » exigea-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse en l'attrapant fermement par le bras.

La jeune femme finit par obéir et se dégagea vivement de sa poigne en arrivant dans le salon. Rogue referma doucement la porte de sa chambre et lança un sort d'impassibilité afin que Holly ne soit pas réveillée à cause des cris qui allaient sans doute très prochainement s'élever dans ses appartements.

« Qu'est-ce que cette gamine fait dans ton lit ? Tu couches avec elle ? questionna vivement la jeune femme, hors d'elle.

\- Non, je ne couche pas avec elle. Elle a dormi là parce qu'elle a vécu une expérience assez traumatisante et désagréable hier soir, expliqua-t-il brièvement en essayant de rester calme.

\- Ah ! ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire ! Elle avait peur du noir, alors elle t'a rejoint dans ton lit ! C'est ça ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Un de mes étudiants de Serpentard l'a agressée dans un couloir pendant qu'elle revenait ici. Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il essayait de la violer, répondit-il froidement.

\- Lequel ?

\- Auguste Vaisey.

\- Tu mens, l'accusa-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Non. Il est en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir dans ton lit ! rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

\- Elle était sous le choc, elle avait besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés, alors je l'ai laissée dormir dans mon lit.

\- Et, bien sûr, tu as dormi avec elle pour la rassurer, supposa-t-elle, dédaigneuse, en mimant des guillemets pour le mot rassurer. Mais tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas touchée, que tu t'es contenté de ronfler !

\- Non, je n'ai pas dormi avec elle, mentit-il, sachant qu'elle ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait la vérité. J'ai fait apparaître un second lit.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ce second lit ?

\- Parce que je l'ai aussitôt fait disparaître en me levant. Elle ne va pas rester là des jours. Je récupère ma chambre et mon lit dès aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il fermement.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que crois-tu alors ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Je pense que tu n'es qu'un détraqué, un pervers et un obsédé qui couche avec une gamine de 16 ans en même temps qu'avec moi, affirma-t-elle, méprisante.

\- Si je couchais effectivement avec elle, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Tu ne me serais d'aucune utilité », rétorqua-t-il méchamment avant de lui sourire, moqueur.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle le gifla en criant :

« Espèce de gros porc dégoûtant ! Tu n'es qu'un infâme mufle !

\- Si c'est l'opinion que tu te fais de moi, je ne te retiens pas. La porte est là, déclara-t-il en désignant la sortie de la tête.

\- C'est fini, Severus ! décréta-t-elle en passant devant lui et en relevant le menton.

\- Oui, j'avais bien compris », approuva-t-il simplement, sans la moindre émotion.

La jeune femme pesta en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles puis elle sortit de ses appartements en claquant violemment la porte.

« On dirait que vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de trouver de cadeau de Noël… déclara Holly en sortant de sa propre chambre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-il, surpris, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui, tout. Elle m'a réveillée en arrivant dans votre chambre, expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, toujours en chemise de nuit. J'ai attendu que vous la fassiez sortir puis je me suis rendue dans ma chambre et j'ai entrouvert la porte pour écouter, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Savez-vous que c'est très mal d'écouter aux portes, Potter ? interrogea Severus en l'observant dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin.

\- Et, vous, savez-vous que c'est très mal de mentir, professeur Rogue ? rétorqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard avant de lui sourire également, amusée.

\- Hum ! s'exclama-t-il en riant brièvement. De toute façon, même cette version-là ne l'a pas convaincue, alors… »

La jeune fille éclata de rire devant son manque total d'émotions face à cette situation puis elle demanda, espiègle :

« Dois-je vraiment vous dire que je suis désolée pour tout ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Vous m'avez plutôt rendu un grand service, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Oui, il me semblait bien… » approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Subitement de nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée et l'alchimiste annonça le directeur de Poudlard et le professeur Aldridge.

Severus grimaça, se doutant de la discussion à venir, et Holly ordonna avant qu'il ne donne sa réponse au personnage du tableau :

« Habillez-moi ! Vite ! »

Rogue la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et la jeune fille le pressa :

« Allez ! Ne perdez pas de temps ! »

Il fit donc ce qu'elle demandait d'un simple coup de baguette magique et laissa ses deux visiteurs entrer.

« Albus, bonjour. Elizabeth, c'est un plaisir de te revoir si vite, les salua Rogue, ironique.

\- Espèce de salaud ! Tu vas voir que tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! le menaça la jeune femme. Je vais…

\- Cela suffit, Miss Aldridge, l'interrompit le directeur en levant une main dans sa direction.

\- Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre visite ? s'enquit-il poliment en feignant parfaitement l'innocence.

\- Vous savez très bien pour quelle raison nous sommes là, Severus, répondit le directeur en l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Miss Aldridge m'a rapporté que vous aviez eu un comportement inapproprié envers Miss Potter, expliqua-t-il avant de diriger son regard bleu pâle vers la jeune fille qui restait de marbre.

\- Le seul dans cette pièce qui ait eu _un comportement inapproprié envers Miss Potter_ , c'est vous, Albus, et vous le savez très bien », rétorqua Rogue en contenant sa colère.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien à cela et il reporta son attention sur Holly afin de l'interroger.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où vous avez passé la nuit, ma chère enfant ?

\- Bien évidemment : dans ma chambre, comme toujours, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Où voudriez-vous que je dorme d'autre ?

\- Vous mentez, je vous ai trouvée dans son lit ! s'exclama Elizabeth, scandalisée.

\- Vous devez certainement faire erreur, Madame. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le lit du professeur Rogue, dit-elle calmement, devant un Severus stupéfait.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, elle ment ! Elle a passé la nuit avec lui.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua Holly.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir dans sa chambre ! proposa la jeune femme en se pendant au bras du vieillard, hystérique. Je suis sûre que son lit à elle n'est pas défait tandis que celui de Severus est défait des deux côtés.

\- Puis-je ? demanda le directeur en pointant la porte du doigt.

\- Allez-y », rétorqua Severus, impassible, en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore poussa la porte de la chambre de l'homme et trouva le lit parfaitement fait et tiré au carré. Il passa alors dans la chambre de la jeune fille et secoua la tête en souriant quand il découvrit exactement la même chose, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bouillir de rage le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est un coup monté ! s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle.

\- J'ai fait mon lit et le professeur Rogue aussi… Waw ! Quel coup monté ! rétorqua Holly, railleuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est bon ? Vous en avez assez vu ? » demanda Rogue, impavide.

Le vieux directeur regarda encore Holly dans les yeux de son regard perçant et la jeune fille s'exclama soudain en lui faisant barrage :

« Savez-vous qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la légilimancie sans la présence et l'accord d'un Auror, professeur Dumbledore ? D'autant plus, sur une personne mineure. »

Le vieil homme hocha simplement la tête, concédant que c'était de bonne guerre puisqu'il n'avait jamais daigné lever le petit doigt pour l'aider, Rogue l'observa, abasourdi, et Aldridge les regarda tous en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée.

« Très bien, nous partons. Venez, Miss Aldridge, décréta le directeur.

\- Mais, professeur Dumbledore…

\- Le sujet est clos, Elizabeth », trancha-t-il, intransigeant.

La femme se tut alors bien contre son gré, elle fusilla Severus et Holly du regard puis sortit à la suite du directeur de l'établissement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous menti de la sorte ? questionna Rogue après quelques instants de silence.

\- Parce que personne ne nous aurait cru, si nous avions dit la vérité, et surtout pas ce vieil enfoiré… répondit-elle simplement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. Il préfère les magouilles et les entourloupes, alors je lui en ai servi.

\- Il a essayé de pénétrer votre esprit ? interrogea-t-il encore.

\- Oui mais il n'a rien pu voir. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps, répliqua-t-elle, ravie de son coup.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais donné que deux ou trois cours pour que vous me fichiez la paix… déclara-t-il, songeur.

\- Oui mais j'ai bien compris et assimilé ce que vous m'avez dit apparemment.

\- De toute évidence… C'est l'un des legilimens les plus doués du siècle… dit-il, impressionné par sa prouesse.

\- Moi, je trouve que vous pourriez me préparer un petit thé, décréta soudain Holly en s'étirant sur le canapé. Je l'ai bien mérité !

\- Vous l'avez bien mérité, en effet… approuva-t-il en hochant la tête, amusé. Je vous fais ça tout de suite », ajouta-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la rupture de Rogue et Aldridge et la jeune femme blessée et frustrée qu'il n'ait pas été puni pour avoir accueilli dans son lit une jeune fille de 16 ans s'amusait à répandre les pires rumeurs à leur sujet afin de se venger. En fait, elle ne faisait qu'attiser et encourager les bruits qui couraient déjà sur eux deux depuis le début de l'année et ni Severus ni Holly ne se préoccupaient de ce qu'on pouvait bien dire d'eux. Lui continuait d'enseigner les potions et de veiller à la bonne tenue de ses Serpentard et elle poursuivait son apprentissage et allait toujours se balader quand elle le voulait, faisant fi des regards qui pesaient sur elle et des chuchotements qu'elle entendait sur son passage.

.

Holly arriva dans les appartements de Severus à vive allure, les joues roses et le nez rougi par le froid de l'hiver.

« D'où revenez-vous encore ? demanda Rogue en l'observant enlever ses gants, son bonnet, son écharpe et sa cape. Je vous attendais pour fabriquer une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

\- Désolée ! J'étais avec Hagrid, répondit-elle, le souffle court à cause de sa course, en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux qui s'étaient électrisés suite au frottement du bonnet de laine. On a fait un énorme bonhomme de neige et on a décoré un grand sapin devant sa cabane, expliqua-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Cela fait une demi-heure que je vous attends, se contenta-t-il de répondre, irrité.

\- Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, répliqua-t-elle, contrite en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Déjà que vous vous amusez au lieu d'étudier les livres que je vous ai indiqués, en plus, vous êtes en retard, bougonna-t-il encore.

\- Oh, dites ! C'est bientôt Noël, j'ai déjà lu vos livres et puis je n'avais jamais pu décorer un sapin ni faire un bonhomme de neige. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un m'autorisait à faire ça… Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas attendre, alors je vous répète que je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais décoré un sapin de Noël ? demanda-t-il alors, étrangement ébranlé.

\- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Les Dursley ne me laissaient même pas entrer dans le salon, quand l'arbre était mis. Et, le jour de Noël, ils m'enfermaient dans mon placard. Je les entendais rire, discuter et manger mais, moi, je ne pouvais pas participer. »

Rogue observa ses grands yeux verts, une fois encore choqué par ses révélations et par ce que ces odieux Moldus avaient eu l'audace de lui faire subir, et il la vit approcher de lui avant de l'entendre demander gentiment :

« On ne pourrait pas ramener un sapin ici aussi et le décorer pour Noël ?

\- Vous savez bien que je ne fête pas Noël, répondit-il en grimaçant.

\- S'il vous plaît… insista-t-elle en l'implorant du regard et en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la presser légèrement.

\- Non, Potter, n'insistez pas, refusa-t-il.

\- Un tout petit sapinou. Vous ne le verrez même pas tellement il sera minuscule. Oh, on le mettra dans ma chambre, si vous voulez ! Comme ça vous ne le verrez pas du tout, ajouta-t-elle pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- D'accord… soupira-t-il finalement, en se maudissant une fois de plus pour sa faiblesse.

\- Oh ! Ouais ! Merci, Severus ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en lui sautant au cou, ravie.

Rogue avait alors ramené discrètement un sapin, qu'il avait miniaturisé pour éviter qu'on ne le voie rapporter ça chez lui, ainsi que de quoi le décorer dans ses appartements et Potter avait encore sauté au plafond lorsqu'il l'avait placé dans sa chambre et lui avait rendu sa taille normale.

Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait le décorer avec elle mais il avait refusé – il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon – et la jeune fille avait alors passé une après-midi toute entière à arranger boules, guirlandes, étoiles et fausse neige sur les branches de son sapin, le cœur débordant d'allégresse.

.

Le matin de Noël, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Holly eut la surprise de découvrir quatre cadeaux au pied de son arbre. Elle poussa un cri de joie, se leva vivement de son lit et s'agenouilla devant le sapin afin de les déballer.

Le premier, qui venait d'Hagrid, contenait une flûte qu'il avait taillée et décorée lui-même, le deuxième provenait de Dobby et renfermait une paire de chaussettes dépareillées très certainement tricotées mains, dans le troisième, elle découvrit une boîte de tritons au gingembre envoyée par le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était prise d'affection pour elle, et le dernier, qui venait de Malefoy, était une miniature de son Éclair de Feu.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, seule dans sa chambre, ravie que ces quatre personnes aient pensé à elle et lui aient envoyé un cadeau, elle se releva, se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour en sortir un petit paquet puis elle se rendit presque en courant dans la chambre de Severus en coupant court par la salle de bain.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, déboula dans la pièce à toute allure et sauta sur son lit, juste à côté de lui, qui se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à riposter contre ce mystérieux assaillant.

« Wow ! Tout doux ! C'est moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, joviale, alors qu'il avait saisi ses deux bras et qu'il l'écrasait contre le matelas. Joyeux Noël, Severus ! ajouta-t-elle directement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Potter… Vous allez finir par me tuer, un jour… grommela-t-il en la relâchant et en se redressant.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est vous ! répliqua-t-elle en se frottant les bras et en repassant en position assise. Vous avez une sacrée poigne !

\- Il ne fallait pas m'attaquer de la sorte, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vous attaquais pas. Je voulais vous offrir un cadeau ! nuança-t-elle en lui tendant son présent avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense de Noël, Potter, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction et en prenant ce qu'elle lui donnait.

\- Oui, Severus, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt. Mais, aujourd'hui, je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Holly, comme à mon anniversaire.

\- Très bien… » soupira-t-il en commençant à enlever l'emballage sous le regard réjoui de la jeune fille.

Après avoir ôté le papier rouge, blanc et doré décoré de motifs de Noël, Rogue ouvrit une petite boîte verte et y trouva une montre à gousset argentée et toute simple accompagnée d'une chaînette à attacher à une poche.

Comme il fixait l'objet sans rien dire depuis plusieurs secondes, Holly décida de briser le calme qui régnait en expliquant :

« Je me suis dit que vous auriez l'air vraiment élégant avec ce petit accessoire. C'est le genre de chose qui vous va bien, j'en suis sûre.

\- Je vous remercie, Holly, répondit-il finalement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Ce n'est pas de la grande qualité, je suis désolée… Il faudra peut-être faire attention à ce qu'elle ne rouille pas. Ce n'est pas de l'argent, je ne sais pas en quel métal elle est faite d'ailleurs…

\- Elle me plaît beaucoup, lui assura-t-il. Je vais lui lancer un sort pour la protéger des dégâts du temps et de l'usure puisque vous me dites qu'elle est fragile », ajouta-t-il ensuite en prenant sa baguette.

La jeune fille l'observa jeter le sortilège, heureuse qu'il veuille la conserver et qu'il prenne la précaution de la renforcer magiquement, et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Que diriez-vous si nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner, ici, tous les deux ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Oh, oui ! C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien rester avec moi pour manger ? demanda-t-elle, véritablement réjouie par la perspective.

\- Juste parce que c'est Noël… répliqua-t-il avant de faire un sourire en coin.

\- Merci ! Je peux rester en chemise ou je dois m'habiller ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

\- Restez en chemise, si vous le voulez. Ce sont les vacances, de toute façon, répondit Rogue, indifférent, en repoussant la couverture et en se levant de son lit. Allez m'attendre dans le salon. J'appelle un elfe pour commander notre petit-déjeuner, je m'habille et je vous rejoins, décréta-t-il ensuite.

\- D'accord ! Merci, Severus ! » répliqua-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, la jeune fille découvrit sur la table basse un panier en osier agrémenté d'un beau nœud rouge et, dans ce panier, sur un gros coussin vert qui avait l'air très moelleux, dormait paisiblement un tout petit chaton aux poils roux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, s'approcha lentement et s'agenouilla devant la table pour caresser le petit animal qui émit un miaulement avant de se mettre à ronronner et à se rouler sur le dos puis elle entendit derrière elle :

« Joyeux Noël, Holly. »

La jeune fille se remit alors sur ses deux pieds, se tourna vers Rogue, qui l'observait depuis le pas de la porte de sa chambre, et, les larmes aux yeux tant son cœur était gonflé de joie, elle se précipita sur lui et se jeta à son cou pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_

 _P.S.: Funfact n°1: Si vous vous posez la question, oui, je recopie à chaque fois cette même phrase, comme une idiote, au lieu de faire un copier-coller…^^ :-P_


	14. Happy Birthday, Severus

_Coucou les ami(e)s!_

 _Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires! J'adore les lire ;-) Et merci à Trud ainsi qu'à adenoide! ;-)_

 _Severus avait rompu avec Aldridge, Holly avait embrouillé le directeur et encore plus braqué Aldridge qui s'amusait désormais à répandre des racontars sur Severus et elle et Rogue avait offert à la jeune fille un petit chaton roux pour Noël._

 _Voici la suite ;-)_

 _Bon… Je ne veux pas vous spoiler mais… **Attention** , petit **lemon** …^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Happy Birthday, Severus**

« Bon sang, Potter ! Empêchez ce chat de me harceler ! » cria Severus, à bout de nerfs.

La jeune fille accourut aussitôt en grimaçant, elle détacha doucement les griffes du chaton qui s'était accroché à la robe de Rogue car il avait tout bonnement tenté de l'escalader et elle offrit à l'homme un sourire contrit en serrant le petit félin contre sa poitrine.

« Désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

\- Cet animal est tout simplement incontrôlable ! Comme vous ! rugit-il, exaspéré.

\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé… Il ne sait pas que c'est interdit, le défendit-elle, tandis que le chaton avait attrapé entre ses petites pattes une longue mèche rousse qu'il mâchouillait allégrement.

\- Oui, et bien, apprenez-le-lui ! » exigea-t-il en la fusillant de son terrible regard noir.

Holly déplaça le chaton à hauteur de son visage et déclara fermement :

« Ce n'est pas bien, Doudou ! Tu ne peux pas grimper sur Severus !

\- Si vous le grondez comme ça, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… soupira Rogue en passant une main sur son visage, las.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! répliqua la jeune fille, désemparée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom aussi ? interrogea-t-il en roulant des yeux. Jamais vous ne serez crédible pour le réprimander, si vous l'appelez Doudou…

\- C'est le nom que j'ai choisi et je n'en changerai pas, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Il s'appelle Doudou parce qu'il est trop doux et trop mignon, ajouta-t-elle en le serrant contre elle et en le berçant légèrement.

\- C'est un nom parfaitement ridicule, et ce, même pour un animal.

\- Moi, je l'aime bien.

\- Pauvre chat… déclara Rogue en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas un pauvre chat ! Regardez comme il est content ! » s'exclama-t-elle en approchant de lui pour lui montrer le chaton blotti contre son sein, qui ronronnait en mimant la tétée et qui s'adonnait au patounage sur sa poitrine.

Il avait en effet l'air d'être au paradis et il avait incontestablement une sacrée bonne place, ce bienheureux félin… se dit Severus, envieux, en observant l'animal.

« Viens, mon petit cœur, je vais te donner du lait et de la pâtée, décréta-t-elle soudainement en l'emportant vers la cuisine.

\- Votre chat a tout de même abîmé ma robe, dit Severus en élevant la voix pour qu'elle l'entende depuis la cuisine.

\- Oui et bien lancez un sort pour la réparer ! Ce n'est pas sorcier ! rétorqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, très fière de sa blague.

\- Bravo, Potter… Très drôle… Vous avez assurément un don pour le comique… » marmonna Rogue, consterné, en faisant néanmoins ce qu'elle suggérait.

.

La tête posée contre sa poitrine, Rogue pétrissait, cajolait et embrassait l'un de ses seins blancs avant de le laisser pour faire de même avec le second. Il remontait ensuite vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement et faisait glisser sa main depuis son épaule jusqu'au bas de son ventre pour venir se perdre dans sa toison rousse…

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant vivement dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Saleté de chat ! » pesta-t-il en se levant.

Severus, encore perturbé par son rêve érotique sans aucun doute provoqué par ce satané chat qui l'avait nargué plus tôt dans la journée depuis les bras de Holly, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour asperger son visage d'eau froide.

Il ouvrit le robinet, se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et plongea ses mains sous l'eau fraîche avant d'en éclabousser son visage à plusieurs reprises. Il coupa ensuite l'arrivée d'eau et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher avant d'observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, Severus, se dit-il à lui-même. Elle est bien trop jolie pour toi et, en plus, elle est bien trop jeune. Tu as l'âge d'être son père, pas son amant.

Les mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, il souffla un bon coup, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en biais à la porte qui donnait accès à la chambre à coucher de la jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, il le savait, mais rien ne lui interdisait de la regarder. Elle ne le saurait même pas, il était passé 3 h du matin, elle dormait depuis bien longtemps et il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et pénétra une fois de plus dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait, prenant bien garde de ne rien faire grincer, ni porte ni plancher. Il s'approcha doucement de son lit et esquissa un sourire en la voyant étendue sur le dos, la couette la couvrant à moitié et son petit chat roux ronflant tranquillement sur son ventre qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

C'était stupide et il se moquait de lui-même en pensant cela mais n'empêche qu'il la trouvait encore plus mignonne quand elle dormait comme ça, totalement détendue et sans la moindre once d'élégance. Elle était simple et naturelle et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, en plus de son caractère de cochon, bien entendu.

Il l'observa durant plusieurs minutes, se perdant dans la contemplation de sa longue chevelure flamboyante, ses lèvres roses et charnues, son cou gracile, sa peau si blanche et la finesse de ses traits, jusqu'à ce que le chaton ne se réveille subitement et ne se mette à miauler comme un damné en le voyant.

« Chut ! Mais chut ! Vas-tu te taire, stupide animal ? chuchota-il, pris de court.

\- Severus ? marmonna Holly en se redressant légèrement et en bougeant ses cheveux qui s'étaient encore mis n'importe comment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Je… hésita-t-il, l'espace d'une seconde. Je suis venu voir, si dans votre chambre aussi, il faisait aussi froid, mentit-il en disant la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas froid du tout, il fait bon, répondit-elle en prenant le chaton contre elle.

\- Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Tant mieux. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

\- Il fait froid chez vous ?

\- Oui.

\- S'il fait trop froid dans votre chambre, vous pouvez rester ici. Ça ne me dérange pas, il y a de la place, déclara-t-elle en désignant son grand lit.

\- Non, je vous remercie, refusa-t-il immédiatement. Je vais lancer un sortilège. Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne devais pas aussi en lancer un chez vous.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle avant de bâiller largement. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle directement après en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Merci d'être venu vérifier.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement le buste.

\- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en se recouchant tout en serrant son chat dans ses bras.

\- Oui, bonne nuit », répliqua-t-il avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Crétin, crétin, crétin ! Voilà comment Severus se qualifiait après s'être fait surprendre à l'observer durant son sommeil. C'était déjà la seconde fois que ça lui arrivait. Heureusement pour lui que Potter était naïve et crédule au point de croire à ses salades…

Saleté de chat ! Quelle idée il avait eu de lui offrir un pareil animal ! C'était un vrai enquiquineur ! Mais la jeune fille l'adorait, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Rogue ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse qu'en ce jour de Noël où il lui avait fait cadeau du petit félin…

Il esquissa un sourire et se rendormit tranquillement, apaisé par le souvenir du visage rayonnant de bonheur que la jeune fille lui avait montré ce jour-là.

.

Les vacances s'étaient terminées, les cours avaient repris et Severus ne passait plus autant de temps avec elle, comme pendant les congés. Ça contrariait beaucoup Holly, car, même s'il ne sortait plus avec l'autre Miss-trop-parfaite-mais-tellement-barbante, il n'était pas non plus là pour elle et il l'envoyait paître la plupart du temps.

Pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il avait un petit faible pour elle mais, comme cet homme était aussi expressif et chaleureux qu'un bloc de marbre, elle n'en était pas totalement sûre à cent pour cent et elle craignait de se tromper…

.

Le 9 janvier, après sa journée de cours et sa réunion du soir, Severus rentra dans ses appartements, fatigué et content d'être enfin seul chez lui. Enfin, il y avait toujours Potter mais il ne l'avait pas recroisée depuis le souper. Elle était sans aucun doute encore fourrée dans les jupons de Minerva, de Hagrid ou de Malefoy.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire et entreprit de se faire couler un bon bain pour se relaxer. Il l'avait bien mérité, ces cornichons d'élèves avaient été agaçants au plus haut point et c'était son anniversaire, jour qu'il abhorrait particulièrement.

Il enleva ses vêtements, les plia soigneusement avant de les reposer sur le petit meuble qui jouxtait l'évier puis il s'immergea dans l'eau chaude en fermant les paupières.

C'est fou le bien que ça lui faisait…

En plus, aujourd'hui, Rogue était quelque peu désappointé. En effet, il n'aimait pas du tout son anniversaire, loin de là, mais il aurait cru que Potter, fouineuse comme elle était, aurait découvert que c'était aujourd'hui et qu'elle le lui aurait souhaité, contre son gré, en débarquant dans sa chambre pour sauter sur son lit ou en l'attendant cachée derrière une porte pour le surprendre après sa journée de cours, mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

Toujours les yeux clos, il soupira en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'eau chaude, sentant avec délice ses muscles crispés par sa journée épuisante se détendre peu à peu.

Il crut soudain entendre la porte s'ouvrir légèrement et des pas approcher de lui dans un froissement d'étoffe, alors il s'exclama, acerbe, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir ses paupières :

« Comme vous le voyez, je suis dans mon bain, Potter. J'essaie de me détendre. Alors dégagez. »

Il n'entendit plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il avait tout bonnement rêvé et que personne n'était entré dans la salle de bain, puis il perçut le bruit de quelque chose de léger et de mou qui tombait par terre avant de sentir des petites mains se poser sur sa nuque et entamer un massage.

« Je peux vous aider à vous détendre, si vous le désirez », prononça la voix de Holly au creux de son oreille tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient son lobe.

Abasourdi par sa proposition et par ses gestes, il fut incapable de lui répondre, il conserva bien ses yeux clos – juste au cas où ce n'était encore qu'un rêve – et il sentit l'une de ses mains descendre sur son torse pour le caresser tandis que l'autre était toujours posée à la base de son cou.

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse mais ne s'étant pas faite dégager brusquement, Holly considéra la situation comme plutôt encourageante et elle enjamba le bord de la baignoire afin de le rejoindre dans son bain.

Elle s'agenouilla entre ses grandes jambes, en provoquant une petite montée du niveau de l'eau, puis elle se pencha vers lui en posant ses mains sur son torse et demanda, espiègle, son souffle caressant ses lèvres tant elle était proche de son visage :

« Alors ? Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié votre anniversaire ?

\- Si je me suis endormi dans le bain, j'espère que je ne vais pas me noyer… dit Rogue, pensif. Par contre, si c'est réel… » ajouta-t-il en levant lentement ses paupières.

Holly éclata de rire, amusée par sa réflexion. Elle ne bougea pas et fixa ses yeux, attendant qu'il les ait ouverts pour pouvoir plonger les siens dedans.

« Si c'est réel, vous devriez vite sortir de là… termina-t-il à contrecœur en tentant tant bien que mal de résister à ses émeraudes qui brillaient de cet éclat si particulier et de ne pas baisser son regard sur son corps nu.

\- Je vais vous faire adorer votre anniversaire, promit-elle, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres pour lui offrir un tendre baiser.

\- Vous allez m'offrir un aller simple pour Azkaban… soupira-t-il en essayant de garder ses esprits et de ne pas succomber malgré la douceur de son baiser et de ses mains sur sa peau.

\- Aucun risque. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le dire à quiconque, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Et, si l'on me pose des questions, je mentirai. Je mentirai comme une arracheuse de dents ! ajouta-t-elle, bien décidée, en étendant son corps sur le sien et en venant nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je vous laisse la possibilité de partir… déclara-t-il, la voix rauque, en sentant sa poitrine se presser contre son torse ainsi que son ventre et son pubis contre sa verge qui se gorgeait peu à peu de sang. Après, vous devrez assumer les conséquences de vos actes…

\- Ouh… Je me réjouis de voir quelles seront _les conséquences de mes actes_ , se moqua-t-elle, malicieuse, n'ayant pas la moindre intention de bouger d'où elle était. Montrez-moi vite ça ! exigea-t-elle ensuite en caressant l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Très bien. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenue », rétorqua-t-il avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de fondre sur ses lèvres charnues.

Holly accueillit son baiser bien volontiers, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et, après quelques petits bécots assez innocents, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner un accès total à sa bouche.

Rogue faufila alors sa langue dans son antre humide à la recherche de sa jumelle et décida de la torturer doucement, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui depuis des mois, en lui offrant un baiser langoureux d'une lenteur horripilante et quasiment insupportable.

Alors que la jeune fille voulait protester, il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, posa l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse afin de faire passer sa jambe sur sa propre jambe et il lui donna enfin ce qu'elle désirait en redonnant un rythme normal à ses baisers.

Holly soupira de contentement et, après de longues minutes, Severus consentit finalement à quitter ses lèvres sucrées pour planter son regard sombre et chargé d'envie dans ses yeux verts obscurcis par le désir.

Sa bouche était rouge à cause de ses baisers, ses pommettes rosies par le plaisir et l'excitation, ses yeux flamboyaient d'un éclat rare et pur et quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux s'étaient échappées de son chignon et retombaient sur ses épaules blanches.

Le maître des cachots esquissa un sourire en coin en la voyant dans cet état et il décréta, railleur :

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Potter éclata de rire, ses bras toujours autour de son cou, il s'étendit légèrement pour attraper sa baguette, qu'il avait laissée sur l'évier, et il vida la baignoire de toute son eau et les sécha tous les deux du même coup. Il se releva une fois que la jeune fille l'eut libéré de son étreinte, sortit de la baignoire et, alors que Holly se redressait également, il se pencha vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras, provoquant un cri de surprise de sa part.

Elle rit en se retenant de ses deux mains à sa nuque et Severus la mena dans sa chambre puis il la déposa doucement sur son lit, avant d'apprécier du regard le corps nu de cette charmante jeune fille qui s'offrait ainsi à lui.

Oui, elle était très mince. Oui, elle n'était pas grande et élancée. Oui, elle avait une petite poitrine. Oh mais que oui, il avait sacrément envie d'elle !

Il s'étendit donc rapidement à ses côtés et décida de partir à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de sa peau blanche à l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres fines. Il caressa et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de son corps au son des soupirs qu'elle émettait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se reprenne et qu'elle décide d'inverser la tendance en le repoussant légèrement et en décrétant en passant au-dessus de lui :

« C'est ton anniversaire. C'est à moi de te faire plaisir… »

À califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle lui offrit d'abord un baiser fougueux avant de descendre sur sa mâchoire puis le long de son corps en laissant une trainée de petits baisers légers et humides.

Arrivée à son pénis, elle releva son regard émeraude vers lui, lui sourit, espiègle, puis se pencha pour le prendre en bouche et l'entourer de sa langue experte, sous les yeux stupéfaits et désireux de l'homme.

Rogue retint à grand peine un gémissement, il pinça ses lèvres et ferma les paupières afin d'apprécier pleinement les caresses buccales et l'habileté de Potter, qui maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet.

Subitement, se rendant compte que des vagues de plaisir étaient en train de déferler dans son corps et allaient bientôt rejaillir par son extrémité, il posa rapidement une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et tenta de l'écarter doucement de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais il n'y parvint pas totalement et il éjacula sur son cou et sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me laisser aller de cette façon sur toi, s'excusa-t-il, la voix saccadée.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui ai voulu le faire et j'ai déjà vécu pire que ça, tu sais », répliqua-t-elle en haussant ses épaules, inconsciente du fait que voir son sperme qui la recouvrait en partie la rendait encore plus attirante et excitante à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, un éclair fugace de remords et de culpabilité passa dans les yeux sombres du directeur des Serpentard en l'entendant dire une telle chose et Holly grimaça alors en s'en rendant compte avant de demander, dépitée :

« Merde… J'aurais dû me taire, c'est ça ? Tu n'as plus envie de baiser ? »

Elle descendit de lui sans attendre sa réponse, s'assit sur le bord du lit puis elle s'apprêta à se lever mais Severus la retint doucement par le poignet, lui faisant alors tourner la tête vers lui.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie de _baiser_ … répondit-il fermement. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, nuança-t-il ensuite de sa voix veloutée. Tu verras que c'est légèrement différent mais je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que ça va te plaire, expliqua-t-il en observant avec un sourire en coin le regard de la jeune fille s'illuminer de bonheur. Viens », exigea-t-il gentiment en tirant légèrement sur son bras pour la faire se recoucher près de lui.

Holly rejoignit bien volontiers les bras de son amant, touchée par ses paroles, et Severus s'appliqua à mettre tout son savoir-faire en pratique afin de lui faire passer la plus agréable nuit de sa vie et de la sienne également.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien vécu de semblable. Elle avait connu de nombreux hommes et appris beaucoup de choses sur le plaisir masculin mais elle ne pouvait rien comparer à ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit-là. Severus avait effectivement réussi à lui montrer ce que c'était que _faire l'amour_. Il n'y en avait pas que pour un, les deux partenaires devaient ressentir du plaisir. Ça, il était parfaitement parvenu à le lui transmettre.

Encore grisée par sa nuit et les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties, Holly, couchée contre le flanc de Rogue, caressait distraitement son torse pâle du bout de ses doigts, attendant patiemment le moment où il se réveillerait.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme émergea à son tour, il poussa un soupir, s'étira puis entoura la jeune fille de ses bras avant de murmurer son prénom :

« Lily… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (même la fin…^^ :-D)_

 _Mouhahahahahahaha… Vous croyiez que ça allait se passer comme ça? Si facilement?^^ Héhé^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	15. Conséquences d'un malheureux lapsus

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ainsi qu'à adenoide ;-)_

 _Comme je suis une auteure vraiment sympa, j'ai décidé de vous donner la suite aujourd'hui en cadeau^^_

 _Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, après avoir passé la nuit avec Holly, Severus s'était réveillé en murmurant "Lily"..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Conséquences d'un malheureux lapsus…**

Le cœur de la jeune fille se glaça instantanément dans sa poitrine en l'entendant prononcer le nom d'une autre femme, et pas de n'importe laquelle celui de sa propre mère, elle crispa légèrement ses doigts sur son torse mais parvint tant bien que mal à garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa voix et elle répondit un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Non. Moi, c'est Holly.

\- Quoi ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils, à peine éveillé.

\- Tu m'as appelée Lily mais je ne suis pas Lily, je suis Holly », répliqua-t-elle en se redressant légèrement pour planter son regard dans le sien.

L'expression de Rogue changea directement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et il blêmit, mal à l'aise.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant l'expression de son visage et en comprenant la profonde vérité cachée derrière ce malheureux lapsus. Non… Non, ne me dis pas ça… ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Holly, non, je vais t'expliquer. Ma langue a simplement fourché, c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Ma mère… Ma mère était ton amie mais tu l'aimais… C'est pour ça que tu as voulu m'aider… déclara-t-elle en remettant les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Tu étais amoureux d'elle… C'était elle, ta femme idéale. Celle qui ne t'a jamais aimé et qui a épousé un autre homme… ajouta-t-elle en l'observant tristement dans les yeux, contenant sa douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Tu détestais mon père, c'est logique, c'est lui qui te l'a prise… C'est pour ça que mon nom de famille sonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche.

\- Holly, arrête, je t'en supplie. Ne va pas croire que… commença-t-il en faisant un geste vers elle pour la reprendre contre lui.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant et en s'éloignant encore plus de lui. Quoi, Severus ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas croire ? demanda-t-elle alors, ses yeux débordant de larmes amères de rage et de tristesse. Que tu as couché avec moi juste parce que je te rappelais ma mère ? Qu'en faisant l'amour avec moi cette nuit-ci, tu couchais en fait avec Lily par procuration ? Que je ne suis rien d'autre pour toi qu'une pâle copie de ma mère ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi ! ajouta-t-elle, ses larmes traçant des sillons brûlants sur ses joues roses.

\- Holly, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, et écoute-moi, tenta-t-il encore, désemparé.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les perles salées qui avaient roulé sur ses pommettes, à présent debout à côté du lit. Je t'ai tout donné, Severus ! Absolument tout ! Je n'avais jamais fait ça avec personne ! Tu as eu mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme et tout le reste ! s'écria-t-elle, profondément peinée. Et toi, ce n'était même pas à moi que tu pensais… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, sa voix se brisant sur la fin.

\- Holly, je… »

Mais la jeune fille n'en supporta pas davantage, elle courut vers sa chambre, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et ressortit dans le salon telle une tornade. Elle contourna et repoussa vivement Severus, qui s'était également vêtu et qui tentait de la retenir ainsi que de la raisonner et de l'apaiser par ses paroles qu'elle refusait d'écouter, elle passa la porte de ses appartements et partit en courant à toutes jambes dans les couloirs du château.

Elle franchit rapidement les grandes portes en chêne, le parc et les grilles de Poudlard, direction Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le château sorcier, plus maintenant, pas avec lui. Elle arriva donc assez vite au village, puisqu'elle courait à en perdre haleine depuis tout à l'heure, et, voyant une petite sorcière sur le point de transplaner, elle la héla et lui demanda si elle accepterait de la conduire à Londres.

La vieille dame acquiesça, sans poser de question, en observant les traces de larmes sur son visage, elle lui tendit son bras droit, auquel Holly s'accrocha fermement, et elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard dans un tournoiement.

La dernière chose que la jeune fille distingua avant de partir fut une grande forme noire qui se précipitait vers elle pour la rattraper ainsi qu'un regard sombre chargé de regrets et de douleur plongé désespérément dans le sien.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? s'enquit gentiment la vieille dame en posant une main dans le dos de Holly, qui s'était pliée en deux et tenait son ventre de ses deux mains.

\- Oui, je vous remercie, répondit-elle avant de lui offrir un bien pâle sourire. Je suis malade dans les transports magiques, se justifia-t-elle ensuite, même si sa douleur présente n'avait rien à voir avec le transplanage.

\- Bon, très bien… approuva-t-elle, pas réellement convaincue. Je peux vous laisser alors ? Vous savez où aller ? questionna-t-elle encore, soucieuse.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais où je vais, répliqua-t-elle fermement.

\- D'accord… Au revoir, ma petite. Et soyez prudente ! » conseilla-t-elle avant de transplaner vers son domicile.

Holly n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle allait bien pouvoir aller mais elle ne souhaitait pas que cette brave dame reste pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était être seule et pleurer autant qu'elle le voudrait. Elle se laissa donc glisser le long du mur de la sombre petite ruelle où elle avait atterri et permit à ses larmes de librement couler sur ses joues et à son chagrin de s'extérioriser.

.

Rogue était resté sur place, totalement anéanti, les bras ballants, fixant désespérément l'endroit où la jeune fille se trouvait juste avant de transplaner. Maintenant qu'elle était partie de cette manière, il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver, il ne savait pas où elle pouvait bien être. En plus, elle n'avait rien pris avec elle… Ni vêtement, ni argent, ni chat, ni baguette, rien.

Ensuite, reprenant légèrement ses esprits, il sortit de sa poche la petite montre à gousset qu'elle lui avait offerte pour Noël : 8 h 30. Il était déjà en retard pour son premier cours de la matinée, il ne pouvait même pas partir à sa recherche immédiatement.

Il grimaça, songeant qu'il pourrait très bien planter là tous ces cornichons décérébrés afin de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver la jeune fille, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer… Était-elle seulement restée dans le pays ? Était-elle retournée chez cet abominable proxénète à Londres ? Avait-elle décidé de se cacher quelque part ?

Comme il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, il prit la décision de rebrousser chemin pour aller enseigner les potions aux élèves de Poudlard. Après sa journée, il établirait un plan et il pourrait commencer ses recherches le week-end même.

.

Holly, quant à elle, avait marché résolument jusqu'à sa banque pour y retirer un peu d'argent et elle avait loué une petite chambre dans un hôtel miteux, le moins cher qu'elle avait trouvé, histoire de ne pas passer la nuit dehors et d'avoir le temps de voir venir les choses.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'économies mais c'était toujours ça. En faisant attention à ses dépenses, elle pourrait vivre sur ses réserves pendant un mois maximum mais elle allait très vite devoir trouver une autre solution.

.

Severus avait passé tout son week-end à la chercher. Il avait fait le Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes, avait vérifié le quartier où habitaient sa tante et son oncle, avait manqué de se faire étrangler par Carl Strumpet car il lui avait fait perdre l'une de ses filles et il avait sillonné une grande partie du Londres moldu sans le moindre résultat…

.

La jeune fille faisait le tour de tous les magasins et les commerces de Londres pour proposer ses services en tant que vendeuse, femme de ménage, assistante administrative… sans obtenir jamais aucune réponse positive.

Elle était trop jeune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de personnel. Ils n'engageaient pas les mendiants. Elle n'avait aucune qualification pour le poste. Ils la rappelleraient plus tard. Le travail ne convenait pas à une fille… Elle avait entendu des dizaines et des dizaines d'excuses de ce genre mais elle ne baissait pas les bras et repartait à l'assaut de Londres chaque jour dès son réveil.

Depuis plusieurs jours, à la fin de chaque journée infructueuse, elle retournait dans la même petite libraire d'occasion afin de se balader entre les rayonnages, se vider l'esprit et faire le point sur sa situation personnelle.

Ça n'allait pas très fort, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir. Ses finances se portaient très mal, elle avait toujours ce trou béant dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle songeait à Severus, elle dormait très mal, elle ne mangeait pas suffisamment et il y avait des gens vraiment louches dans le quartier où son hôtel se situait…

« C'est une librairie, ici, pas un endroit où tu peux faire ta sieste. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de personnel, déclara soudain le vendeur en la trouvant assise par terre au beau milieu d'une rangée, le dos appuyé contre une bibliothèque, les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis une cliente, j'ai le droit d'être ici, rétorqua Holly en ouvrant les yeux et en les plongeant dans ceux de l'homme.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu viens et tu ne m'as jamais rien acheté, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'hésite encore… répondit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Entre quoi et quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis.

\- Rentre chez toi, je vais bientôt fermer, exigea-t-il en désignant la sortie de la tête.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, refusa-t-elle en secouant sa tête rousse.

\- Tu n'as nulle part où aller ? demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, mais il fait plus chaud chez vous », dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en détournant son regard.

L'homme l'observa en réfléchissant pendant plusieurs secondes puis il l'interrogea encore :

« Quel âge as-tu et pourquoi tu passes toutes tes journées dehors ? »

Holly tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui et répondit alors :

« J'ai 16 ans et je me suis enfuie de mon école. Je… Je me suis disputée avec mon copain…

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez tes parents ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont morts quand j'avais un an.

\- Et… tu n'as personne qui s'occupe de toi ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus choqué par ses révélations.

\- Non… »

Le libraire regarda encore la jeune fille, qui était toujours assise par terre devant lui, il sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et lui tendit 20 livres en disant :

« Tiens. Tu pourras t'acheter à manger avec ça.

\- Je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, répliqua Holly en se relevant. Vous êtes gentil mais je n'irai pas bien loin avec 20 livres. Ce qu'il me faut c'est un travail, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'aime bien votre librairie mais je ne viendrai plus, si je vous embête », dit-elle encore avant de sortir du magasin.

Par la vitrine, l'homme l'observa partir dans le froid hivernal de janvier en serrant ses bras autour d'elle pour braver les bourrasques glaciales, qui lui fouettaient le visage et devaient la glacer jusqu'aux os étant donné qu'elle n'avait ni manteau ni écharpe ni gants ni bonnet, il grimaça, ouvrit la porte, sortit sur le seuil et la rappela :

« Hé ! Gamine ! »

Holly se tourna vers lui, un air interrogateur sur le visage, et il lui fit signe de revenir vers lui en criant :

« Reviens ! »

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui fit un signe de tête impatient pour l'engager à entrer à l'intérieur du magasin, la suivit, referma la porte derrière lui et déclara :

« Je ne saurais pas te payer beaucoup, les affaires ne vont pas fort en ce moment, mais je peux t'héberger et te nourrir, si tu veux.

\- Je devrais faire quoi en échange ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

\- Tu m'aideras ici, répliqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence en désignant sa boutique du regard. Tu conseilleras les clients, tu rangeras les livres, tu tiendras la caisse, tu vérifieras les comptes, tu passeras le balai… Un peu de tout, quoi.

\- OK, approuva-t-elle.

\- Bon, très bien. Retourne le panneau et ferme la porte à clé, ordonna-t-il ensuite. On est fermé maintenant. »

La jeune fille fit ce que son nouveau patron lui demandait puis elle l'interrogea :

« Je fais quoi ensuite ?

\- Tu me suis à l'étage, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte dans le fond du magasin à laquelle était accroché un petit panneau qui indiquait "privé".

\- C'est hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle fermement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné, en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous. Je préfère retourner dans la rue, si c'est comme ça.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sincèrement choqué, les yeux ronds. Je n'ai jamais pensé à une chose pareille. J'ai 48 ans, gamine, j'ai l'âge d'être ton père. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Ce sont mes appartements, là-haut, j'habite au-dessus de ma boutique, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas goûter mes pâtes à la carbonara, tu peux t'en aller, il te suffit de tourner la clé.

\- Pardon, répondit-elle en voyant qu'il était sincère. C'est juste que j'ai vécu assez longtemps dans la rue et que je me méfie.

\- Bah, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as raison.

\- Vous savez faire les pâtes à la carbonara ? demanda-t-elle, amusée, en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Oui, ce sont les meilleures ! se vanta-t-il avant de lui sourire. Allez ! Viens ! »

Holly monta dans les escaliers à la suite du vendeur, elle déboucha dans un petit studio plutôt sympathique avec un grand espace ouvert qui comprenait une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon et elle vit qu'il y avait encore probablement trois autres pièces puisqu'il y avait trois portes.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Georges. Georges Duncan, déclara-t-il en s'emparant d'une casserole qu'il remplit d'eau avant d'y jeter une pincée de sel.

\- Et moi, Holly Potter, répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Heu… Vous voulez de l'aide ?

\- Tsss… Non ! Assieds-toi et observe le cuistot », exigea-t-il en désignant l'îlot central de la cuisine autour duquel se trouvaient quatre chaises hautes.

La jeune fille éclata de rire mais fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui demandait et ils parlèrent un peu tous les deux pendant que l'homme s'occupait de préparer le souper.

.

À Poudlard, Severus corrigeait un énorme tas de copies qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des jours et qu'il avait négligées pour tenter de retrouver Holly.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il travaillait dessus et il en avait plus que marre ! D'autant plus que cet imbécile de chaton, prénommé Doudou, miaulait en continu depuis au moins un quart d'heure…

« Je ne sais pas où elle est, stupide animal ! explosa-t-il tout à coup en laissant aller sa colère contre le petit félin. Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'elle soit là mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! »

Le chaton se tut aussitôt et se tendit, sur la défensive, les oreilles couchées en arrière, prêt à partir en courant en cas d'attaque.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en se massant les tempes d'une main, il se frotta les yeux puis se pencha pour attraper le petit chat et l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Je sais que tu n'y peux rien… déclara-t-il en caressant doucement sa fourrure rousse. Je fais tout mon possible pour la retrouver mais, même si j'y parviens, je ne suis pas du tout sûr qu'elle reviendra… » ajouta-t-il alors que le chaton se couchait confortablement sur lui en fermant ses petits yeux et en ronronnant.

.

« Alors ? Verdict ? demanda l'homme en regardant la jeune fille déposer ses couverts et mettre les mains sur son ventre.

\- Elles étaient excellentes, vous aviez raison, acquiesça-t-elle après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

\- Ha… Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit, répondit-il en se levant et en emportant leurs deux assiettes pour les mettre à tremper dans l'évier.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse la vaisselle ? proposa-t-elle en se levant également de sa chaise.

\- Tu ne sais pas rester tranquille deux minutes que tu me demandes tout le temps pour m'aider ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… je n'aime pas profiter, avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Et ben ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu me harcèles pendant des jours et maintenant que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester, tu me sors ça ?

\- Je vous ai demandé un travail, pas de m'entretenir, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais… Mais si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, personne ne le fera…

\- Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé… Je peux retourner à mon motel.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise… soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne me sens pas obligé. En fait, tu me fais penser à ma fille, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Vous avez une fille ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- J'avais une fille… » répondit-il, peiné.

Holly grimaça et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, confuse d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat et d'avoir ainsi remué le couteau dans la plaie, puis elle l'écouta poursuivre :

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle tombe sur quelqu'un de bien intentionné, comme moi, qui l'aurait aidée à s'en sortir lorsqu'elle a fugué, et pas sur un criminel…

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Pas autant que moi, ma petite… Mais appelle-moi Georges, répliqua-t-il avant de lui offrir un sourire triste.

\- D'accord, Georges, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Allez, viens, il est déjà tard et je parie que tu es épuisée d'avoir parcouru Londres à pieds toute la journée, décréta-t-il en la menant vers une chambre. C'était celle d'Emily, ma fille, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. J'ai fait un peu de tri mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur de tout bouger. Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Merci, c'est super.

\- De rien… Si tu veux te laver, la salle de bain est à côté, lui apprit-il. Dis-le-moi seulement, histoire que je ne débarque pas à l'improviste.

\- Oui, je veux bien prendre une douche, si c'est possible, approuva-t-elle volontiers.

\- Pas de problème, acquiesça-t-il. Il doit encore y avoir des vêtements dans les tiroirs et la penderie. Je pense que tu dois faire à peu près sa taille. Tu peux te servir, ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Certain. Tu en as plus besoin qu'elle et je préfère que tu les prennes plutôt que de les jeter.

\- Merci… »

L'homme secoua la tête et lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose et il la laissa seule dans la chambre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	16. Vérité

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à adenoide et à losie2004 ;-) Ca me fait plaisir ;-)_

 _Holly était partie du château après que Severus l'ait appelée "Lily" et elle avait finalement trouvé refuge chez un gentil libraire._

 _Voici la suite ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Vérité**

Cela faisait près de deux mois que Holly avait disparu.

Severus avait profité des vacances de Carnaval pour la chercher partout où il avait eu l'idée de regarder mais sans aucun résultat. Il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux car il dormait très mal – lorsqu'il parvenait seulement à fermer l'œil –, son apparence était négligée, ses cheveux encore plus sales et gras que d'habitude car il ne cessait d'y passer les mains à cause de l'inquiétude qu'il se faisait pour la jeune fille et il était tellement irritable que personne, pas même les autres professeurs, n'osait plus l'approcher.

Tous savaient que la mauvaise humeur puissance dix de notre cher maître en potions coïncidait étrangement avec le départ impromptu de Miss Potter mais, désormais, plus personne ne tentait de faire la moindre réflexion, le dernier ayant osé tenter l'expérience s'étant fait suspendre par le pied dans les airs pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Parallèlement à cela et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Rogue avait fini par développer une soudaine affection pour le petit chaton qu'il avait offert à la jeune fille et l'animal passait le plus clair de son temps collé à ses basques, sautant sur ses genoux, miaulant pour recevoir de l'attention ou même dormant dans son propre lit, sans jamais qu'il ne se fâche contre la petite créature qui l'horripilait tant autrefois.

.

Ce jour-là, au détour d'un couloir, alors que le directeur des Serpentard rejoignait ses cachots pour déposer des copies, il surprit la conversation de deux élèves de Poufsouffle et s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement.

« … dans une librairie moldue. Je l'ai vue pendant les vacances lorsque je faisais les magasins avec ma mère, affirmait le garçon de troisième année.

\- Holly Potter dans une librairie moldue ? Tu as dû rêver, mon vieux ! répliqua l'autre qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Rogue a dit qu'elle était retournée en France.

\- Mais puisque je te le dis ! insista le premier. Je suis sûr que c'était elle, affirma-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Quelle librairie ? Où ça ? Quand et à quelle heure ? interrogea vivement Severus en sortant de l'ombre et en faisant sursauter violemment les deux élèves.

\- Heu… Professeur Rogue ? répliqua le Poufsouffle, surpris de le voir ainsi surgir de nulle part, une main sur son cœur.

\- Répondez immédiatement, Hawkins ! Avant que je ne retire tous ses points à votre maison ! le menaça Rogue en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Heu… C'était pendant les vacances de Carnaval… Le lundi ou le mardi, je crois… balbutia le garçon, effrayé. Vers… Heu… 15 h ou 15 h 30, je ne sais plus trop. À Londres, dans un quartier moldu. Dans une petite rue parallèle à Oxford Street, dans le West End. Vous connaissez ?

\- Le nom de la librairie, Hawkins ! s'impatienta-t-il, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

\- Heu… C'était… Heu… Dun… Dunkin… Duncon… réfléchit-il à toute vitesse en voyant avec terreur que la patience du maître des cachots n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Non ! Ça y est ! _Duncan Store_ ! C'est une librairie d'occasion », sortit-il finalement, soulagé.

Rogue observa encore le jeune garçon, qui n'allait pas tarder à défaillir sous ses yeux, et il le planta là sans rien ajouter, sa cape noire voltigeant dans son dos tandis qu'il rejoignait vivement l'extérieur pour transplaner.

.

« Holly ? Où as-tu rangé la biographie de Roosevelt que je viens d'acheter ? demanda Georges, ses lunettes posées sur son nez, en observant attentivement le rayon biographie sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Je l'ai rangée à N, comme nulle, naze, n'importe quoi et nauséabonde, répliqua la jeune fille en criant depuis le comptoir.

\- T'es pas possible ! Sale gamine ! Je ne retrouve plus rien avec toi et tes classements farfelus ! se plaignit-il en descendant de son échelle pour aller inspecter les N.

\- Mais non, hein ! répondit-elle, après avoir cessé de rire. Elle est à N parce que c'est Robert Northwest qui l'a écrite ! Gros malin !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'on classait les biographies en fonction du personnage qui fait l'objet de ladite biographie ! Sinon les clients s'y perdent, expliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois en posant enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Ouais et les vendeurs aussi apparemment… » marmonna la jeune fille qui finissait de vérifier sa caisse.

Georges passa derrière le comptoir avec elle et lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête avec le bouquin.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je t'ai entendue, maudite gamine, rétorqua-t-il en ouvrant le livre et en y inscrivant son prix à l'aide d'un crayon sur la première page intérieure.

\- Tu m'as fait mal… se plaignit-elle, boudeuse.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Va plutôt ranger le rayon jeunesse, au lieu de te plaindre. Les enfants y ont mis un bazar terrible.

\- T'es méchant, Georges… déclara-t-elle en le contournant pour aller ranger le rayon.

\- Dommage que je sois méchant… Moi qui voulais te préparer un gâteau au chocolat… Tant pis, dans ce cas… » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Holly revint aussitôt sur ses pas, se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue droite avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

L'homme secoua la tête en riant puis il déclara en l'observant :

« T'es vraiment un estomac sur pattes ! Je ne comprends même pas où va tout ce que tu manges, tu es toute mince.

\- En tout cas, ça ne va pas dans mes seins ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en s'éloignant.

\- Bravo, mademoiselle, très élégant, répondit-il en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Je vous en prie, mon cher, plaisanta Holly depuis l'autre bout de la boutique.

\- Je vais monter une caisse de livres à l'étage, la prévint-il. Crie, si tu as besoin de moi.

\- OK, chef ! »

La jeune fille commença donc à remettre patiemment de l'ordre dans les livres de la section jeunesse, les reclassant par auteur, titre, édition et date, puis, en voulant placer un bouquin sur la dernière étagère mais n'ayant pas envie d'aller chercher l'échelle, Holly grimpa sur les étagères du bas, glissa, bascula et tomba en emportant avec elle le meuble en bois qui s'écroula sur elle.

« Oh, putain ! s'exclama-t-elle sous tous ces livres et ces planches, ressentant une douleur dans son bras droit. Georges ! appela-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. Georges ! répéta-t-elle encore. Viens vite ! Je suis tombée ! »

Elle entendit l'homme se précipiter dans les escaliers et il s'exclama en arrivant vers elle et en la découvrant sous tout cet amas :

« Oh, bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? interrogea-t-il ensuite, inquiet.

\- J'ai fait l'idiote et, si, j'ai mal à mon bras, répondit-elle en se retenant péniblement de pleurer.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, décréta-t-il en commençant à bouger l'étagère et les livres pour la dégager de là.

\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa-t-elle en se redressant. J'ai tout cassé…

\- Ce n'est rien. Fais doucement, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en l'aidant à se relever, plus préoccupé par sa santé que par sa bibliothèque brisée. Viens. Va t'asseoir sur le tabouret, derrière le comptoir, ordonna-t-il en la soutenant par la taille et en la menant là-bas. Où as-tu mal ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'il l'eut installée sur la chaise.

\- J'ai mal à mon épaule… dit-elle en tenant son épaule droite de sa main gauche.

\- Bouge ta main et enlève ton pull, je vais regarder », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Holly essaya alors d'enlever son gros pull-over blanc en laine mais elle n'y arriva pas à cause de sa douleur à l'épaule et grimaça.

« Allez, laisse-moi faire, décréta-t-il avant de s'emparer du bas de son pull et de le remonter vers le haut.

\- Fais attention à mon bras droit, demanda-t-elle, plaintive, tandis qu'il lui avait déjà fait sortir le bras gauche de sa manche et sa tête de l'encolure.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en tenant sa main et en retirant doucement le vêtement de son bras droit. J'ai déjà fait ça des centaines de fois avec Emily quand elle était petite et qu'elle ne savait pas s'habiller ni se déshabiller toute seule.

\- Hum… rigola-t-elle brièvement, à présent en débardeur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Georges en pliant son pull et en le déposant sur le comptoir.

\- T'étais un super gentil papa… J'aurais bien aimé en avoir un comme toi… avoua-t-elle, sincère.

\- C'est gentil, Holly, répondit-il, touché par ses paroles.

\- C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle en plantant son regard vert dans le sien.

\- Je le sais, poussin. Merci, la remercia-t-il avant de lui sourire. Regardons ce bras, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en l'observant attentivement. Oh, oui… Tu vas avoir un gros coup bleu, ma petite, mais ton épaule n'est pas luxée, ça va, affirma-t-il après avoir palpé son bras. Bouge pas. J'ai ce qu'il te faut »

Il s'éclipsa durant quelques secondes puis réapparut avec une crème spécialement recommandée en cas de coup ou de bosse, déboucha le tube, en prit une dose sur ses doigts puis commença à en appliquer sur sa peau.

La clochette du magasin tinta soudain tandis que Georges s'appliquait à masser patiemment l'épaule de la jeune fille afin de bien faire pénétrer la crème et il s'exclama en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au client qui venait d'entrer :

« Je suis à vous tout de suite, Monsieur ! Une fois que je me serai occupé de cette petite Miss Catastrophe.

\- Je ne suis pas une _Miss Catastrophe_ … soupira-t-elle en bougeant d'une main ses cheveux, qui étaient tout électriques.

\- Non, poussin… répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Depuis que tu es là, tu as juste cassé une assiette, deux verres, un bol, une tasse et une bibliothèque aujourd'hui, énuméra-t-il avant de faire un signe de tête vers le fond du magasin.

 _\- Miss Catastrophe_ est un surnom qui lui convient parfaitement, Monsieur Duncan », déclara l'homme qui patientait debout devant leur comptoir.

Au son de cette voix si caractéristique, Holly tourna vivement la tête vers le client et découvrit Severus, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche, comme les Moldus, les mains dans le dos, planté devant eux, l'air fatigué.

« Severus… murmura-t-elle, incrédule, en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher, Holly, répondit-il tout simplement en soutenant son regard.

\- Ah, c'est donc vous, le fameux "copain", intervint Georges en rebouchant son tube de crème antibleus.

\- Ce doit être moi, en effet, approuva-t-il, légèrement surpris par l'appellation, en inclinant la tête dans sa direction. Holly, je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en tournant son visage vers la jeune fille.

\- Non, je ne veux pas, refusa-t-elle aussi sec.

\- Holly, passe ta tête là-dedans et arrête de dire des bêtises, bien sûr que tu vas l'écouter, décréta Georges en lui remettant son pull pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

\- J'ai pas envie ! répliqua-t-elle, butée.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua-t-il fermement, inflexible, en l'observant d'un œil sévère. Il t'a sûrement cherchée pendant des semaines, il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, il a fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici et il veut simplement te parler. Tu dois l'écouter. »

Alors que Holly boudait, grimaçant après avoir tenté de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, Georges ajouta à l'attention de Severus :

« Vous pouvez monter à l'étage avec elle pour discuter. Je reste ici pour garder la boutique. Allez, Holly ! l'encouragea-t-il en tapotant légèrement sa cuisse.

\- Pfff… D'accord… approuva-t-elle de mauvaise grâce en sautant du tabouret. Viens », ajouta-t-elle en passant devant Rogue et en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur l'appartement avant de gravir les escaliers.

Une fois dans le salon, Holly se tourna vers lui, voulut encore croiser ses bras mais n'y parvint toujours pas en grimaçant de douleur et elle l'observa en haussant un sourcil, avant de lui demander :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Comment t'es-tu fait mal au bras ? Tu veux que je regarde ? interrogea-t-il, soucieux, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- J'ai basculé et une bibliothèque m'est tombée dessus, répliqua-t-elle en reculant légèrement. Et, non, je ne veux pas, Georges m'a soignée.

\- Bien… approuva-t-il, contrarié. Et, tu… tu habites ici ? Chez ce… Georges ? demanda-t-il encore.

\- Oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Oui, ça me pose un problème, répondit-il honnêtement. Un problème très grave. Tu me manques, Holly. Et, accessoirement, tu manques aussi à ton chaton. Il a bien grandi depuis que tu es partie, tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te manque, c'est le reflet de ma mère, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle, bornée, en ressentant un petit pincement au cœur à l'évocation de son chaton.

\- Non, c'est toi et uniquement toi, répliqua-t-il en secouant tristement la tête. Ce sont tes rires, ta voix, tes blagues à deux Noises, ta vivacité, ton esprit, ta joie de vivre, ton visage encore endormi et ensommeillé le matin quand tu te lèves, tes cheveux emmêlés et en bataille qui passent sur ton front dans n'importe quel sens, tes grands yeux verts, ton si beau sourire… C'est tout ça qui me manque, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Je suis sûre que tu te trompes… répondit-elle, ébranlée par ses paroles mais toujours pas décidée à lui accorder le pardon.

\- Non… Pour la première et unique fois de ma vie, je suis certain de ne pas me tromper. C'est toi que j'aime, Holly, et je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Mon cœur continuera à battre pour toi, chaque jour et à chaque instant.

\- C'est… C'est pas vrai… nia-t-elle en secouant la tête et en détournant le regard, émue mais refusant de se laisser aller.

\- Si c'est vrai », répliqua fermement Severus en relevant doucement son visage d'une main afin de plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

Rogue put alors voir dans ses beaux yeux émeraude toute sa détermination flancher, sa colère se dissiper et l'émotion l'envahir pleinement en constatant qu'il était sincère, et, alors qu'il la voyait prête à se jeter dans ses bras, il décida d'être honnête à cent pour cent avec elle et de lui révéler ce qu'elle ignorait encore.

« Attends… déclara-t-il en la maintenant à distance à contrecœur. Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose, Holly, et je sais qu'en faisant ça je prends le risque que tu me détestes et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me revoir mais je dois t'en parler…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et angoissée.

Severus esquissa un pâle sourire qui reflétait toute sa tristesse en caressant légèrement sa joue de son pouce et il avoua :

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai fait connaissance avec ta mère. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis et nous passions tout notre temps ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous entrions à Poudlard et que nous soyons répartis dans des maison rivales. Nous sommes encore restés amis dans un premier temps mais, moi, j'avais développé des sentiments plus profonds pour Lily alors que ta mère pas du tout. Vers la cinquième année, ton père a commencé à lui tourner autour et il a redoublé d'inventivité et de cruauté dans les "farces" qu'il me faisait subir quasi quotidiennement avec ses stupides amis. Un jour, il a été trop loin… Lily a voulu m'aider mais, sous le coup de la colère et de la honte, je l'ai insultée. J'ai bien tenté de m'excuser à de nombreuses reprises mais elle ne m'a plus jamais reparlé après ça… J'étais faible, seul et influençable. J'étais avide de puissance, de gloire et de vengeance. Alors, quand je suis sorti de l'école, je me suis enrôlé dans les Mangemorts…

\- Severus… voulut l'interrompre Holly, compatissante, en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, implora-t-il en la regardant tristement dans les yeux. Tu vas certainement me haïr mais je te dois la vérité, mon pauvre amour… En tant que Mangemort, j'étais chargé d'espionner les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix afin de fournir des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua-t-il alors. C'est… C'est moi qui ai intercepté une prétendue prophétie qui disait qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet serait capable de le réduire à néant. C'est à cause de moi si Voldemort vous a pris pour cible, tes parents et toi. C'est par ma faute qu'ils sont morts et que tu t'es retrouvée orpheline… Je suis le seul responsable de tous tes malheurs, depuis ton enfance malheureuse et misérable chez les Dursley jusqu'à ton adolescence passée dans cette maison close… C'est de ma faute si tu as été aussi malmenée par la vie… Je suis le seul et unique responsable et, même si je m'en veux terriblement chaque jour qui passe, je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour effacer cela… »

Holly l'observait, bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée, ne sachant pas quoi dire après avoir entendu toutes ces révélations.

« J'ai toujours tenté de réparer mes erreurs mais à chaque fois le mal était fait, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par le chagrin. J'ai toujours pris les mauvaises décisions et fait les mauvais choix. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner car je sais que c'est impossible mais je te remercie de m'avoir écouté. J'ai apprécié chacun des moments que j'ai passés en ta compagnie et je les chérirai à tout jamais, avoua-t-il ensuite. Maintenant, je veux que tu sois heureuse, Holly, car personne au monde ne le mérite plus que toi. Je t'aimerai toujours et tu seras mon éternel regret. »

La jeune fille, qui était comme pétrifiée sur place, ne bougea pas un seul cil quand Severus se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Adieu, mon amour. »

Et il redescendit les escaliers en la laissant seule au milieu du salon.

Georges observa l'homme en noir revenir seul dans son magasin et il l'écouta déclarer :

« Merci de prendre soin d'elle, Monsieur Duncan. Je suis heureux et soulagé qu'elle soit tombée sur une personne telle que vous.

\- Elle ne vous a pas pardonné ? s'enquit le libraire, curieux.

\- Je suis impardonnable, j'en ai bien peur… répondit-il seulement. Vous voudrez bien continuer de veiller sur elle ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il directement.

\- Vous êtes un homme bon et généreux. Je suis rassuré de la savoir auprès de vous. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un chèque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… dit-il en examinant le montant. Non, je ne peux pas accepter ! refusa-t-il en lui rendant le bout de papier.

\- J'espère que ça couvrira au moins une partie de tout ce qu'elle casse et de tout ce qu'elle mange, répliqua Severus en plaisantant. Ceci est à elle. Au revoir », ajouta-t-il en posant une longue boîte rectangulaire sur le comptoir avant de disparaître dans la rue.

.

Alors que Holly s'était laissée tomber sur le canapé du salon et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir recueilli les informations et les aveux des sentiments de Severus, elle sentit le coussin s'affaisser sur sa gauche ainsi qu'un bras l'entourer et l'attirer contre un torse.

« Chut, poussin… Ça va aller… Chut… murmura doucement Georges, compatissant.

\- Mais… ton magasin ? Tu n'es pas en bas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

\- Eh bien, j'ai dit à toute cette foule de clients qui se pressaient dans les allées de ma boutique que je devais fermer exceptionnellement. J'ai mis tout ce monde dehors malgré leurs protestations et j'ai retourné le panneau pour dire que nous étions fermés », expliqua-t-il, ironique.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa plaisanterie et elle s'essuya un peu les yeux.

Le libraire resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis déclara gentiment :

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, ma puce. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	17. Vivre sa vie comme on l'entend

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir!^^ Et merci à Mathilde, adenoide et Athina ;-)_

 _Severus avait finalement retrouvé Holly mais il avait choisi de lui dire toute la vérité sur son passé et l'avait laissée chez Georges en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle serait son éternel regret._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Vivre sa vie comme on l'entend**

Holly avait tout raconté à Georges. Elle lui avait tout expliqué, tout dit, tout avoué, y compris tout ce qui concernait son enfance, la magie, Voldemort et ses trois ans passés dans un bordel. Bizarrement, l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qui l'entourait toujours d'un bras était resté relativement calme et il n'avait pas vraiment paru surpris par le récit de la jeune fille mais plutôt choqué et peiné pour elle.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es une sorcière, poussin ? demanda-t-il simplement quand elle eut fini de parler.

\- Oui, j'en suis une, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mais, comme je viens de te le dire, je ne lui suis pas depuis longtemps. C'est… C'est Severus qui m'a appris…

\- Tu as des pouvoirs et une baguette magique ? interrogea-t-il encore.

\- Oui mais je n'ai plus ma baguette… Elle est restée chez Severus.

\- Alors, c'est sans doute ça qu'il m'a donné pour toi tout à l'heure, répondit-il. Il m'a laissé une boîte rectangulaire et m'a dit que ça t'appartenait.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Oui, elle est en bas. Tu veux que j'aille te la chercher ? proposa-t-il ensuite gentiment.

\- Je veux bien… approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mais, Georges, pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça pour la magie et tout le reste ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils roux.

\- Mon arrière-grand-mère a toujours affirmé qu'elle était une sorcière. Personne ne l'a jamais cru mais, moi, je l'ai vue faire de la vraie magie, quand j'étais petit, lui raconta-t-il alors. Évidemment, comme je n'étais qu'un enfant, personne ne m'a pris au sérieux, moi non plus, mais elle était contente de savoir que, moi, je la croyais. Quant au reste, il y a malheureusement des criminels, de la pédophilie et des réseaux de prostitution partout… Mais je suis triste que tu aies eu affaire à tout cela à la fois », ajouta-t-il en caressant son menton avant de se lever pour aller chercher sa baguette.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui donna la grande boîte rectangulaire hors de laquelle Holly retira sa baguette et fit apparaître des petits papillons qui disparurent peu de temps après afin de faire une petite démonstration à Georges.

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire avant de demander :

« Tu en veux à Severus pour ce qui s'est passé quand tu étais un bébé ?

\- Non… Je ne lui en veux pas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… J'en suis certaine. Il… Il aimait ma mère… Jamais il ne l'aurait sciemment mise en danger…

\- C'est plutôt ça qui te pose un problème, pas vrai ? interrogea-t-il alors, clairvoyant.

\- Comment je pourrais être sûre qu'il m'aime vraiment moi, Holly, alors qu'il était amoureux de ma mère ? rétorqua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je ne suis pas qu'une "Lily de remplacement" ?

\- Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes et je ne le connais pas mais je suis sûr d'une chose : il est totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi, poussin. Il t'aime profondément. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, même si ce type est franchement peu expressif, quand il s'agit de toi, il est incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments, expliqua alors Georges.

\- Tu… Tu crois vraiment ?

\- Oui, je le pense vraiment, acquiesça-t-il. Et toi, Holly, tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, je l'aime, affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu devrais le lui dire.

\- Il est reparti à Poudlard et je ne sais pas transplaner… répondit-elle, abattue.

\- J'ignore ce que veut dire "transplaner" mais si c'est un moyen de transport, je t'y conduirai moi-même, promit-il.

\- Mais c'est en Écosse ! Et les Moldus ne voient pas le château ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Eh bien, je vais prendre quelques jours de congé pour visiter l'Écosse dans ce cas ! déclara-t-il, aucunement perturbé par l'information. Et c'est quoi encore ça "Moldu" ?

\- Ce sont les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Holly.

\- Ah ! Ça sonne un peu comme une insulte, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Mais, Georges, tu ne peux pas faire ça… C'est un trop long voyage, je vais me débrouiller toute seule, décréta-t-elle, résolue.

\- Il en est hors de question, répondit-il fermement. J'ai déjà perdu une fille, je ne te laisserai pas partir à l'aventure sans être certain que tu ne coures aucun danger. Je vais t'accompagner là-bas et je ne repartirai que quand ton ami m'aura affirmé que tu es en sécurité avec lui.

\- Georges… voulut-elle encore protester.

\- Tsss… La discussion est terminée, poussin, l'interrompit-il. Je vais me renseigner pour prendre deux billets d'avion pour l'Écosse et ensuite, arrivés là-bas, nous louerons une voiture et tu me guideras jusqu'à ta fameuse école.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-elle finalement. Tu es le meilleur, Georges », ajouta-t-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

.

Severus était retourné à Poudlard, complètement abattu.

Il n'était pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur mais il errait, seul, comme une âme en peine, dans les couloirs du château pour se rendre jusqu'à sa classe, ne prenant même plus la peine de réprimander les élèves ou de leur retirer des points en cas de transgression du règlement. Mis à part pour dispenser ses cours, il ne sortait plus de ses appartements et il ne se rendait même plus dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses collègues.

De toute façon, il en avait marre : Dumbledore avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de le voir souffrir, Aldridge répandait toujours ses rumeurs sur lui – il avait d'ailleurs reçu de nombreuses lettres de parents en colère qui l'insultaient et réclamaient sa démission – et les autres professeurs ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses ou étaient tout simplement indifférents.

Il avait donc décidé que le meilleur endroit où il serait le plus tranquille était tout simplement ses appartements. Il songeait même de plus en plus à quitter cette école, où de toute façon on ne voulait plus de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le directeur en ait assez de recevoir également des hiboux de parents en rage et ne décide de le renvoyer pour les calmer.

Rogue avait alors commencé à emballer ses affaires et à faire des cartons en prévision de son futur licenciement ou de sa future démission et il renvoyait régulièrement certaines caisses dont il n'avait plus besoin dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Il avait dit la vérité à Holly concernant tout ce qui s'était produit depuis qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et il savait que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner une telle chose. Il lui avait arraché ses parents, avait détruit sa vie et l'avait plongée dans le malheur. Rien de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire après pour elle ne rattraperait jamais une telle erreur…

En plus, il l'avait encore fait souffrir en succombant à ses avances et en lui faisant croire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à elle mais à Lily à cause de ce malheureux lapsus… Franchement ! Pour une syllabe ! Une seule minuscule petite syllabe de différence… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était trompé car il avait fait le deuil de son amour pour Lily depuis longtemps. Dès qu'il avait vu Holly, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à elle seule…

Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de se comporter correctement et il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Le bonheur n'était pas fait pour lui, de toute manière. Maintenant, il en était sûr et certain. Jamais il ne serait heureux et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'y avait que lui à blâmer. Au moins, il espérait que Holly, elle, pourrait être heureuse et trouver le bonheur. Elle le méritait vraiment et il le souhaitait de tout son pauvre cœur meurtri.

.

Après avoir pris l'avion et avoir fait plusieurs heures de voiture, Holly et Georges étaient finalement parvenus à destination, guidés par la jeune fille, qui avait lancé un sortilège afin de retrouver le château, où elle ne s'était jamais rendue qu'en transplanant.

« C'est ça, ton école ? demanda Georges avec un air vraiment peu convaincu en désignant les grilles rouillées et le vieux tas de ruines qui leur faisait face.

\- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Holly en observant, elle, le magnifique château qui se dressait devant elle. Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas la voir comme moi je la vois. Poudlard est protégé par des enchantements qui repoussent et éloignent les personnes sans pouvoir magique, expliqua-t-elle encore.

\- Bon… OK… approuva-t-il. Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je t'accompagne ? demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien, confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Je vais rester ici en attendant. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu reviens vers moi pour me dire ce que tu fais, exigea-t-il, soucieux. Si tout se passe bien et que tu restes avec Severus, tant mieux. Sinon, je te ramène à la maison.

\- Oui, Georges. C'est promis, répondit-elle en hochant la tête et en disposant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu es le plus gentil papa que j'aie jamais eu et je te remercie mille fois pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Fais attention à toi, poussin. Et reviens pour me prévenir, demanda-t-il encore en caressant son bras.

\- Juré ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Étant donné l'heure qu'il était, Holly décida de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où Severus devait certainement dîner en compagnie des autres professeurs. Elle traversa donc le parc, passa les portes d'entrée, fit encore quelques mètres puis pénétra dans la salle de restaurant en provoquant les chuchotements et en étant pointée du doigt par les élèves.

La jeune fille balaya des yeux la grande table des professeurs et fronça les sourcils en ne distinguant pas Severus assis avec eux.

Alors que Dumbledore et Aldridge s'étaient tous deux levés, choqués de la voir réapparaître, Holly avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait vivement vers les cachots, troublée par son absence, lui qui ne manquait jamais à ses devoirs et était toujours présent quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers de pierre, tourna à gauche, deux fois à droite puis encore à gauche pour finalement parvenir devant le portrait de l'alchimiste, qui la toisa d'un air ennuyé.

« Je veux voir Severus, exigea Holly.

\- Impossible. Il ne reçoit personne, répondit le personnage en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Mais je veux le voir, moi !

\- J'ai pour ordre d'ouvrir la porte uniquement à celui qui possède le mot de passe, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

\- Tu ne vas même pas aller lui dire que je suis là ? demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

\- Non. Pas de mot de passe, pas de passage, refusa-t-il, catégorique.

\- Purée, tu tournes en boucle en plus ! » pesta-t-elle, irritée.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jura encore contre cet imbécile de tableau à la noix puis elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, sachant qu'il avait déjà dit son mot de passe des dizaines de fois devant elle.

« Lys blanc ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment, soulagée de s'en être souvenue.

\- Non. Désolé, répliqua l'alchimiste.

\- Mais… c'était ça… J'en suis quasiment certaine ! rétorqua-t-elle, surprise et agacée.

\- Un mot de passe, ça se change, répondit l'autre, indifférent, en haussant ses épaules.

\- Lily ? tenta-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Non.

\- Émeraude ?

\- Non.

\- Fleur ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- Oh, putain ! Tu me saoules ! Va me chercher Severus tout de suite ! Je veux le voir, bordel ! s'énerva-elle finalement en criant.

\- Non, pas de mot de passe…

\- Severus ! Severus ! Ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit-elle en tambourinant sur le tableau. Severus ! C'est, moi, Holly !

\- Exact, déclara l'alchimiste en ouvrant le passage.

\- Quoi ? interrogea la jeune fille, stupéfaite. Le mot de passe, c'est _Holly_ ? »

Le personnage hocha la tête de bas en haut et la jeune fille sourit avant de pénétrer dans les appartements du maître des cachots.

Elle le retrouva dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, les cheveux sales, le visage pâle, paraissant encore plus maigre que d'habitude, avec sur ses genoux le petit chat roux qui ronronnait allègrement sous ses caresses.

« Severus ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? interrogea-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

\- Holly ? demanda-t-il, surpris, en tournant sa tête vers elle.

\- Le crétin d'alchimiste qui garde ta porte ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer, déclara-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui et en tendant sa main vers Doudou pour le caresser. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir ? questionna-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ses obsidiennes.

\- Je… J'ai lancé un sortilège pour ne pas entendre ce qui se passe dans le couloir… répondit-il, troublé par sa présence.

\- Ah, c'est ça alors… acquiesça-t-elle en accueillant le chaton qui avait décidé de changer de genoux.

\- Heu… Pour… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? balbutia-t-il, tandis qu'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux de la voir à côté de lui sur son canapé.

\- Je suis venue te dire quelque chose, parce que tu es parti comme un voleur, l'autre fois.

\- Comment peux-tu encore m'adresser la parole ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait, Severus. Enfin, si, et c'était vachement bien d'ailleurs ! se contredit-elle en repensant à leur nuit passée ensemble et en rigolant. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Voldemort, le coupable, pas toi, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Si je n'avais pas répété la prophétie, je…

\- Et si Voldemort n'avait pas eu l'idée débile de s'emparer du pouvoir pour asservir les Moldus ? l'interrompit-elle directement. Et si cette satanée voyante n'avait pas fait sa prédiction à la noix ? Et si Dumbledore avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne fasse tous ces dégâts ? Et si mon oncle et ma tante m'avaient traitée correctement ? Et s'ils ne m'avaient pas jetée à la rue ? poursuivit-elle vivement. Des "si", il y en a plein, Severus. Une infinité d'univers alternatifs sont possibles avec toutes ces conditions. Mais, nous, on vit ici et maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il ne faut pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être mais seulement à ce qui est. »

L'homme l'observait sans rien dire, surpris par son discours et par son absence de reproche, d'amertume ou de rancœur. Elle ne ressentait rien de tout ça envers lui. Elle parlait avec une grande sagesse et elle ne le tenait même pas pour responsable…

« Tu… ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il tout de même, incertain.

\- Non, Severus. Je ne t'en veux pas, confirma-t-elle, sincère.

\- Mais je… je suis impardonnable… murmura-t-il en la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

\- En effet, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête et en soutenant son regard onyx. C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner.

\- Holly…

\- Je t'aime, Severus, le coupa-t-elle encore. Je t'aime et c'est tout. Je me fiche de tout le reste. »

Comme s'il avait compris ce qui se jouait entre ces deux humains, le chaton sauta des jambes de la jeune fille pour rejoindre la cuisine et son bol de croquettes.

Holly se pencha alors vers Severus pour embrasser ses fines lèvres et, comme il ne répondait pas à son baiser, encore trop choqué pour réagir à quoi que ce soit, elle l'enjamba et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de recommencer à l'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et en se pressant tout contre lui.

Petit à petit, Rogue reprit ses esprits et, acceptant enfin de croire au bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant présent, il répondit au fougueux baiser qu'elle lui offrait en l'entourant de ses bras et en la serrant contre lui, ivre de joie.

Au bout de quelques instants, Holly se détacha légèrement de lui pour reprendre son souffle et elle en profita pour décréter gentiment et avec humour :

« Tu prendras un bain et tu te laveras les cheveux. Ils sont vraiment dégueulasses. »

Le maître des cachots éclata d'un grand rire avant de répondre en caressant tendrement sa joue :

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. »

La jeune fille lui sourit alors, heureuse, et elle fondit sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de sursauter vivement en entendant un cri strident.

Severus et elle tournèrent tous deux leur tête vers la source du bruit et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les professeurs Aldridge, qui paraissait furieuse et hystérique, et Dumbledore.

« Vous voyez ? Vous voyez bien ? questionna vivement le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en les pointant du doigt. Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble !

\- Non, là, on s'embrasse. C'est tout… nuança Potter, amusée, en demeurant dans la même position sur les jambes de Severus.

\- Espèce de sale petite peste ! s'énerva la femme, rouge de colère. Vous n'êtes qu'une… qu'une… une traînée ! balbutia-t-elle sous le coup de la rage.

\- Non, j'ai changé de métier récemment, répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, loin d'être atteinte par sa remarque.

\- Oh, vous…

\- Si vous ouvrez encore la bouche pour l'insulter, Elizabeth, je vous le ferai amèrement regretter, intervint le directeur des Serpentard en lui envoyant son terrible regard noir et en dirigeant sa baguette vers elle.

\- Severus ! Cette fois-ci, vous êtes allé trop loin ! s'exclama tout à coup Dumbledore. Je me vois dans l'obligation de rédiger un rapport sur votre comportement et vous et Miss Potter allez être renvoyés de Poudlard.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre rapport ! Écrivez-le donc et foutez-nous la paix ! rétorqua-t-il fermement, irrité. Accroche-toi bien, ma chérie, on se lève », déclara-t-il doucement à l'adresse de Holly en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

La jeune fille s'accrocha à son cou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour qu'il puisse se lever plus facilement, puis il la déposa par terre en embrassant ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne le relâche en souriant.

« Severus, votre comportement est inadmissible ! Cette jeune fille n'a que seize ans et vous êtes adulte et professeur ! le réprimanda encore le directeur.

\- Il faut prévenir les Aurors, Albus ! Ils ne peuvent pas se fréquenter ! C'est interdit par la loi et moralement répréhensible.

\- Vous pouvez toujours essayer mais je ne dirai rien ! répliqua Holly, résolue. Si vous nous envoyez les Aurors, je leur mentirai et vous passerez pour des imbéciles !

\- Vos mensonges ne serviront à rien ! Ils pratiqueront la légilimancie et ils verront bien que nous disons vrai ! rétorqua Aldridge.

\- Oui, peut-être… Et après ? répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Severus ne m'a jamais forcée à faire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose que, même chez les sorciers, la majorité sexuelle doit bien exister, puisqu'elle existe chez les Moldus.

\- Oh ! Et bien…

\- J'ai raison ou pas ? la coupa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil roux.

\- Tu as raison, Holly, confirma Rogue en hochant la tête. Et elle est de quatorze ans.

\- Oui mais vous êtes adulte et pas elle ! C'est un détournement de mineurs !

\- Oh, fichez-nous la paix à la fin ! s'énerva finalement Severus en faisant un geste du bras, las. Vous, écrivez donc un rapport et renvoyez-moi, je n'en ai rien à faire, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Et vous, trouvez-vous un homme et lâchez-nous ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la femme. Viens, Holly. Prends ton chat et allons-nous-en. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette maison de fous », ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Holly attrapa son chat bien volontiers pendant que Rogue remballait chez lui les quelques cartons et valises qui restaient encore dans ses appartements ensuite le maître des cachots entoura d'un bras la taille de la jeune fille, qui serrait son animal contre sa poitrine, et ils passèrent tous les deux devant le directeur et le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui étaient restés cois, choqués par leur attitude.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard ainsi enlacés, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de tous ces regards qui pesaient sur eux et de ces chuchotements que provoquait leur passage, ils sortirent du château, traversèrent le parc et franchirent les grilles.

Alors que Severus s'était tourné entièrement vers Holly pour la tenir fermement afin de transplaner, la jeune fille l'arrêta soudain en s'exclamant :

« Non ! Pas tout de suite ! On ne peut pas partir maintenant, comme ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, perplexe.

\- Parce que j'ai dit à Georges que je le préviendrai, répondit-elle, soucieuse. Je lui ai promis de revenir pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

\- Georges est ici ?

\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a conduite. On a pris l'avion puis on a loué une voiture, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Il se fait vraiment du souci pour moi… La moindre des choses est d'aller lui dire au revoir.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. Allons rassurer ce cher Georges, dans ce cas.

\- Merci, Severus », répondit-elle en s'appuyant contre lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Alalalala… Vous sentez que la fin arrive?^^_

 _Dernier chapitre la fois prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	18. Une famille

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu, suivi et commenté cette histoire!_

 _Voici déjà le dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il achèvera l'histoire en beauté et en douceur ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Une famille**

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

« Georges ! s'écria Holly, scandalisée, en découvrant le visage de sa fille de deux ans barbouillé de crème glacée. Je t'avais demandé de la surveiller ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?

\- Ben, quoi ? répondit l'homme en observant la fillette qui souriait sur ses genoux. Elle voulait manger sa glace toute seule, ma mignonne, alors je l'ai laissée faire ! expliqua-t-il brièvement. C'est qu'elle a un sacré caractère, cette gamine ! Comme sa maman !

\- Allez, viens, mon poussin. Maman va te nettoyer, décréta la jeune femme en se penchant vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais oui, maman va te faire toute propre, ma belle, approuva Georges en caressant le bout du nez de la fillette ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire de sa part.

\- T'es viré, Georges ! s'exclama Holly, en partant vers la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça "viré" ? rétorqua-t-il, surpris. Je suis son grand-père ! Tu ne peux pas me virer, poussin !

\- Je vais me gêner ! répliqua-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Severus ? appela-t-il alors en se tournant vers le père de l'enfant qui était assis à côté de lui dans le jardin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Georges, le rassura-t-il immédiatement. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle dit. Si le chat et Emily sont encore en vie, c'est parce que je suis là pour m'en occuper, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

\- Je t'ai entendu, enfoiré ! s'écria la jeune femme depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Holly ! Pas devant, notre fille ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! répliqua-t-il, agacé.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi alors !

\- Si tu arrêtais, toi aussi, ce serait parfait.

\- Allons, allons… tempéra Georges. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer quand même ? demanda-t-il en voyant la jeune femme revenir vers eux avec sa fille sur les bras.

\- C'est lui ! Il ne cherche que ça, à longueur de journée ! rétorqua-t-elle en reposant doucement Emily sur les genoux de son grand-père vers qui elle tendait les bras en disant _papy_.

\- C'est parce que tu aimes ça, affirma Rogue en l'attirant contre lui et en la faisant asseoir sur ses jambes avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Non, je n'aime pas, répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr que si puisque tu passes ton temps à me contredire… susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est parce que personne ne t'a jamais remis à ta place.

\- Personne, sauf toi.

\- Et comme ça fait dix ans que vous êtes ensemble et que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués, c'est que ça fonctionne plutôt pas mal ! intervint soudain Georges, amusé et habitué à leurs chamailleries. Hein, ma choupinette ? » demanda-t-il en caressant la joue d'Emily et en la faisant sauter sur ses genoux.

Holly et Severus sourirent tous deux à la remarque de l'homme en observant leur petite fille rire aux éclats avant d'échanger un tendre baiser.

« Alors ? C'est pour quand le mariage ? interrogea subitement Georges en reportant son attention sur eux.

\- Le… commença Holly.

\- Quoi ? termina Severus.

\- Le mariage, les enfants, répéta-t-il, amusé. Vous êtes ensemble depuis dix ans, vous avez une magnifique petite fille et un bébé en préparation, expliqua-t-il avant de caresser gentiment le ventre de la jeune femme. Il serait peut-être temps de devenir des honnêtes gens, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

\- Moi, j'aime bien être une rebelle et une hors-la-loi, rétorqua Holly, taquine, en entourant la nuque de son homme de ses bras.

\- Et, moi, j'adore corrompre de pauvres jeunes filles et vivre dans le pêché le plus total, ajouta Rogue en plaisantant également.

\- Vous êtes impossibles… soupira l'homme en secouant lentement la tête de dépit. Aussi bien l'un que l'autre…

\- Heureusement, sinon on ne se supporterait pas… déclara Severus.

\- Personne ne pourrait te supporter à part moi, répliqua Holly en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

\- Même chose pour toi, ma chère… susurra-t-il, amusé. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Georges a eu le courage de t'accueillir chez lui.

\- J'aime bien les petits bouts avec du caractère, répondit-il en faisant sautiller Emily sur ses genoux. Avec elle, j'ai été servi.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Severus avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? s'écria soudain Drago en arrivant dans le jardin.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama Holly en se redressant. Tu crois que ma maison est un moulin ?

\- Heu… Ouais ! Severus m'a donné une clé ! répondit-il, victorieux, en lui montrant ladite clé avec un grand sourire.

\- Purée, Sev' ! Arrête de lui donner des clés de chez nous ! rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. J'ai pas confiance. Ce crétin serait capable de tout retourner juste pour s'amuser.

\- Oh, ça, c'est une super idée, Potter ! Merci ! Je note ! répliqua-t-il en venant saluer Georges, Emily, Holly et Severus.

\- Drago est toujours mon filleul et c'est le parrain d'Emily, répondit simplement Severus. Et puis, nous aussi, on a la clé de chez lui.

\- OK. Du coup, fais gaffe, Malefoy ! Si tu mets le boxon chez moi, j'irai faire pareil chez toi, le menaça la jeune femme. C'est Astoria qui sera contente…

\- D'accord, message reçu, approuva-t-il en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas venue avec toi ? Et Scorpius, où est-il ? demanda-t-elle alors, curieuse.

\- Non, la mère d'Astoria est de passage alors ils sont restés avec elle… répondit-il, las.

\- Tu avais besoin d'air ? interrogea Holly, amusée et clairvoyante.

\- Ouais… » soupira-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Tous les adultes se mirent à rire de la mine dépitée du blond et Holly lui proposa alors :

« Tu veux un whisky pour te réconforter ?

\- Oh, oui, s'il te plaît, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Severus ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi pas. Proposé si gentiment… Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive… » répondit-il, sarcastique.

Holly lui tira la langue puis se tourna vers le plus âgé :

« Georges, tu en veux un aussi ?

\- Oh, vu que c'est vous qui me reconduisez, je vais me laisser tenter.

\- OK, ça marche ! » rétorqua-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

La bouteille d'Ogden's Old Fire Whisky arriva alors, suivie de trois verres, et la jeune femme les remplit magiquement avant de les faire léviter vers leurs destinataires.

Les trois hommes s'emparèrent de leur verre et Emily gigota et tendit soudainement les bras vers son parrain en répétant _papain_.

« Drago, tu veux bien prendre Emily ? Elle veut venir sur toi, déclara Georges à l'adresse du sorcier blond.

\- Bien sûr, envois-la-moi ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- On n'envoie rien du tout ! Non mais oh ! intervint Holly en se levant des jambes de Severus pour prendre sa fille. C'est mon bébé et pas un paquet de farine ! » ajouta-t-elle en allant la déposer sur les genoux de Malefoy.

L'aristocrate se mit à rire et entoura sa filleule d'un bras avant de se pencher à son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve et crédule, ta maman… Comme si je ne savais pas que tu étais un bébé… Et puis, on ne lance pas un paquet de farine…

\- Super drôle, Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Fais gaffe à toi ! »

La petite fille émit des gazouillis de contentement et frappa dans ses mains en faisant un grand sourire.

« Hé ! Vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Non, quoi ? répondit Severus après avoir récupéré Holly sur ses jambes et avalé une gorgée de whisky.

\- Granger et Weasley attendent leur cinquième enfant ! leur apprit-il, amusé. Vous croyez qu'ils essayent de battre le record de la mère Weasley ?

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as toujours été tellement obnubilé par eux… déclara Holly, perplexe. Ce sont des Gryffondor que tu détestes…

\- Parce que ce sont des crétins qui se reproduisent comme des lapins ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Granger est loin d'être une crétine mais Weasley, lui, est définitivement idiot… Je ne comprends pas qu'ils se soient mariés… répondit Severus, pensif, en se frottant le menton.

\- En tout cas, dans quelques années, il y aura encore une invasion massive d'enfants aux cheveux roux, aux regards inexpressifs, avec des livres d'occasion tout écornés à Poudlard… déclara Drago avec un air suffisant.

\- Mais ton fils sera là pour les remettre à leur place et pour se moquer d'eux, je n'en doute pas, répondit Holly.

\- Évidemment ! Et il représentera dignement le nom des Malefoy ! rétorqua-t-il en gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

\- Et si Scorpius se lie d'amitié avec un Weasley, vu qu'il y en a tellement, tu feras quoi ? demanda-t-elle, taquine, sachant que ça allait le rendre dingue.

\- C'est hors de question ! Un Malefoy n'est pas ami avec un Weasley !

\- Et si ton fils va à Gryffondor ? insista-t-elle.

\- C'est impossible ! Les Malefoy sont toujours allés à Serpentard ! rétorqua-t-il fermement. Et si ta fille à toi allait à Poufsouffle ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Pfff… Je m'en fous, moi, elle ira bien où elle veut et sera amie avec qui elle voudra, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est son parrain qui sera consterné… ajouta-t-elle avant de lui décocher un sourire. T'as vu, je suis polie, j'ai ajouté -sterné.

\- Sauf ton respect, Severus, je crois bien que je vais me faire ta femme, décréta-t-il en se levant et en lui donnant doucement Emily.

\- Malgré toute l'affection que j'éprouve pour ton filleul, mon chéri, il va morfler ! dit Holly en se levant de ses jambes.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça… Allez faire les idiots plus loin », souffla-t-il en prenant sa fille contre lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que Georges et lui les observaient s'éloigner un peu, en les entendant s'envoyer encore des piques pour se faire mousser l'un l'autre, Rogue avertit son filleul :

« Fais quand même doucement ! Elle est enceinte, je te rappelle !

\- T'inquiète pas ! Je gère ! répondit-il.

\- On va voir si tu gères, Malefoy ! rétorqua Holly en lui lançant un sort de chatouillis en informulé.

\- Ha ! Hahaha ! Purée, Severus ! Elle triche ! se plaignit-il en se tenant les côtes et en riant.

\- Débrouille-toi ! » répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Alors que Drago et Holly se battaient gentiment en s'envoyant des sorts inoffensifs comme Rictusempra, Aguamenti, Bloclang, Folloreille… et autres sortilèges de leur invention, Georges se pencha vers Severus et lui demanda :

« Tu crois que ces deux-là arrêteront un jour de faire les gamins ?

\- Il y a peu de chance… Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chercher constamment. Maintenant, ils sont trop vieux, répondit-il, fataliste.

\- Mais ils retombent en enfance quand ils se voient.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il, amusé.

\- Astoria et toi n'êtes pas jaloux ? interrogea-t-il, curieux, tandis que Holly avait réussi à plaquer Drago par terre et le maintenait sous elle tout en le chatouillant.

\- Au début, je l'étais et je pense qu'Astoria aussi, répondit-il sincèrement. Mais plus maintenant. On a fini par se faire une raison.

\- Et puis tu sais qu'elle n'aime que toi, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en esquissant un sourire et en reportant son attention sur sa fille qui lui souriait de bon cœur. En plus, je n'ai jamais vu deux sorciers avec des Patronus aussi incompatibles. Celui de Drago est une fouine et celui de Holly un chat sauvage, qui est le prédateur naturel de la fouine…

\- Ha ! Pauvre garçon, va ! dit-il en secouant la tête. Et le tien, c'est quoi ?

\- Le même que le sien », répondit-il en braquant son regard sombre sur la jeune femme, pour qui le vent semblait avoir tourné.

Drago était en effet parvenu à inverser la tendance en se redressant afin de passer en position assise et en attrapant la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de la tenir fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Alors, tu te rends, Potter ? susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille.

\- Jamais de la vie, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle, ses cheveux roux en bataille, en gigotant pour essayer de se soustraire à sa poigne.

\- J'aime ton énergie et ton optimisme… lui assura-t-il. Mais, comme tu fais à peu près un mètre vingt les bras levés, tu as peu de chance de reprendre le dessus dans ta position et ton état. Allez, je te ramène à ton homme ! décréta-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Pose-moi par terre, abruti ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis galant et courtois avec les femmes enceintes, répondit-il simplement en la menant vers Rogue et Georges.

\- Si jamais tu me fais tomber, je te jure que…

\- Aucun risque, je tiens à la vie, j'aime ma femme et je veux voir mon fils et ma filleule grandir, la coupa-t-il aussitôt, sachant que Rogue, parrain ou pas, le réduirait en purée si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et je veux aussi savoir ce qui se cache dans ton gros bide, ajouta-t-il en la posant doucement sur sa chaise.

\- Je n'ai pas un _gros bide_ , Malefoy, je suis enceinte de cinq mois, rectifia Holly en le fusillant du regard et en entourant son ventre de ses mains.

\- T'es sûre que ce n'est pas plus ? interrogea-t-il, taquin. Ou alors ce sont des jumeaux…

\- Argh ! grogna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, agacée. Severus ! Dis-lui que je ne suis pas grosse ! ordonna-t-elle ensuite en tournant son visage vers son compagnon.

\- Elle n'est pas grosse, Drago, répéta machinalement Severus.

\- Mets-y plus de conviction ! exigea-t-elle en frappant gentiment son bras.

\- Par Merlin, Holly ! soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu n'étais pas grosse. Tu portes notre enfant, c'est normal que tu aies un petit ventre. Si tu étais restée toute mince, là, je me serais inquiété.

\- Tu me trouves toujours jolie alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bras.

\- Mais oui… la rassura-t-il en soulevant son bras pour le mettre autour d'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Maman, maman… appela Emily en posant ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Oui, mon bébé ? répondit-elle en relevant son visage vers elle.

\- Soif, maman.

\- Attends, poussinette, je vais te chercher ton biberon, répondit Georges en reposant son verre sur la table de jardin et en se levant pour entrer dans la maison.

\- Tu sais où c'est ? s'assura Holly.

\- Oui, oui, répliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de la main et en s'éloignant.

\- Merci, Georges ! »

.

Ils avaient tous passé un agréable après-midi et, ce soir-là, lorsque Severus revint dans leur chambre après avoir couché Emily, il se glissa dans leurs draps, se colla à Holly en l'entourant de ses grands bras et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Merci de t'en être occupé, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, déclara-t-elle en poussant un soupir.

\- Je le sais, je te connais par cœur. Et puis ce n'est pas étonnant vu l'énergie que tu as dépensée pour tenter de garder le dessus sur Drago, répondit-il, amusé.

\- Si je n'avais pas été enceinte, je l'aurais eu, répliqua-t-elle, confiante.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, mon amour. »

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes puis Rogue le rompit en interrogeant doucement :

« Holly ? Tu dors ?

\- Non, pas encore… répondit-elle d'une voix à moitié ensommeillée. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je repensais à ce qu'a dit Georges.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Du mariage.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il adore nous taquiner tout le temps.

\- Oui, je le sais mais, en fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis sur la question.

\- Ce n'est pas important, Severus, répondit-elle honnêtement. On s'aime, on vit ensemble depuis dix ans et on aura bientôt deux enfants… Ce n'est pas le mariage qui va changer quelque chose.

\- Oui mais, quand tu étais petite, tu te disais que tu te marierais quand tu serais grande ? insista-t-il.

\- Toutes les petites filles rêvent de cette belle robe blanche, c'est certain, approuva-t-elle. Mais, moi, perso, je priais juste pour ne plus être chez les Dursley et habiter très loin d'eux.

\- Je crois que je vais repasser là-bas pour leur faire une piqûre de rappel, décréta-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui, suite à ce pénible rappel de son enfance épouvantable.

\- Mais non, ils ont compris, Severus, le tempéra-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Je l'espère bien… Bande d'odieux Moldus… maugréa-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, Severus. Bonne nuit, déclara-t-elle en s'endormant.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Holly », répondit-il avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Rogue avait acheté une bague de fiançailles à Holly, en or blanc incrustée de petites émeraudes et avec un beau diamant blanc en son centre, et il l'avait demandée en mariage tout simplement chez eux alors que la jeune femme était en train de nourrir Emily.

Holly avait directement accepté et elle lui avait sauté au cou en pleurant de joie.

Severus l'avait alors serrée contre lui, l'avait embrassée et avait déclaré, moqueur :

« Et moi qui croyais sincèrement que tu n'en avais rien à faire du mariage…

\- Je voulais juste être avec toi, avoua-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, ses mains autour de son cou. J'avais peur que tu t'en ailles, si jamais je te parlais de ça.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser, Holly, à part si toi tu ne veux plus de moi… chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que ça arrive ! lui assura-t-elle en caressant sa nuque et en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

\- Même si je suis vieux et laid ? » objecta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme avait ri de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et ils s'étaient empressés d'annoncer la nouvelle à Georges et à Drago.

.

Le jour où Severus avait vu Holly arriver doucement devant lui, dans sa belle robe blanche, ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon sauvage agrémenté de petites fleurs blanches d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles qui caressaient sa nuque et ses épaules, conduite par Georges qui peinait à contenir son émotion, avait été l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie, en plus de la naissance de ses enfants.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux dit _oui_ en présence des quelques amis qui leur avaient toujours été fidèles et qui ne leur avaient jamais tourné le dos, comme Drago, Hagrid ou Minerva, sous les yeux de leurs deux enfants : Emily et Isaac.

Jamais on n'avait vu un mari et sa femme se chamailler autant ni s'envoyer si souvent des piques ou des remarques assassines mais jamais non plus personne n'avait vu un couple aussi heureux et épanoui.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini… Snif… J'aimais bien Holly, moi^^ ;-)_

 _Je vous renouvelle mes remerciement à vous tous qui aves lu, suivi, aimé et commenté cette histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de la partager avec vous tous!_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires et de nouveaux personnages!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
